Gohana's High School Journey
by blazinghellion
Summary: Gohana starts public school for the first time, and she makes friends along the way. How will it turn out for the first born female half saiyan. Female gohan, rated M just to be sure for later chapters. GohanaXvidel
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont own any dbz characters in any way.

So decided to make a fanfic ive had in my head for a few years. Will change some cannon stuff around, but i have pretty much everything planned out

This is a gohanaXvidel story, i just have yet to decide as close friends or somethings more. *shrugs*

The sun was just rising over the horizon, lighting the mountain range for miles. It was a beautiful area, but dangerous at the same time, as dinosaurs were already up and about hunting for their next meal, tigers stalked their prey in the tall grass. And in a little dome shaped house, another group of hunters were on a hunt of their own.

They slowly crept through the house silently, trying not to make a single noise as they crept up the stairs. They knew exactly what their mission entailed, and almost instantly they both had the same though as if they were telepathic. Outside the door, they took a few more seconds to take a few deep breaths.

"Are you ready?" the taller on asked the slightly shorter hunter, to which he received a nod and a motion at their weapon of choice. He slowly opened the door without a noise as they crept right up beside their prey and tried their best to contain their snickering, and taking a deep breath..."NEE CHAN WAKE UUUUUUUP!"

Gohana shot up from her peaceful sleep holding her ears in pain at the sudden shouting and was almost at an instant ready for what could happen. She instantly realized what was happening as two pillows found their way right into her face, and despite being somewhat the usual it didnt make her any less annoyed. " Goten! Raina! I'm gonna get you you little devils!" She quickly threw her covers off as both Goten and Raina ran out of her room. She chased her younger siblings along the hallway upstairs, and as they raced downstairs, "you two are so going to get it when i get a hold of you!"

Gohana nearly ran right into them as they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. Instead she fell right past them onto her face from surprise. She looked up to see what caused them to brake so suddenly when Gohana caught sight of their mother Chi Chi, visibly annoyed while holding the infamous frying pan of death! Gohana sat up visibly worried as were the two younger ones behind her.

"Gohana! What do you think you're doing young lady! Today's your first day at school and your already rough housing with Raina and Goten! I should make you clean the whole house and make you wait for lunch!" She sighed and calmed down a little bit. Being the mother of three children was hard work, not even counting in the endless energy that are Saiyan children. "But, seeing as your first day at school i cant exactly let your stomach give you away now can I!"

Gohana couldn't believe how lucky, although somewhat, she was. 'Wow, i still get breakfast even after that! Score one for school!' She just rubbed the back of her neck and laughed a little bit. Goten and Raina doing the same but laughing loudly. Chi chi's heart melted and she couldn't help but smile. It reminded her so much of Goku, and seeing her kids having picked it up as well always made her happy, especially Goten and Raina having never meet him. "Gohana, when you get back from school will talk. And as for you two," she said to Goten and Raina as they were trying to sneak off, "the two of you are going to be helping me clean the entire house today! Seeing as breakfast is already almost finished I certainly will not let it go to waste." Goten and Raina both groaned, Raina a little bit more than Goten.

"But mom, i was gonna practice the kata's Nee chan taught us last week!" Raia complained. "And i was gonna go play with Trunks!" Goten chimed in as Trunks was going to be spending the next 3 days with them.

Chi chi just looked at the pair and had a slight smirk on her face. "Well i guess that means you'll work even faster to clean the house wont you. The sooner you two finish the sooner you can train and play with Trunks! Plus it would give me time to start on lunch sooner." Chichi learned years ago how to work around with Saiyan stubornness and appetite thanks to Goku, and the same worked with her children.

Gohana headed back up to her room to get ready for her first day at school. Chichi insisted that she wore a typical nice skirt and a style shirt. All it did was remind Gohana of the school uniforms she always saw in animes and mangas she read from time to time. She did find them cute, but she never did want to wear them for school, especially considering her new school had no dress code other than the badge required by all students to wear. Not to mention the years spent around Bulma helped Gohana with a fashion sence, at least a better sence then her mother. Gohana still prefered wearing things that allowed her to fight or train if needed anyway because it allowed her freedom of movement. She didn't like how tight cloths restricted her movements. She picked out some loose-fitting jeans, Capsule Corp boots, a purple long sleeve top with a sleeveless jacket hoodie to go over, as well as her necklace. Grabbing her panties and sports bra as well, she headed on to the shower to get ready for school.

Turning the hot water on, she stripped her sweatpants and oversized t-shirt off and dumped them into the hamper. With all the intense training she had done her whole life, and especially the last 7 years since her fight with Cell, her body really showed it well. Combine that with her saiyan heritage helping her build a powerful yet compact slender figure, she was always getting attention from guys when she was in the city.

Stepping into the hot water, Gohana relaxed as the water hit her head and enjoyed the feeling of the water cascading all down her body. Softly sighing to herself, Gohana grabbed her favorite mango scented shampoo and started washing her dark jet black hair. Her mother kept pestering her yesterday to get it trimmed before starting school, but Gohana kept fighting against it. She had liked how her dad had cut it during their time in the Hyperbolic time chamber, even if he did cut way to much from the back. She now kept it pretty much the same while letting the back grow out a bit just to her shoulders.

Satisfied that her hair was clean she rinsed off the shampoo, and grabbed the soap to wash the rest of her. She continued her shower absent-mindedly, wondering what high school would be like. The scent of breakfast soon reached her though so she hurried up her shower as her stomach started to protest louder than the shower.

A few minutes later she came downstairs all ready for school and put her book bag next to the door. Goten and Raina were already sitting at the table as Chi Chi was bringing the last plate of food. Gohana sat down and eagerly waited for her mother to finish setting up breakfast. Setting the last plate down, Chi Chi sat down herself. "Phew, alright kids, dig in!" She said started eating from her own plate she had carried over.

It didn't take long for the three saiyans to make a dent in the large amount of food. In fact it only took about 10 minutes for them to eat enough food to feed an entire baseball team.

"Sweety, please fly carefully alright! Make sure you don't get hit by any airplanes! And try to make some nice friends! Dont scare them off by accidentally using to much strength." Chichi worryingly started off. She was used to her family being gone to train, and as much as she knew even a plane hitting her eldest daughter in the face would just destroy the plane, she was still couldn't help but worry. Even if it was to simply go to school.

Raina and Goten were both pouting a little bit as well. They loved their older sister to death and the thought of her being gone each day for 9 hours was new to them, short of her being off to train for a few days. But this would be a daily thing now. "Ahh come on guys, dont give me that look. Hmm think of it this way, you can use this time to train so you can beat me some day!"

Goten and Raina instantly beamed, and it was obvious that both were already trying to decide how to spend their time training. Chichi sighed and smiled at the two. Their lives had been very normal, but the drive to fight was still just as strong in them as any other saiyan. "Alright guy, ill see you later!" Gohana shouted as she leaped into the sky and in a streak of white headed towards Satan City.

"Wow, Neec-chans fast!" Raina stated, having already lost sight of Gohana. She turned to Goten and smiled. "Last one insides a rotten egg!" As she bolted inside.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Goten screamed back, causing Chichi to just giggle to herself as she herself headed into the house.

Gohana was soaring through the sky, with a huge smile on her face. Feeling the wind blow against her face, and the soft chill it caused. She loved every second of it! She had been to Satan City a number of times from their house, but every time it was with either her mom, or her mom and both Raina and Goten. So it surprised her when she arrived so quickly. " Oh wow, I guess I must go slower than i realized when im not alone". She scanned the area and quickly found a place she could land without being seen. Landing softly on the concrete floor, causing a few stray cats to freak out at the sight of a girl flying, she walked out into the sidewalk and continued on her way to school

Soon she stopped then realized she didn't know exactly where she was going. Sure she had been to the school a few times already, but that was with her mom leading her. Not to mention they had stopped in a totally different part of the city. She stopped a passerby to get a little help. "Excuse me, but I'm new in town. Could you tell me which way Orange Star High is?" She asked as she sheepishly rubbed her neck smiling.

The lady in a red dress outfit smiled at the young girl in front of her. "Oh of course dear. I actually work at the office. Hmmm, theres only one new person enrolled. You must be the genius progidy we've all heard about?"

Gohana just stood there, trademark Son smile on her face. "Yeah, that's me!" She sheepishly said with a slight blush across her face.

"I must say, you're not exactly what I had pictured when i heard that our new transfer aced every single test. Honestly i would have pegged you for more the athletic type. " Gohana couldn't help but blush a little bit more. 'If only she knew.'

"Anyway let's get going, shall we? The schools about 8 blocks from here." She said, starting to walk towards their destination, Gohana following her. "Im Mrs. Mizuno, by the way. I'm i charge of all student records and keeping everything organized"

"My name is Gohana Son. Thanks again for helping me get there. My mom would kill me if i was late on my very first day." Causing Mrs. Mizuno to chuckle slightly. "Yes, i believe i remember your mother. About a head shorter perhaps than you, black hair in a bun, and very vocal about her 'baby getting the best education'."

Gohana blushed a little and smiled. "Yes, that's my mom for you. Shes always made it a priority for me to get a good education."

They walked a few more blocks while Gohana asked more about the school when they heard sirens behind them. Gohana watched the police cars speed past them and turn the corner. Mrs. Mizuno just sighed, "Looks like crimes started early as usual. Lets hurry up and...huh, where did she go?" She looked around for the young girl confused, then slightly worried.

Gohana had quickly jumped up to the rooftops to follow the cops out of sight. 'Why is it every time im in a city, no matter what, something happens!?' She thought to herself somewhat annoyed. Usually she didn't think much of them, but from experience seeing stuff in this city she knew crime was worse i general here.

Soon arriving where all the commotion was at she stood at the edge of the buildings rooftop and got a layout of what was going on. There was a group of armed men, many twice the size as the cops on the scene, all armed with machine guns. She quickly saw some hostages behind the much larger man and noticed a few had been injured badly. None were in any danger of dying but injured none the less.

"This is your last chance pigs! You either bring us what we ask, or we start shooting more hostages! Although this time", he took a shot at the wallright next to one of the hostages head, causing her to faint, "i wont be aiming at the limbs" he shouted over a mega phone.

Gohana's eyes dilated with anger. 'What the fuck? He's seriously about to kill them?'! She took her backpack off and set it down. She took off her necklace, and sweater, placing them next to her backpack. "Screw being late! As long as no one recognizes me!" She grumbled as she took her shirt off as well so no one would recognize her cloths. After all noneat school would be seeing her in her sports bra. Quickly turning super saiyan, she hovered a moment and then instantly moved in front of the man with the mega phone.

"This is the last time I'm gonna say it! You have to the count of 10 to back down or else this little one gets it" he shouted into the megaphone putting the barrel of his gun against one of the girls temple, causing her to tremble violently. "1...2...thr...huh"

Gohana instantly appeared in front of the man, surprising everyone on scene. She glared at the man in front of her, and in a calm yet deadly cold tone, "And this is the only time i will say this to you! You either give up, or for your sake I hope you have good medical insurance."

The police officers on the scene were already in a panic, but now with you small young girl in the mix they weren't sure how much else the criminals would take before just killing those they had already injured. "Hey, girl you have to get away!" The Chief shouted to her, worried about more innocents getting caught in the middle of this.

Gohana just glanced into his direction for a moment, and the gunman took his chance. "First rule girly! Always keep your eye on the enemy!" He shouted as he aimed his gun at Gohana and let a round fire right at her face, causing the cops to gasp in shock as he just laugh. Soon it was replaced with fear when noticed the bullet just fall to the ground, crushed in as if they hit a steel wall. "But...but how? What the fuck?" The other three gunman keeping the hostages in check all were frozen in fear.

Gohana just glared back at the one who shoot her, almost growling. "You'd shoot a young girl in the face? Tough luck, you should have taken my offer." she said in a far more menacing tone like Vegeta when he's toying with someone. Spending all that time around him must have paid off because the gunman looked desperate, pointing the gun back at the hostage. "Take one more step, and she gets it! My men have no problem killing every single one inside either" He shouted. He wasnt sure how she survived bullets to the face, but this boy sure wouldn't. Gohana just glared on, knowing she could easily get to him and back before he even twitched, but the ones inside worried her. Still, if they didn't get a shot off, the ones inside wouldn't have any indication on whats happening. Looking at the four gunman, all pointing their guns at the hostages, Gohana just smirked . She took a step forward, causing everyone behind her to begin to panic. "I mean it, not one more step! Not one more!"

Gohana just kept walking, "Too late!" The gunman shouted and pulled the trigger, only to hear a click. He kept pulling the trigger a few more times, as did the other three. None of they had any clue what was going on."Looking for these?"

Gohana held up the magazines and the chambered bullet with a sly grin, causing them to drop their guns, and the police force to drop their jaws. No one had seen anything other than the girl suddenly having the crooks ammo in her hand. The leader was going crazy at this point and one of his henchman was trembling in fear. "No, this was supposed to be my last gig! I was supposed to retire after this. Gaaahhh I wont let some little shity girl stop me!" he shouted and charged Gohana.

Gohana just gave the man charging her a death glare and revved her aura up, causing it to be visible to everyone. She didn't put any real power into it though as she just wanted to scare him, which she successfully managed to to. He just stopped dead in his tracks and fell on his ass, freaking out with his eyes as big as saucers. "No, w..what are you! You witch! You Demon! This has to be a nightmare!" Gohana quickly appeared behind him and knocked him out, glad that her display worked and she didnt have to cause any harm to him, other than a massive bruise and a migraine when he would wake up. "Now, to deal with you three." She flatly said as she cracked her knuckles, her aura still flaming around her. The other three all just fell to their knees with their hands in the air as they were all trembling just as the hostages had before. Gohana looked back to the police, lowering her aura and nudged her face towards the hostages.

The police got the cue and headed over to get the hostages and cuff the ringleader and his gang. The Chief went up to Gohana and in a mix of calmness and panic, "there's still more inside. We don't know how many more gunman there are but there's an estimated 35 hostages"

A on que, gohana heard gunshots from inside the building. Fearing others were being injured, or worse, she quickly moved to the door flinging it open, only to see a young girl about her age, holding the largest, and the last standing guy, in a choke hold trying to make him pass out. She could tell that he was about to any second and when he did, the young girl dropped him. She looked towards the door ready to fight when she saw a girl with blond hair in front of her. "Looks like you got in here covered then" Gohana said, then turned and started walking back to the Chief. "Your free to take them and get the hostages any help they need. You need to call an ambulance for those injured inside. Looks like that girl inside really gave them a beating."

The chief just nodded, as he was still in shock at what happened in front of him "Chief! An ambulance, now!" The young girl screamed as she ran out the building. He was suddenly snapped from the daze he and everyone else had been in, he started barking orders to the rest of the police force on the scene. "You heard Videl, get an emt here now! Akito, get the damn paparazzi out of here now! We have to get these people to a hospital!"

Gohana didn't know why this girl suddenly caused him to jump to action but it didnt matter to her. The important part was help was on the way. Videl ran up to the chief panting, and obvious that she had exerted herself. But beating up eight armed men would do that to a girl. Gohana nodded to the Cheif, who glanced back at her giving her his attention. "Looks like you have everything under control now."

"Yes, thanks to you and Videl. But who are you? How did you do that?" He nearly shouted. Gohana just stared at him, as the girl next to him glared at her.

Contemplating what to answer, Gohana finally deciding to tell the truth, or at least a part truth. "A protector" and she vanished from sight. The chief, having at least seen she girl appear in said fashion wasnt totally shocked, but very surprised. Videl however nearly fall back in shock.

Gohana arrived back where her stuff was, having powered back down to her base state. "Well at least I can't say my first day of class will be boring" she said, trying to at least see a bright side to this. She redressed in her shirt and sweater, and placed her necklace back around her neck. "Well id better go find Mrs. Mizuno. Dont want her to get worried."

Finding her chance to appear back on the ground she took it and instantly tried to find Mrs. Mizuno. It didn't take long though as her bright red outfit gave her away. She ran over to her, "Mrs. Mizuno, im over here!" Gohana shouted, pretending she had gotten separated.

Mrs. Mizuno looked annoyed, "what happened? First your next to me the next your gone the moment all this happened. *sigh* thank Kami Videl managed to save everyone." Gohana remembered the name when the chief spoke earlier. "Yeah, good thing, heehee." She nervously laughed rubbing the back of her neck. "Anyway doesn't school start in 15 minutes? We should get going." Gohana quickly stated, trying to shift the focus. Mrs. Mizuno quickly perked up and nodded, leading Gohana once again to school.

"I'm telling you, i saw it personally! This glowing golden girl just took a bullet to the face, and took out a guy three times her size with some light show and a smack to the neck! Videl was there, just ask her!" An excited Mark was explaining to the rest of the students.

Videl had just arrived to class and was visibly annoyed. She just sat down next to her friends Erasa and Sharpner with a 'humph' at the question directed at her. Mark was smart enough to know to not push something with Videl when she was like this. But it didnt stop him from continuing his rant to the other students.

Erasa looked at her best friend, "Hey V, you alright. You look serious. Is something wrong?"

Videl looked at her friend, coming out of her train of though and just waved it off. "Huh, oh nothing Erasa. Just something I'm trying to figure out is all. Honestly its nothing to worry about"

Erasa just smiled, "well you know im always here to listen if you'd like." Eresa knew not to push it, as doing so wouldn't get her anywhere so she didn't push it.

"Thanks Erasa. I swear its nothing to worry about though." Videl managed a smile, and for all she knew maybe she was right. She had pulled an all nighter afterall so maybe between the lack of sleep and the adrenaline, maybe she had imagined the girl disappearing and just had a momentary laps and fell asleep standing up. She couldn't explain it any other way, and the Chief sure didn't seem as shocked as she had.

Soon the teacher opened the door and walked right in. Arriving at his desk, he looked at his students and hit his desk with his stick, which caused everyone to stop talking. "Good morning class. Before we begin our lesson today I'd like to introduce our new star student. She scored a perfect in every exam test, so maybe many of you could take something from her example." Already many of the students were already gossiping about this supposed 'star student'. The girls mostly seemed to not care too much, no competition so to speak. And the guys just kept snickering, many imagining a very dorky girl. "You can come in now, ."

Gohana walked through the door, and the moment she did nearly everyone stopped speaking. Soon the noise was replaced by some cat calls, and the murmuring about how hot the guys though she was. Gohana picked up everything with her super hearing, but she let it pass. She was used to this with her outings with Bulma over the years which was one reason she didnt want to wear anything girly. "Well, go ahead. Introduce yourself to the class."

Gohana just nodded and smiled and she turned to rest of the class. "Uhh, hi everyone. My name's Gohana Son. I've been homeschooled my entire life, so this is my first year ever at a real school. I hope to learn a lot while im here." She genuinely spoke

One of the bigger jocks in the front row just snickered and whispered to his buddies. "A few things I'd like to teach her." They all just laughed in agreement, and Gohana just lightly glared at him for even saying something like that.

"Ahem, my hobbies include studying, drawing, eating, and my real passion is martial arts!" This caused the entire class to just stare at the new girl.

"Alright there Gohana. Why dont you find a place to sit."

Gohana just nodded and looked, noticing only two seats open. She decided on the one farther back, but before she got very far, the same jock in question stood up in front of her. "I would like to say welcome Mrs. Son. Names Jake, why don't you sit here in the front with me and my pals. We know you smart gals like sitting close to the front." he said, laughing a little to himself. Gohana just stared at him, obviously annoyed and brushed past him. "Hey babe, come on!" He insisted, grabbing her wrist in an attempt to stop her. Gohana quickly flicked her wrist with enough force to blow his hand off her wrist just from the sheer force and quickly and effortlessly grabed his hand in a twist, causing the much larger guy to quickly be on his knees in pain holding onto his wrist as he struggled violently to get out of her grip. "First rule of dealing with girls, don't ever grab us when you're not invited!" She nearly yelled at him before pushing his arm back towards him. She intended to just push him back, but she accidentally caused him to roll backwards and slam his head against the desk, holding his head in pain. Everyone was laughing at the site, as the star athlete, and self titled ladies man in the school got pawned by the new nerdy girl.

Gohana soon arrived at the other remaining open set, and in a very different voice from before. "Mind if i sit here?"

Erasa just smiled, "Of course." Gohana sat down smiling. Im Gohana, its nice to meet you."

"My names Erasa. It's a pleasure to meet you. This here is my best friend Videl, and the goofball in the muscle shirt is Sharpner." Gohana glanced past Erasa and noticed Videl was the same from this morning. "Hey your that girl that was fighting those criminals this morning!"

Videl was a little surprised by this sudden statement. "Well, of course! Who else goes around helping the police out?" She stated somewhat annoyed. Gohana looked a little taken back by the tone. "Oh, sorry. Its just that, I'm not from around here actually. I have to say your fighting was pretty impressive, taking out someone so much larger than you." She said, praising the girl.

Videl raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'The heck, no one saw me fighting this morning. How could she have seen me fight? Maybe through the windows, maybe! The only person who saw me fight was that blond girl that vanished.' "Thanks."

Gohana just looked at her in confusion, "Um, did i say something wrong?" Erasa just giggled to herself a little bit. "Oh don't worry too much about it Gohana. Videls not too quick to make friends." Sharpness spoke up causing Videl to punch him slightly in the ribs. "Ouch, hey its true V." Sharpner tried defending himself.

"Well that doesn't mean you can go around telling every single person!" Videl shot back.

Gohana watched this event play out and she couldn't help but laugh a little. Videl took this a little bit personal and looked back at her. "Whats so funny Son?" Gohana couldn't help but keep laughing. "Sorry, it's just that the three of you seem so close. Its funny seeing the dynamic you have together. I've never really had friends m age. Well, just my friend Lime, and the rest of my dads old friends. It's just, different." She said smiling

Erasa couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, the three of us have been friends since we were 4 years old." Gohana smiled at that thinking it was very sweet. They seemed so different on the outside, yet were this close. Sharpner and Videl kept arguing with each other behind Erasa so Gohana didn't pay them to much mind.

"So, Gohana. You mentioned your friend Lime. Would you happen to mean Lime Lao?" Erasa asked with a curious tone in her voice.

Gohana looked at Erasa with a confused look on her face as she raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. I know she goes to school in this city. I honestly can't recall which though." Gohana said the last part mostly to herself as she tried to recall until it dawned on her. "Oh, that must be here if you know her!"

Sharpner couldn't help but chuckle. "Know her? Hell, she's the only girl, and practically one of the ony people here who can give Videl a run for her money! She's only barely lost against Videl every time, and I can't even beat her in a sparring match!" Videl seemed visibly annoyed a bit at this.

Erase nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she only started here last year. Her and Sharpner here are sorta rivals. Its kinda cute to watch actually."

Gohana just smiled and tried to remember why Videl's name felt so familiar then it hit her. "Hey Videl, your dad wouldn't happen to be Hercule, would it?" She thought she recalled her name brought up by Lime and something to do with Hercule about a year ago.

"What, are you kidding me!? Videl's dad is the one who saved us from Cell! How could you not know that!" Mark nearly shouted, having been eavesdropping. All eyes were now suddenly on Gohana and she looked around a little nervous. "Umm..well.i uhh...lived out in the hills since i was born, and...we only used his last name where im from?" She answered in much more of a question than anything.

In truth, Gohana knew full well who he was, and that he had taken full credit for what she accomplished. She even knew that he belittled their abilities and passed them off as tricks. While she didn't mind him taking credit, she never did like him bashing her or her family. "Sorry, I just spaced is all. Honestly" Gohana defended herself.

Videl just looked annoyed, not liking it whenever anyone put it together. She always had to deal with people wanting her autograph, or meet her father. It always pissed her off. "I guess it would be hard to make friends if all anyone cares about is who your father is." Gohana said with a slight hint of sadness.

Videl looked at the new girl like she was crazy. 'What the? Am i imagining things?' She thought to herself. Now she was slightly mad as her temper got the better of her. "And whats that supposed to mean?" She shouted.

"Miss Satan, I gladly deal with you helping out the city, but disrupting my class with your fellow students I will not!" The teacher scolded Videl for her sudden outburst.

"Sorry ma'am!" Videl apologized, then glared back at Gohana. Gohana was a littler nervous as she was stared down from Videl. She had no idea what she did to make her angry. She looked back to the front of the class a little nervously until she noticed that Videl and Erasa were switching seats. Videl sat down glaring at Gohana. "And what did you mean by that!" She demanded.

Gohana decided to answer more carefully, as to not piss off Videl. After a moment of thought she looked Videl in the eyes. "Well, Sharpner mentioned...well with your father is so famous, I imagine it would be hard for you to know if someone truely does want to be your friend or just wants a chance to meet your dad."

Videl was thrown back at Gohana's response. No one ever seemed so unaffected by who her father was, with the exception of Sharpner and Erasa. It made her a little more on edge that Gohana didn't seem to care. "So why don't you care that im the daughter of the World savior huh? Everyone always goes crazy the moment they realize who I am, but you don't even care!"

"Well, you didn't beat Cell for starters. Your...father did. So why should I treat you different than others? And I've already meet your father before anyway."

Videl was completely floored by this, as were both Sharpner and Erasa who had been listening. Videl had not once meet anyone that treated her as her own person since the Cell games. They always treated her different, as someone special. She wasn't sure how to feel. Happy? Relieved? Angry? She wasn't even sure how to even respond to what Gohana had just said. She just offered Gohana her hand. "Videl Satan." Still flatly stated. She was still a little unsure, but she decided to at least give the new girl a shot.

Gohana looked at her hand, and thought she understood so she just took her outstretched hand. "Gohana Son" she said smiling.

k, so again this is my first ever attempt at a fan fiction before. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. i have different things in mind for the story to continue. and if you could give me any input so i can improve that would be wonderful!

I should point out, because my friend who reviewed it did, that Videl seems to treat Gohana very differently than in the manga. For starters Videl didn't see Gohana in her base for, only this 'golden glowing girl' wearing jeans, boots and a sports bra. so no suspicions yet. It will happen though, just in a different way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own dbz, just using characters to make a fanfic :)

Note: Please dont expect updates this quick to be the norm. It just took me about a week and a half to figure out how to upload the first chapter from my phone. By that point i was pretty well into this chapter already.

Gohana was a little bit bored with the lecture that was taking place. She glanced around and noticed everyone taking notes at an alarming rate, as if they were cramming for a final test. She just sighed out of bordome having already learned what was being explained. Although in her mind she kept filling in all the minor details that the teacher was leaving out. So to keep herself occupied, Gohana decided to start doodling in her notebook. She Didn't pay much attention to what she was doodling. finishing one doodle, and instantly starting on the next, she soon was connecting the random things she had drawn into one giant picture. She had to admit it was looking like a rather funny picture.

Erasa took her eyes from her notebook and noticed that Gohana was just making sketches. Well they were better than sketches, and Erasa was impressed at how well her artwork was. "Wow Gohana, your really good!"

Gohana couldnt help but chuckle a little bit as she looked back at her new friend. "Yeah ever since I was three I've had a habit of doodling when I was bored with school work. Especially when it's really easy like this."

Erasa was a little taken back at that last remark. "Easy? How is this easy to you Gohana?" Videl happened to pick up on Erasa's words and was curious as well so decided to listen in as she was struggling in this class. She was still able to maintain solid 80s and 90s marks on all her quizes and tests, but that was a challenge in and of itself.

"Umm, well to be completely honest, I learned this when I was about 6." she answered with a very Son like grin on her face. She did have to admit when she was learning it, it was challenging for her as well so she understood why they would find it hard. But still, to learn this just now. "My mom is, how should I put it?" She thought for a moment to best discribe her mothers view on her education. "Basically the world could be destroyed tomorrow and she'd still make me study." She softly giggled to herself remembering how her mom had tried to get her to study the day before the Cell games, and somehow her father had won the argument and Gohana got to train. S

"What's so funny Gohana?" Erasa asked

"Oh just a funny memory. My mom still insisted I studied during the whole Cell fiasco."

"Wow, you're not kidding! Your mother must really be gun ho about your education! No wonder your the new 'nerdy girl' with perfect scores." Erasa commented. Gohana just smiled and blushed a little at the teasing praise.

For the remainder of class Gohana just doodled away, just making a quick note here and there just about what was being discussed. Eventually the bell finally rang and many of the students eagerly got out of their seats to get away from the lecture. Gohana was putting her stuff back into her book bag, when she heard a groan come from two seats down.

"Um, is something wrong Videl?" Gohana asked confused. Sharpner just chuckled to himself a little bit with his arms crossed infront of his chest. "She just not looking forward to next class. "

Gohana had a puzzled look on her face, which Sharpner found to be rather cute. "Its thats time of the week where every male student gets excited for class. I've never seen any guy late for it, just goes to show how popular it is with the guy's. Every man has a feast with his eye's as they take in the beauty around them! Its-"

"It's swim class." Erasa cut Sharpner off so he would stop being so dramatic.

"Hey, I was having a moment!" Sharner snapped a little at his friend. "How often do I get to have my moments like that?" Erasa just smiled and waved him off. She knew how dramatic Sharpner liked to be when the time was either right, or was too good an opportunity to pass up. Still, she liked to cut him off from time to time as well. It wasn't as if she always did this though, but it was fun to see him so flustered.

"Um, so why is Videl so down? If she's a martial artist, shouldn't she like exercise? Swimming is great for that" Gohana asked rather innocently.

Videl looked back at Gohana a little confused. "You mean to tell me you dont mind wearing a bikini and having guys strip you with their eyes" she asked with a raised eye brow. It was obvious that she was annoyed with the topic.

Gohana instantly though of Master Roshi and Oolong the last time she went to Roshi island for a little beach day with Krillen's family and her's. Well, almost everyone was there really. Even Tien and his family were there. She kept having to be on guard with Master Roshi and Oolong. While they never really tried anything too perverte, mostly just the uncomfortable staring. That didn't stop them, mainly Roshi, from trying to cop a feel from time to time. "Oh, um I guess i see your point." She replied.

"It also doesn't help a bit that Videl usually is the one everyone stares at, guy's and girls. Guys, well for obvious reasons. But most of the girl's are gelous of her figure so usually stare at her to compare." Erasa slighly whispered to Gohana so no one outside them could hear. ''And just between us girls, she's a little self concious about some of her scars.''

They got up and all headed to the gym locker rooms. "Wait a minute guys! I didnt know we would be swimming! I brought some gym cloths, not something to swim in. What should i do?" Gohana asked, having really not even thought of it. Usually at home in the mountian she would just go in her panties and sports bra, if even the sports bra. No one to really see her anyway, except Goten and Raina when they trained with her. She didnt think that would swing well with the teachers showing up like that, even though she never saw a difference between panties and a bikini bottom.

Sharpner couldn't help but try teasing the new addition to their circle of friends. "Then why bother wearing anything?" Gohana's face turned beat red at the though of that. Meanwhile, Videl's face did the same out of anger and punched Sharpner in the arm with almost all the force she had, causing Sharpner to almost loose his balance and fall over. "Hey I was just kidding!"

"Not in front of everyone you perv!" Videl snapped at him. She knew well that he was harmless, and she did trust him completely. But infront of everyone, plus their new friend, he should know better as far as she was concerned.

"Hey, not to worry. I usually have some extras, as does Videl. Well I have her extra's. We usually go swimming on a whim so i have them on me in a capsule. You can borrow something from us! it would be Bikinis though. I hope those are alright.''

Gohana looked at Erasa with a slight funny look on her face. "Thanks but, why do you have Videl's as well?"

Videl decided to chim in so her friend wouldn't exatrate. "Its mostly always her idea and i get dragged. She has mine so i can't use the, 'I don't have a swim suit with me' excuse". Erasa just smiled as they entered the womens lockers. "Oh come on Videl, we always went on a whim when we were little because you love to swim. And you always have fun when i do drag you!"

Videl smiled a bit at her friend and sighed, "Yeah, your right Erasa. Still," she fround, "it's a little different here at school. The guy's here just make it so obvious. At least at the public pools people are more subtle about it." Erasa couldn't argue with Videl, still she personally liked the attention.

Gohana just followed them as they headed to their lockers. ''You can put your stuff in my locker Gohana.'' Erasa offered as she put her combination in. Gohana started glancing around at the other girls in their class. She wasn't sure why, but she was slowly starting to be a little self concious. Videl had just started to change when Gohana noticed that many of the girls keps glancing over at Videl. "Thats one of the reasons I get stared from a lot of girls. They compare their bodies to mine because they think its just my body that attracts so much attention from the guy's. Not to sure how accurate that is." Gohana looked back at Videl and did indeed notice that she looked very fit, and a few scars here and there. Gohana's self conciousness started getting worse. if the girls were jelous of Videls body, she didn't want to know what would happen with her.

Erasa pulled out a small case with multiple types of bikini's in it. Gohana didn't even notice her uncapsule them. "Here Gohana, just pick something you like. Videl's are a little more on the plain side, while some of mine are a mix and match. Some modest, some a liiiiitle more revealing." She said with an emphasis on 'revealing'.

Gohana looked through them quickly and spotted a basic purple suit and grabbed that. Videl had just finished changing and was waiting for Erasa and Gohana. "You sure like purple i take it." She said more as a statement than anything else.

Gohana nodded as she took off her sweater and sneakers. "Yeah, they're the colors of my first teacher. He's like a second dad to me." She said happily.

"Aww thats so sweet Gohana! Is he cute?" Erasa asked.

Gohana though for a moment, not even sure how to answer that. 'Well he's green and has antenai, so hard to really guage that. Plus he's an alien...well then again I'm half alien as well sooo...' "well he has a rugged charm to him, I'll say that. He can be very intimidating though." She asnwered.

Gohana was stalling changing, as she knew full well what was to follow. With her outtings with both her mother and Bulma, she knew that many women would glare at her jelously, as did the men. still, there was no way around it as she would be out infront of everyone in a bikini. 'Ive never cared before, why now' she thought to herself. She finally just grabbed her shirt and took it off. Erasa and Videl both just stared at Gohana, making her slightly nervous.

"The hell Gohana, I would kill for a body like your's!" Erasa nearly shouted i complete shock. Gohana just blushed a bit now, a little nervous to finish changing but did so anyway. Videl, however, was busy tracing her eyes over all the little scars she could see, along her shoulder, along her back, her stomach, she could even make out a few on the curve of her breasts. But she couldn't take her eyes off the giant scar along Gohana's left shoulder."why do you have so many scars!" She asked both shocked and astonished. ''and the hell, your figure! you look like a damn model!''

Gohana was now blushing slightly as she took her sports bra on and replaced it with the bikini top. ''um, thanks I guess. Honestly I have had modeling agencies stop me when I'm out sometimes in the city with my Godmother actually. But I don't want the attention.'' Videl could understand the attention part, wishing people would just treat her normally. That was the exact thing Gohana did that even had Videl at least give her a chance.

Erasa was the one to break the few seconds of acqward silence. "Still, damn girl if I was a guy I'd be all over you right now. Man you really take your martial arts training seriously!" Erasa praised.

It seemed to help Gohana calm down a little bit and just rubbed the back of her head while smiling. Gohana continued to get changed, and she could tell some rumors would be spread about the new 'nerd' in school. Putting her stuff in with Erasa's as she didn't have a locker yet of her own, the last thing the took off was her necklace. Putting it safely in a pocket in her book bag, it had not escaped the eyes of Erasa. "Wow, that looks really pretty!"

Gohana smiled happily, and it was obvious that she was remembering something in her past witht he look in her eye's. "Yes, and its also one of my most treasured posessions. I'll show it to you after class." She said as the warning bell rang. Videl was so preoccupied she had totally missed the necklace. She just kept staring at Gohana's scars, especially the one on her shoulder. Something about it bugged her, like she was forgetting something important. Videl was now a little curious about her. She couldn't place it but she knew she had seen it before.

Jake and his gang were all hanging out in one of the corners of the indoor pool building. They always enjoyed Tuesday, almost as much as they enjoyed Friday. Maybe it even rivaled Firday, as Friday was the Martials Arts meets. But being in a class full of pretty girls in swim suits, what more could a high school male want.

"Yo Jake, that new chick. She said she studies martial arts, she must have a hot bod to go with it! Man i can't wait to see what shes hiding under those cloths of her's"

Jake just smirked, being the high school top dog as he called it, had its perks. "Don't have to wait very long, class starts in just a few minutes anways. Besides, I know her type. Perfect scores, yet insecure about their self image. Girls like that just beg to be around a guy like me. Maybe if I,m lucky I can get a little action again." Thanks to his years of training, many of the girls in his class were always looking at him, especially during swimming class. 'Especially the smart nerdy types.' He thought to himself, until he saw Videl and Erasa walk into the building, followed by Gohana.

Infact, as they started walking towards the class, more and more eyes were their direction. More specifically, they were aimed towards Gohana. This caused the girl to blush a little bit, which many of the guys thought made her look more cute. Gohana wasn't used to being the center of so much attention, at least not like this. She tried walking behind Videl, but being almost a head taller, it was a little bit difficult.

"Fucking shit Jake! Fuckin jack pot with this one!" Kiro, one of Jakes friends, was exclaiming. Jake wouldn't take his eye's off Gohana. "Boys, I think we should have a little chat with her. Should be a fun day if all goes well."

Gohana was feeling a tad nervous with a lot of attention directed towards her. She was used to men staring from time to time, heck even blatent cat calls. But a room full of teenage guys, many staring right at her, she couldn't help but feel put on the spot. Not to mention a lot of the girls were glaring at her. She had never been so glad to hear a bell in her life, except maybe a dinner bell, as the bell to begin class rang. Their teacher walked through the doors, jogging a little bit as she was late herself. "All right class, settle down." She yelled as many students were still talking amongst themselves. She tried again but couldn't get their attention. She finally blew hard into the whistle around her neck, causing the entire class to silence. All except Gohana whos hands covered her ears and it looked like the whistle was slightly painful as she was shaking a little bit. 'Fuck I hate those things!'

"Alright kids, listen up. Seeing as next week is physical exam week, were going to have a little free swim time today. That said, all I want by the end of the class is your 3 man team on the form. Now have some fun, but I expect to see everyone in the pool."

Videl and Erasa looked to Gohana after the teacher dismissed them to do as they wanted. "Hey Gohana, are you alright! it looked like you were In pain for a second back there.'' Gohana realized she must have made it obvious holding her ears and trembling like that earlier. "Oh, yeah. Part of living in the mountians surrounded by woods your entire life, your senses become super sharp. Part of the reasoning behind why I look so fit." She explained. It wasn't a complete lie, just a small fraction of the truth. Still, it was better than flat out lying and Gohana was fine with that. "So what are these teams she mentioned anyway?" Gohana asked as she stood up and went to the pool and sat at the edge with her feet in the water. 'Not as nice as the lake at home, but not bad.' She thought to herself.

Erasa joined Gohana at the pools edge, while Videl just headed to the diving board. "Each year during physical exams, theres a little three person challenge. First place team gets a prize. of coursee everyone also has their individual marks. the top ranked in the schooll, for boys and girls, gets another prize."

Gohana blinked a few times. "Physical exams? As in, fitness tests? But why have a top girls and top girls! that doesn't make any sense.''

"Of course silly! Oh dont worry, im sure you'll do just f-kyaaaa!"

Erasa suddenly vanished from beside Gohana and now stood Sharpner. "Got cha Erasa!" He shouted as he cannonballed into the water right next to her, causing her to shriek at a sudden wave of water coming her way the moment she surfaced. "Oh, darn it Sharpy!" She nearly shouted at him.

"Ah come on Erasa, it was just some harmless fun." He said swimming closer to his friend as he started tickling her.

Gohana watched the two for a bit, Sharpner going after Erasa, Erasa swimming away from Sharpner. Eventually Videl joined into the fray, and both Erasa and Videl were the one's chasing Sharpner. Gohana couldn't help but smile as she leaned back a bit, her arms holding her up as she leaned back slightly. Soon though she could tell someone was standing right next to her, and she knew already it was Jake. "And what do you want?" She asked, wthout even looking at him, sounding rather cold and flat.

'how did she know it was me without even looking! ! !' he thought confused. 'Easy there Jake, remember the plan.' "Whoa whoa, calm down. Im only here to appologize and start back again." He put his hands up deffensivly in an act to seem innocent. Gohana wasn't to sure but she sighed, deciding to at least let him have one more chance. "Fine, sit. You better not touch me again.''

Jake sat down, leaving a few inches between him and her to be safe. "I dont plan on it, I swear. Anyway about this morning. I'm sorry I grabbed you like that. I just really wanted to get to know the new girl." He put on a smile.

Gohana just started at him, not exactly too sure what to think. His energy signiture didn't seem to have any ill intent, so she let him continue. "You know, I'm pretty sure being new could be something of a shock, new city, new school. What do you say after school I show you around town?"

Gohana just shrugged. "Eh why not. I need to get to know the area anyway." Gohana just sighed slightly annoyed, but if nothing else it would be fun to see the city. She decided everyone deserved a second chance, just like Piccolo and Vegeta had.

Jake smiled and nearly jumped back up. "Alright, ill see you at the front gate after school." As he headed back to his group.

Gohana just continued for a few moments to relax her feet in the water, then just dove into the water wanting to have some fun herself with Videl and the gang.

Jake strutted along the pool heading back the the cornor he and his friends occupied. Once he got back he gave them the thumbs up. "We're in." He looked back at Gohana, swimming around happily. ''I'm showin' her around the town after school. shouldn't take too long before I get that hot boddied nerd at my beck and call!'' he said confidently to his buddies.

Thanks again to everyone who read and followed this!

I hope you enoyed this chapter as well! Again feel free to review or crituqe what i have.

And again, i already had a good chunk of this done by the time i figured out how to upload on my phone. So dont expect a chapter every few days. A week is a better average, depends on how much freetime i have between both jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to upload guy! Been trying to find a new place to live so been focused on that. Ill try to update about once a weekish.

Anyway, this one is a tad quicker in a sence, because i plan on making this start to pick up next chapter. Well at the end of this. I'm adding an element from another story idea into this, as it fits better here than the idea i had it in originally!

this is a tad short though but I wanted to update it anyway. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: own nothing, using for parody story :) sorry listening to star bomb(go listen if you like classic games)

Gohana was incredibly board for the next two classes, just as she was with her first class. Everything that the teachers were teaching, she had learned years ago right after getting back from Namik. So she decided to just take a nap to pass the time. Of course she was caught by her teachers, who had tried to catch her off guard by asking her a question, usually about something slightly more advanced than they were going over in the case of math. Gohana would just yawn, answer the question correctly, and then lay her head back down but keep her eyes on the board to keep the teachers off her back.

Time kept passing very slowly for the young saiyan as the next three classes were incredibly boring to her. Erasa and Videl were both impressed that no matter what she would answer every question correctly, even if it was stuff they swore they had not learned. It was getting close to the end of the fifth period and Gohana could feel her hunger creeping up on her. 'Please stomach, don't make a scene' she begged her body. But alas, shortly after she started feeling hunger, her stomach growled very loudly. It was loud enough that everyone was looking around for the source, and when her stomach growled again all eyes were on her. Gohana blushed deeply at being the sudden center of attention.

"Ms. Son, I will not have you disrupt my class with whatever it is you're doing." The teacher looked up at th girl scolding, not even sure what she was doing, just knowing it was distracting. She had already tried catching her off guard three times so far and failed, so had given up as she was confident she would still get good marks.

"Umm, sorry ma'am!" Gohana blushed even harder then turned to Erasa. "Erasa, when's lunch? I'm starving." She asked, her mouth already watering a little at the thought of her mothers cooking.

"That was your stomach?" Erasa asked somewhat shocked having been wondering what that noise was. Gohana just nodded slightly and Erasa just checked her watch. "You're in luck hun! About fifteen more minutes."

The next fifteen minutes seemed to go even slower for Gohana now, and her stomach wouldn't stop growling. Eventually the bell finally rang and Gohana couldn't have been happier. She threw her stuff back into her book bag and stood up.

"Hey Gohana, you want to eat with us?" Erasa asked.

"Come on Erasa, she's been hanging with us all day, why would she leave now?" Sharpner said with a cocky grin on his face with his arms folded in front of his chest. As a response, Gohana just raised an eyebrow questioningly at Sharpner.

"Dont mind Sharpy here Gohana, he just likes the fact the most famous girl in school and one of the hottest are his best friends. So adding the new girl is a big plus for him!" Videl teased.

Sharpner's face went red at Videls statement. "Hey Videl, that's not true!"

Erasa just giggled a bit to herself as Gohana just kept staring at the dynamic of the group. "Gohana, dont mind them. Videl does have a point though. We've been friends since we were all five. As Videl turned famous and I became one of the hot girls at school, it never changed our friendship." She noticed Videl picking on Sharpner now and just laughed. "Well, Videl teases Sharpner more now. She was his first crush."

"Was? What happened?" Gohana asked which Erasa just shrugged. "Videl became famous was one of the big reasons" she said laughing.

The four of them headed to the cafeteria, Gohana's stomach getting louder as they walked earning her looks from passerby. When they finally arrived Gohana made a bee line to a table and started rummage through her book bag for the capsule with her food in it. Finally finding it, she clicked the button on top and put it on the table so her food could decapsulize. Videl and the gang had sat down right as Gohana set the capsule on the table and were soon all shocked at the amount of food that was now right in front of them. Without missing a beat, Gohana started chowing down on her food.

"Itadakimasu!" She shouted, clapping her hands together.

Soon most people around her were staring at her in an odd mix of amazement and shock. Gohana kept eating her food while Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa tried getting their own food out, but were to emersed in watching their new friend.

"That's more than I've seen the two of you eat combined!" Erasa stated as she kept watching.

"Twice us combined? Hell my dad and his top students eat maaaaybe about three quarters of this!" Videl said in amazement. True she had seen eating competitions before, but this was on another level all together.

Gohana finally noticed that everyone around her was now transfixed on watching her. She was used to it a little bit, given any time she went out and ate with either her mother or Bulma. Still it was annoying none the less. "Can't a girl eat without being stared at!" She yelled to get everyone out of their state of shock. She didn't mean to be rude, but she learned long ago that appearing so helped people snap out of it.

"Damn Gohana, how do you eat all that food and keep your figure?" Erasa asked full of jealousy. She couldn't help but notice in swim class every single person kept glancing or staring at Gohana, even the teacher who was a national fitness competitor. Gohana thought for a moment to figure out the best way to answer.

"Well, as I said earlier I study Martial Arts, so it's not uncommon for someone practicing to have an increased hunger, right?" She said then took a few quick mouthfuls of the ramen in her hands. "That and I live in the mountains, so I have a lot of time to move around."

"Yeah, but to eat so much, how the heck do you burn through so many calories?" Sharpner brought up. "Surely you couldn't be so active ad study? Youd have to be training twenty-four seven!" Gohana couldn't help but smirk and chuckle to herself a bit at that. 'If only they knew'. She just smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Its a secret. Maybe someday I'll fill you in." She said, and had meant it. True she knew that if she were to make any true friends her age, they would have to know her secrets just as she had told Lime years ago. She just wasn't sure if she should yet.

Lunch came and went, and Gohana had finished every bite of food, much to the shock of her friends. Still, they didn't question it much beyond what they already had as they were not even sure what to ask beyond that. Arriving at their next class, Gohana walked in and caught sight of Jake who smiled and winked at her. Gohana just rolled her eyes at him, still not to fond of him after this morning. She just followed Erasa to their seats to sit next to them, when Videl's watch started beeping.

"Chief, whats wrong?" Videl asked expecting to have to leave, and hoping for an excuse as she hated history class.

"Nothing to worry about too much Videl. We just need to talk to you for a few moments when you have a moment about this morning. Can you come in after school?"

Videl wasn't about to let a chance slip to get out of history. It wasn't that she didn't like it, but this week in particular she wasn't fond of sitting through. "Sorry, but I'm going to take this. Ill be quick" she said to the teacher and headed out to the hallway. The teacher being used to Videl and her heroism just waved her off with a smile. She turned to the rest of the class ready to start the day.

"Alight class, listen up. Since this week is the anniversary of the Cell games, we will be going over not only that, but spending the next week going over some of the lesser known events that have happened similarly during the yeas before." Gohana's face fell a little bit all of a sudden, but then suddenly realized that no many people would even know the truth. Sure no one would know about Frieza on Earth, but she knew darn well that when Vegeta and Nappa first came to earth that Yajirobi had spilt a lot. Most people just seemed to forget. Even the incident with King Piccolo hen he dad was younger was part of advanced obscure history. Not to mention Turles and King Slug as well. But everything came and went so quickly, maybe no one would take anything seriously, or maybe what she was remembering wouldnt translate to normal people knowing about. at the very least, she prayed it just stuck with their fight against the saiyan and king piccolo. They didnt have footage of her fighting in either.

Erasa noticed Gohana looked a little down now, and was wondering why such a great event would be so down. "Gohana, you alright?"

Gohana couldn't help but shed a few tears without realizing she was doing so. She wiped her tear off with her hand and smiled at Erasa. "Yeah, its just...this time of year brings up some painful memories. I'll be alright, i promise."

"Well, alright hun. If you say so." Erasa put her hand on Gohana's shoulder to try and comfort her, deciding not to push it yet as she could see the pain in her eyes. Gohana smiled back and nodded. Gohana just waited for the lecture to start, still a little bit sad from the memories from earlier. At this point Videl walked back in, "Sorry about that ma'am" she said as she hurried to her seat, while the teacher just waved it off with a smile.

"Its alright dear, I'm sure you already know everything for todays lecture so its alright." Videl took her seat and groaned. She hated this time of the year because no one would leave her alone. She hated how everyone treated her so special just because of what her father did. 'Can't blame them for worshiping the savior of the world i guess' she thought to herself.

As the lecture started and went on, Gohana was just passively listening to what her teacher was saying while taking some notes. She never did learn exactly what the world thought happened, just that Hercule had said he killed Cell. Still she couldn't focus on the lecture. She wasn't even sure what exactly she was writing, she was letting her hands just write as she tried to not think to much on the subject. Anything that Hercule had talked about, she had to say it technically did happen, he just twisted the facts all around. Still her emotions kept creeping up. She had thought and dreamt about it many times, but to be listening to an outsiders take on it? she was starting to crack a little bit emotionally. She was about to ask if she could be excused for a moment, until what she heard triggered everything.

"And soon Cell and the mysterious orange fighter from before went out of sight for a few moments, before Cell returned for the last light trick between him and the delivery girl. I was..." the teacher read.

***flashback***

"Gohana! You have to end it now! We can't let Cell get desperate!" Goku yelled to his daughter.

Gohana shifted her gaze from a beaten and battered Cell to her father and scoffed. "Hee, sorry daddy. But Cell has caused so much pain." She smirked not to far from Vegeta, staring back at the regenerating Cell. "Cell deserves to suffer now."

Goku was in shock at what his daughter was saying. Gone was the innocent girl who was uneasy with fighting, and now she was enjoying making someone else suffer. Even if it was Cell, this wasn't her.

Soon Cell finished regenerating and was glaring back down at Gohana. "No, this can't happen! I am the perfect being! There shouldn't be anyone who can stand up to me. GAHHHHHH! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" He screamed while bulking up to his maximum size in a state of pure rage. He wouldn't let anyone, especially a 11 year old girl, stop him. Landing a ways away from Gohana, he powered up as much as he could before launching himself towards her. "NOW YOU DIE!"

Hitting with a solid right jab straight across Gohanas cheek, Cell smirked to himself at Gohana reacting to the blow. He started pounding her face with a few more punches until he landed a blow on her left temple and Gohana decided to start toying with him more. She stayed perfectly still even as Cells' fist hit her face, causing the fear to return to Cells face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I didn't realize I was fighting a bug!" Gohana taunted him while smirking, and launched forward, slamming her knee into Cell's gut then a spinning roundhouse kick to his face sending him flying a few hundred yards.

When Cell tried standing up, he suddenly doubled over in pain and was holding his stomach. "What...what's going on?" He screamed in confusion. He could feel a massive pressure in his gut, and it wasnt from the blow he had received just moments prior.

Gohana just kept causally walking towards him, her aura flaring with electric arches dancing around her. She stopped a bit of a way from him and watched as it looked like something was forcing its way from his mouth. She soon saw one of the androids being vomited from Cell, and she just smiled to herself as she saw him revert to what she assumed was his previous form from the immense power drop he went through and the physical change.

"Pathetic."

Cell just glared at Gohana, and soon his discomfort had gone to be replaced with even more anger. He continued to try and punch Gohana, but this time Gohana decided to effortlessly dodge every blow, by barely an inch just to add insult to injury. After a punch to the face sending Cell back a bit again, he stood there with a look of immense fear, but soon he just smiled and started laughing. He couldn't allow her to win. He would rather die at his own hands than allow someone to best him. At that moment, Cell started laughing.

"Silly girl, you think that you have me beat? Well, lets see who laughs last!" He said and soon he started expanding in size like a balloon.

Gohana just looked in wonder, having not seen a technique like this. 'What is he doing? I don't recognize this at all. So far he's only used our abilities.' She thought to herself without letting it show on her face. She wasn't sure what to do, but she figured that whatever he tried would be to slow.

"Im now set to self destruct! You have one final minute, until I blow up! And this entire planet will be gone! All your loved one's will be obliterated because of you. I may not be able to kill you, but you wont defeat me!" Cell yelled to his foe before him with a hint of joy.

Gohana tensed up at the though of that, and instinctually got into a stance to blast him with a Kamehamea wave, "kameee.."

"I wouldn't do that if i were you! At this point attacking me would just make me explode instantly!" He sneered at the young warrior in front of him. "There is nothing you can do anymore."

Gohana's face was now the one that showed fear in it. She had no idea what she could do to stop this. Internally she was yelling at herself. She fell to her knees and kept hitting the ground multiple times as she kept yelling in her mind, 'damn it damn it damn it! I could have stopped him! Why didn't I listen to dad!'. She couldn't hear anything else around her, all she could hear was deafening silence. She was so engulfed in her out self pity and anger that she didn't even notice the sudden figure between herself and Cell.

"Gohana, you did great sweety." Came the calm an gentle voice of her father

Gohana quickly snapped out of it and looked up, her fear obvious in her face but now confusion was replacing it. She had no idea how to save everyone and more than anything she was angry with herself that she had let her father down by not listening to him earlier. Even though she was now the strongest warrior known, she felt just like she did in her first fight against Vegeta and Nappa, completely powerless and useless. But Goku just had a smile on his face. The same smile that she had grown up seeing, the same smile that brought her calmness and gave her hope, the same smile she inherited from him, the same smile that both she and her mother loved so much. "But, but I failed. Cell won. Everyone...they're..." She squeaked, feeling utterly defeated.

"You did amazing Gohana, far better than even I though you'd do. I knew you'd be stronger than Cell. I'm so very proud of you! You didnt fail anyone!" He said praising her with a big smile.

'Why is he praising me? Were all about to die! I can't get Cell off the Earth and yet he is just, happy? What does he..." her eyes snapped at the sudden realization of what was about to happen, as Goku put up two fingers up to his forehead and his other hand onto Cell. Gohana couldn't help as a tears started flowing down. "No...d-daddy...please...don't." she weakly pleaded with wide eyes, barely able to even get the words out in more than a whisper. She was barely able to move or even breath right now. She couldn't even hold her new ascended form and dropped back to her regular super state.

Goku gave his daughter one last smile, "I Love you Gohana! More than the thrill of fighting, you and your mother are what pushed me even further than that. Please, tell your mother that I Love her, and...I'm sorry."

"No, stop. You can't take this victory away from me!"

Goku quickly had a look of concentration on his face as he was about to use his Instant Transmition. Gohana's body suddenly jumped alive as she quickly got up and lunged at her father to get him away from Cell, they still had time to try something else. But both he and Cell vanished just before she made contact with her father.

Gohana fell to the ground right where her father had just stood. She was on her hands and knees, trembling in a slight state of shock and frantically looking around trying to sense him. She just barely managed to find him, but she couldn't tell were he was. All she knew was she sensed him, and then almost as suddenly as she found him, his energy was gone. She knew they were not on Earth as she was still there, but then soon the realization of what just happened hit her. Her father had died because of her arrogance and pride. She had essentially killed him. Gohana collapsed onto the ground, crying as she couldn't handle the weight of what had just happened.

***end flashback***

Erasa heard a small sniffling next to her and found that Gohana had tears flowing down her face onto her notebook where she had kept writing 'im sorry' and 'im so sorry daddy' over and over in chicken scratch because her entire body kept trembling. A few other students around them had also noticed and kept glancing over. Even Videl and Sharpner kept looking from time to time. Erasa was now worried about Gohana and just reached out wanting to comfort her. Gohana just flinched and was staring at Erasa with tears flowing down her face, and a look of helplessness in her eyes. Erasa had no idea what was going on, but she couldn't let Gohana stay like this in the middle of class. She stood up and grabbed Gohana's arm, motioned for Videl to follow and pulled her out of the class without so much an explanation to the teacher. She figured if Videl was rushing with them, they wouldnt be questioned. Luckily she was correct as the teacher picked up something was happening between the three girls and didn't mind them leaving as this material was covered each year.

Gohana was still a little bit too into her emotions, she just followed where she was being pulled. and soon she was now outside under a large tree. Erasa remembered her mentioning she feels comfortable around nature having always lived in the mountains during lunch and thought this the best place right now for her. Gohana just curled up a little laying on her side, hugging her knees close to her chest and strained to not let her energy trigger as it usually did, causing a lot of strain. Erasa just sat next to her and just let the girl have her peace. Both girls just watched as Gohana stayed like that for a while, eventually her sobbing calmed down a little and Gohana just fell asleep against the grass, tired from her emotional episode. The noticed how peaceful Gohana looked, curled up asleep on the grass, as her hair swayed in the slight breeze that was present.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I did concider not even having the flashback in there, but in the end i felt i needed it there. Im glad I did!

Ill try to update about every week from now on, even if i have to make them a tad shorter. anyway, stay tuned till next time, Videl might find out something suspicious. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!

By the way if any of you could tell me how the flashback from last chapter was that would be great. I spent probably half my time with just that specific part trying to get the emotion across.

Disclaimer: i dont own anything.

Gohana slowly stirred, feeling the grass against her. Softly sighing, and opening her eyes she found herself outside of the school under a tree. 'How did i?' She thought to herself before she remembered her little emotional snap from earlier. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, still a little watery, but she could tell it would be obvious to other she was crying. It was a time like this she was glad she always hated make up.

"Your awake! Is everything alright Gohana?"

She turned her head and saw Erasa sitting with her as well as Videl with all their bags. Gohana just blushed a little bit.

"Um, I guess." Gohana said staring at the grass. She looked back up at Erasa and needed to ask. "Did anything...weird happen?" She asked. She could remember any time she snapped like that she would either release her energy or she couldnt control her transformation in a Super Saiyan. But usually she was with her friends and family, or at home so there was no need to even try containing herself. She usually just went to a deserted area in the desert and would just let it all out. She felt so exhausted from trying to contain it this time though as she had never had to do so. She could feel that she was still fine, but tired. more than anything though she was glad that she didn't power up or turn into a Super Saiyan.

"Weird? You were crying like crazy for some reason! We dragged you away from class so you didn't have a break down in the middle of class! On your first day no less!" Erasa explained, and it was obvious she was worried. "I wont ask whats wrong because we just meet, but do you need anything?"

Gohana just rubbed her eyes with her shirt sleeve and sniffed a little. "Id rather not talk about it right now. Sorry but, I'm not ready to share that just yet. I will be alright. Its just, something triggered a really bad experience. I will be alright. It happens from time to time." She said to at least let them fell more calm.

Videl however, while still worried about Gohana, was wondering why hearing about her dad beating Cell would trigger an emotional cord like that. "Well, if you're alright lets head on back. I'm sure that everyone is concerned." She said as she stood back up.

Gohana, Erasa, and Videl slowly walked back inside, just as class was letting out. So they just headed to their next class when Sharpner came up behind them. "Is everything alright?" He asked Gohana once he caught up with them. Gohana looked at him a little confused, as all day he had sounded like a cocky guy. But now he seemed more like a really caring person.

"Gohana just needed some fresh air is all. She'll be alright though." Erasa answered for her. Sharpner just nodded at her, ''If you say so.'' he sai and didn't push it any further. Growing up with both Videl and Erasa, he learned that if they wanted him to know what was going on, they would tell him. He figured it was a girl thing and just let Gohana have the same respect he had for his two best friends. ''I am glad to see you feel better though.'' he extended to Gohana.

The four of them walked through the halls towards their last class of the day. Gohana did look a little bit lost in thought, which didn't go unnoticed by her three friends walking with her. Sharpner looked as if he was about to say something about it, but Erasa gave him a look that said, 'not now', so he headed her message. ''So Gohana, you're new to the city, right? Maybe after school we could show you around town.'' he offered to her. He figured something like that would be alright.

Gohana came out of her daze and looked right at Sharpner, ''huh, oh around town? Well to be honest Jake already offered during swim class. I figured I would give him a second chance.'' she shrugged a little as she kept walking.

Erasa and Sharpner gave each other a worried look at that, and Videl looked like she was ready to pounce. of course with Gohana being new, she wouldn't know what's happening, but she noticed the sudden shift of the three around her. ''Is there something I should know about?"

''Gohana, Jake is is pretty dangerous. He has a reputation for being a womanizer, even though no one ever admits to it. Not only that when he gets angry he can become very violent. Even in his tournament matches, he's put several competitors in the critical condition ward. The only two that have ever even beaten him are me and Lime. Sharpner can hold his own here but usually ends in a draw.'' Videl said.

Gohana just listened to Videl fill her in on Jake, but what surprised Videl was that Gohana's face didn't really show much of anything in it. She wasn't shocked, or scared or anything, just blank. Almost like it didn't bother her. 'Oh, I see. Well I can hold my own no problem, so no problem there.'' she said stretching her arms in the air, yawning a tad bit. ''In that case, yeah I'd love to know the city a bit better! As long as we can go get something to eat as well.'' she said smiling. 'Plus would give me more places to land depending on where I'm going!' she thought to herself.

The four of them entered their final class of the day, and in a way Gohana was excited to get the final class over with. She had been nothing but bored the entire day in class. Luckily for her it was an art class and today they just had to paint stuff. Gohana had dabbled in painting before so she was familiar with different techniques, however she didn't do it very often.

Gohana and her new friends were heading out after the final bell had rung for the day. Erasa was a little giddy at showing Gohana around, of course Sharpner and Videl both knew that would mean going to the mall not too far from school. But they didn't mind too much as they did want to show Gohana around.

''Hey Gohana, what's your number by the way? If we get separated we can figure out where to meet.'' Erasa said pulling hers out.

Gohana just smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. ''Um, to be honest I don't have one yet. I've never needed one before now. I was planning on going tomorrow to get one. Just didn't want to deal with it one the first day.''

''Your kidding! You mean you've never thought about getting one!'' a surprised Erasa asked. ''That's it girl! Were getting you one right now!''

Gohana was now a little flustered as she didn't want to impose, and she certainly didn't want to go out of their way just to get her a phone when she could just nab one from Bulma later when she went to speak with her. But she was suddenly pull forward by Erasa and she excitedly hurried off towards the mall.

When they finally arrived, Gohana was very amazed at how big it was. She usually went to a smaller one in West City with Bulma, but you could easily fit that mall inside the current mall. Gohana just kept glancing all over the place, wondering why there were so many places together here. She noticed a directory and started glancing around at it to get a sense of how big it was.

''This is where we are going for your phone! It's nice that the cloths shop is right near it!'' Erasa pointed out.

Gohana followed as Erasa lead the pack. She was walking right next to Videl as Sharpner was walking behind them, watching both Gohana and Videl as they walked.

''You'll have to forgive Erasa Gohana. She loves taking us shopping. about the only reason we let her drag us here is because once were done she let's me and Sharpner pick what to do next without question. He usually picks the arcade. Can't say I blame him, they have this really fun punching game. I sometimes even use it for speed punch training.'' Videl threw a few punches to make her point.

''An arcade? Wow, maybe ill bring the demon trio here sometime!'' Gohana happily exclaimed.

''The demonic trio?'' Sharpner raised an eyebrow in question.

Gohana just smiled and nodded. ''Yeah, its a trio of miscreants and pranksters! Or at least that how they got called that.'' Gohana laughed a little bit at the memory of when she first dubbed them that. ''Really it's my little brother and sister, as well as their friend. Well he's like another little brother to me as well so I guess my little brothers.'' She smiled.

''Oh, how old are they'' Erasa asked.

''Well, my two siblings names are Goten and Raina, Trunks is the other member of the trio. Trunks is about seven and a half, while both Goten and Raina are six and a half. Raina is a few minutes older, so Goten is the youngest of the three.''

Sharpner couldn't help but notice how happy Gohana looked while talking about them, and just chuckled, ''You and your parents must be pretty lucky then. Sounds like they mean the world to you, huh?'' Sharpner said smiling. ''Its kinda like that with my little sister, she...'' Sharpner stopped as Gohana has stopped walking and was a few steps behind them as they turned around.

Gohana had a small tear that ran down her cheek, and she rubbed it away with her sleeve. Sharpner had no clue what he said that caused this but he knew that he was at fault. ''Hey Gohana, listen. Forget I said anything.'' He tried to save himself.

Gohana just looked up and had a small smile, but they could tell she was a little sad. Sharpner got a small glare from Videl and he shivered a bit, and even Erasa gave him a look. ''Yeah, they do mean the world to me! Me and my mother are so lucky to have them. but...'' she trailed and took a deep breath, in a way glad that she had her emotional outbreak earlier as now she was just sad and wasn't hit as hard as she was earlier. Her three friends looked back at her, waiting for what she was about to say. ''Our father died, a few weeks before we even found out mom was pregnant.''

Sharpner went white as a ghost and looked like he was scared she was about to be clobbered by Videl. To his surprise though it was Erasa that hit his arm as hard as she could, which to him didn't bother him much. Gohana just smiled and couldn't help giggle a little, ''It's alright, honestly. We just meet, and you didn't know. I know you didn't mean to bring it up Sharpner.'' Causing him to relax a little bit. ''Maybe one day, when were closer, I might fill you in. But for now I really can't say how.''

''Hey, it's alright Gohana. if you don't want to tell us yet that's fine by us. we won't pry.'' Erasa said and softly hugged the girl for a few second and then smiled, ''now let's go get some shopping done, shall we!'' she nearly shouted.

Nabbing a phone for Gohana was a very quick process, and much easier than Gohana had though. they were in and out in half an hour. As they were walking out Gohana was busy putting in their numbers, as well as her home phone, Bulma's, Krillin's, and her grandpa's.

''Alright, now that that is taken care of,'' Erasa started and looked between both Gohana and Videl, causing Videl to flinch a little bit confusing Gohana. ''its time to go cloths shopping!'' she exclaimed.

''Damn it Erasa, every time you play dress up with me, Sharpner won't stop staring!'' she yelled to her friend her face red with anger. Gohana just blushed slightly as she was worried what Erasa had in mind. Her mother always made her try on either very elegant things, or rather revealing outfits. She always said it was to get the attention of a nice young man so she could have grandbabies. Gohana didn't like much wearing anything really girly. Revealing she didn't mind as much, as usually when training she would mostly wear the sports bra's Bulma developed for her using Saiyan materials, or just wrapped her chest if not using a gravity chamber with either her Gi bottoms or biker shorts.

''Oh come on Videl, only half his attention will be on you.'' she tried to help her friend out, causing Gohana to blush more.

Somehow that seemed to help, and Videl sighed in defeat. '' I'm not going to win this anyway, fine let's just go!'' She crossed her arms. after years of knowing Erasa, she knew full well that there was no way out of this without hearing the end of it.

Gohana just followed them so she didn't get lost. She could just feel out their energy but when completely calm like they were now it was next to impossible for her to do so unless she meditated and focused. She had already spaced that she now even had a phone of her own so she could have just called.

They soon arrived at Erasa's favorite shop to go to. it was the same shop her father owned, so everyone knew her and had no problem with her just coming in to try things on. It was partially the reason Videl was so forgiving about 'dress up' days with Erasa because she knew she probably wouldn't have to carry home any new cloths. Gohana however didn't have this inside knowledge and she guessed from the look of things that the cloths were rather expensive. ''um, could we go somewhere...less...expensive? I don't want to break my budget here.'' Gohana asked. In truth it was a small account that Bulma opened for her and she had a small amount deposited each month for her helping Bulma out.

''Don't worry, my father owns it! So you don't have to buy anything if you don't want to. The staff is used to me just coming in to tr stuff anyway!'' Erasa just smiled. It helped ease Gohana and so she smiled back.

Gohana just kept looking around at the clothing options available. There was practically every type of style and fashion here. it didn't seem like it on the outside but this store alone looked like it was made from about twelve individual stores all combined into one large lot. She had already lost track of Sharpner as he said he was going to buy what he needed anyway and would be back to judge. Gohana was pretty sure his meaning behind that and just blushed a little. She just kept following Videl and Erasa, still looking around at clothes to see if she actually found anything that she liked. She did find a few shirts that she thought she would like so grabbed that.

''Hey Gohana, you don't actually have to try anything on you know.'' Videl pointed out to her when she noticed Gohana grabbing stuff.

''It's alright. I'm used to my mom and God mother playing dress up with me whenever we go shopping. I really don't mind it too much. I've been meaning to actually go cloths shopping anyway. I havent gone in a year and I need some larger cloths anyway.''

'Videl raised an eyebrow in question. ''I'm surprised you'd even say you need bigger cloths. What your wearing now seems fine though.''

Gohana blushed a little bit. ''Well, in the last year or so I've been going through a pretty big growth spurt. I was about this tall two years ago'' she said putting her hand right where she guessed it was, which happened to be just below Videls eye line and now she was a full head taller than Videl. ''It doesn't help my chest has grown a lot as well, so between the two I need larger cloths. It helps at home or during training I just wear whatever is comfortable. So it wasn't really a problem, but with me starting school now I need a new wardrobe. My mom was going to take me but, I've never liked her sense of fashion. So Erasa helping would be a good thing actually!''

Erasa nearly squealed with delight at hearing this and instantly took Gohana's hand and started dragging her around the store. Videl just followed them with a slight smile on her face as she was happy this was now about shopping for Gohana and she was now off the hook. She was, however, designated carrier of whatever Erasa insisted on Gohana trying on. Gohana was very unsure how she would even have time to try on every little thing before Erasa just pointed out everything was the right size, she just had to choose what to buy then mix and match. So Gohana just followed around and watched as the pile of cloths in Videls arms kept growing, and soon it looked like she was having a hard time seeing where she was going.

Gohana was in the changing room debating what of the few things to try on. She never really wore any type of feminine cloths ever since she started training for the Saiyan arrival, with the exception of maybe family gatherings. Luckily Erasa took that into consideration and didn't get anything that was to much for the young girl. Everything she had in front of her wouldn't limit her movement either, so she couldn't really refuse them. Still it was kinda odd for her to be showing off new cloths to her new friends, but it wasn't the hardest thing she'd ever done.

She pulled her shirt off and set it on the hook on the door and grabbed on of the dark blue blouse shirts that Erasa nabbed for her. She did have to admit, it wasn't that bad at all. She just wasn't sure what to even try on with it. Holding up a pair of jean shorts that looked like they would reach just above her knees with pockets on the legs, she shrugged and decided with that combination. At first she thought the shorts were a little to tight on her hips, but she just moved her leg in the air a few times and noticed that it didn't limit her in any way, even with her balancing on one foot with her other leg straight over her head. 'Wow, maybe it was just the type of cloths mom kept picking that were limiting my movement!' she though to herself.

Putting both legs on the floor now, she looked again in the mirror and though she actually liked exactly what she was wearing now. Smiling, she changed back out and put it next to what she was wearing earlier. She rummaged through the cloths and kept picking different combinations of cloths. In the end, she had decided to stick with just about everything that Erasa had picked out for her. She would figure out exactly what to match everything with later, as she just had tried on everything to make sure they would fit.

Putting on the shorts with the blouse from earlier, she grabbed everything else and walked out of the changing room where Erasa was poking fun at Videl and Sharpner was just relaxing on on of the chairs with his stuff he bough in a bag at his feet.

''So, how do I look?'' Gohana asked her friends smiling while a slight blush found its way to her cheeks.

The three of them glanced over at her and were surprised in a sense. Erasa noticed how cute she looked in her new cloths. She had a mix of femininity, but at the same time because of both her stance and the scar on her left shoulder, it was obvious she couldnt handle herself and she could easily take anyone on. Surprisingly enough to both Videl and Erasa, it was Sharpner who spoke up first.

''Hot damn Gohana! You should dress like that more often!'' he stated, causing Gohana to blush a bit more and rub her neck just like her father. Sharpner caught sight of Videl giving him the look, ''I mean, well you have a natural beauty to you like Videl and Erasa here. And your a fighter as well, so it suits you. ya know, a mix of being both feminine and soft, with an edge.'' he tried to save himself.

Luckily for him Gohana smiled and giggled a little. ''Thanks Sharpner.''

Paying for everything, Gohana put them all into a spare capsule she had for carrying stuff home. They walked out of the clothing store and Gohana kept noticing Erasa staring at her hair which caused her to get curious as to why. ''Um, Erasa, is there something in my hair?'' she asked, feeling around for anything that might be in it.

''No, sorry. I was just thinking, how do you get it to stay up like that? It looks kinda wild. although growing up in the mountains I guess it suits you.'' Erasa asked, having been curious all day.

''Wild?" Gohana said, "Oh, you mean it standing all over the place in the front. Actually my hair just naturally does that. I don't really do much to it because I like how soft it is. If I have to dress up I _might_ do something with it. My hair is honestly one thing I really like. My mom even tried me getting it cut different than this before school. She wanted some more normal style. I kept raising a fuss against it, so in the end we just agreed to touch it up a bit. Raina helped out because she likes playing with it.''

''No way! Your hairs just slightly shorter than mine when its down and I couldn't get it to stand up with a tub of glue!'' she said, then glanced at Sharpner.

''Hey, we were nine when I did that! can't you get over it already!'' Sharpner defended.

''No, seriously,'' Gohana said while grabbing Videls hand and placing it in her hair that stood out. ''See, no glue.'' she joked.

Videl couldn't stop playing with Gohana's hair. it felt just like silk, yet at the same time incredibly tough. ''what the hell? Seriously Gohana what type of conditioner do you use?'' she asked getting a slight look from Sharpner, and a knowing smirk from Erasa. Videl blushed a tad bit and crossed her arms. ''N...not that I care!''

Erasa was soon stroking the long hair and was really surprised at how soft it was. ''So, it just stands up like that? Kinda cool I guess. It really does suit you Gohana. I have to spend a ton of time with my hair.''

Gohana just smiled her family innocent smile and laughed a little. ''Yeah, got it from my dad. Raina's hair tends to get wild but she doesn't mind it cut. Goten's is even more wild!'' she said happily.

''Can we stop talking about hair please. It's making me gag.'' Sharpner said sounding very board. He didn't mind hair, but if he didn't stop it they would have gone on forever. ''Besides, we still have to show Gohana around town remember?'' He tried to reason.

Gohana continued to be shown around town for a bit, and she was actually enjoying seeing the sights there were. She made a point to make sure she flew by a couple times early in the morning to get an aerial view. Her favorite thing she saw so far was the world famous Satan City Zoo, the largest in the world. She knew she had to go there sometime, and they had even mentioned they would go with her. Gohana wasn't paying much attention to the time, but knew she was still alright as she told her mother she would be walking around the city after school so to not expect her till later.

The small group was headed to get some lunch at a local buffet as Gohana had pointed out she was a little hungry. It was only about 7 blocks away so they started heading that way when Videl' watch started beeping. Gohana just looked around for the source of the noise as she didn't know what was causing it, Videl just pulled her glove back a little bit, ''Videl here!''

''Videl, the Satan apartments are on fire. We need you here now! there are people still trapped high up but their too scared to even move! We're hoping you could get them to move!''

Gohana recognized the voice, it was that of the police chief from this morning. She could hear the panic in his voice and before Gohana could think Videl pulled out her helicopter capsule and decapsuleized it. ''Get in!'' she ordered.

Opening up the domed door, Videl got in and Erasa and Shaprner followed suit. they were used to this and something like this they could help those that get out, and the police force was familiar with them to allow them to help as Videl had brought them on occasion before. ''Gohana! get in!'' Videl barked at her and Gohana quickly joined Erasa in the back.

Videl closed the cockpit door and lifted of before speeding towards the building. Luckily it was only about a minute by flight, but the bad news was it was one of the largest residential buildings in th entire city. And in the area around it it was one of the tallest as well, as it had thousands of occupants. Videl found a landing spot set out for her by some flares and carefully landed in it. a crowd of people had already gathered, all crying out with worry for those still inside, may of which lived in the burning building. Videl quickly opened the door and ran over to the chief so she could be filled in. Erasa and Sharpner got out as well, but as they were not the front lines so to speak. Gohana just followed them as they seemed to know more what they were doing and decided to just follow suit.

''Cheif get me fire jacket! I'll go up and try to get them to come down! Is there any way to help put the fire out while I'm in there?''

''There is a water tower on the roof, if we could get that open, it could help. It won't put it out, but it can easily help slow it down so the fire fighters can get to it.'' He informed Videl.

Gohana just kept an ear out for what Videl was being told so she could react as needed. She knew she needed to help, so was waiting for the perfect opportunity to get away. She just had to figure out how to sneak away without anyone seeing her, and Sharpner and Erasa not noticing.

''Gohana, Erasa and Sharpner know what to do! I'm sorry but could you please stay with the crowd!'' Videl asked more as a demand as she put on the fire resistant jacket she was handed and quickly ran into the burning building with some more fire fighters right behind her. Gohana headed towards the crowd, glad that she didn't have to find an opening to sneak away as it was presented right to her.

Videl raced up the flight of stairs with the goup of emergency personal behind her, a mix of EMT and Fire fighters. She was informed every floor was clear but the last ten, and when the building was forty stories high, she knew she had to hurry as fast as she could. The emergency people behind her were able to keep up with her barely, but they pushed on to stay near her, as they knew the people who were to scared to do anything would feel better with all of them. At least that was the hope.

Quickly flinging a door open, Videl ran down the hall to the first floor she was told to try and help at. she saw people being helped to escape, and from the looks of it many were burnt or injured. The smell of the burning building was getting to her, but she ignored it for the time being. She saw someone waving her down the hall and she quickly ran towards them, shielding her face from the heat.

''Videl, there's a little girl, she's inside a hole in the wall that formed when part of the floor collapsed! She's to scared to come out, and we can't get in there!'' she informed Videl as quickly and calmly as she could, but it wa obvious that she was scared for the little girl.

Videl quickly asked where she was and ran into the apartment, and quickly spotted the hole. She ran over to it and peered in, seeing the little girl frightened and curled up against something as she clutched onto her stuffed bunny. Videl guessed she couldn't be any older than 5. She was crying and crying out for her mom and Videl got down lower so the little girl could see her better. She wasn't even really sure what to say, it wasn't to often she had to handle a situation like this one, it was usually hostages if anything and she usually just addressed the guys she was beating up. Finally, Videl just decided to get the girls attention before over thinking anything.

''Hey, are you alright?'' Videl asked loud enough so she could be heard, but she didn't scream it out. She tried to make it as gentle as she could.

The little girl looked up at her, and she instantly recognized Videl. ''Y..yes, but...mommy. Where is she! I'm scared. I want my mommy'' she was crying, holding onto the bunny even tighter.

Videl looked at the hole and guessed she was just large enough to fit through, one of the few times her small frame came in handy. She slowly started crawling into the hole, ''I'm sure she's fine, she is probably outside now worried about you like crazy! Let's go see her.'' she offered her hand out to the girl, now through the hole and kneeling right next to the girl.

The little girl rubbed her eye's and grabbed Videls hand, still tearing though. She held the bunny in a death grip, to scared to let it go. Videl slowly climbed back out the hole then waited for the girl to crawl through. She quickly got the girl to the police women that had flagged Videl down earlier and she ran back off to the stairs. She had no clue how many people were left in the building, but hoped se didn't run into any more policeman on the stairwell as they were informed to wait for her if they needed her to try to help boost their morale and get out of the building.

Luckily for Videl she managed to climb all the way to the roof, but the higher and higher she climber the worse the heat got. She could feel it, even with the flame retardant jacket she was wearing. She saw what she needed, the giant water tower, and the release valve incase of emergencies. Well this certainly counted as an emergency, so Videl tried to make her way through the flames to open it. Helicopters were flying around the building, trying to get an aerial view of everything to help better coordinate the ground team below. But from their vantage point it looked like the building was burning worse than before.

The building shook, throwing Videl off balance and she slammed her should hard into the ground and she screamed at the sudden pain in her shoulder. She got up though, as she was determined to get the valve open and buy them more time to put out the flames before the building fell over. The building shaking was a sure sign the supports were being destroyed somewhere, most likely about two thirds of the way up as that's where the fire started.

Videl barely touched the steel and searing pain shot through her hand, causing her to scream and blow on her exposed fingers. She could even feel the heat though her gloves, which looked as though they we're burn on contact. she frantically looked around for anything she could use to help her open the valve without touching the metal.

The building shook as the supports gave away about eight stories down. It had yet to topple over, but the suddenness of it threw Videl to the ground again, although this time she wasn't caught off guard as much she still landed hard on her knees causing her leg to go numb a little. The shock did cause the floor beneath one of the support structures for the massive water storage dome to fall apart, causing it to start falling, right towards Videl. Videl's eye widened in fear as she saw the five ton water tower falling towards her, she knew she couldn't get away because it was to big, and her right leg was still tingling. She just closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

A loud clang was all Videl heard, but no pain followed. She didn't feel anything crushing her and she was glad that she didn't have to experience trauma in her passing. But she could till feel heat all around her. She opened her eyes in confusion and saw she had not been crushed. She looked up and her eyes went wide in shock as someone was standing, or more accurately, floating just above the ground, holding up the water tank with just a single arm. She looked just like the glowing girl from this morning to Videl, but she didn't know why she seemed different.

''Are you alright?'' Gohana asked, but trying to make her voice slightly different.

Videl looked at the girl in front of her in shock. 'How is she holding that up, with one arm even! and she's not on the ground. What's going on?' she was lost in her own thought that she had not realized she had asked her anything.

''Videl!'' Gohana snapped at her, causing Videl to flinch a little but come out of her daze. ''Are you alright?'' She asked again looking back down at her, her hair flowing around her a bit from the flames surrounding her body.

Videl nodded and looked at the girl in shock. Then something hit her. 'She looks so familiar. but, why? I only just saw her this morning.' then she caught site of her face. 'She looks similar to Gohana. wait a minute, her eyes, and...' she glanced over at her shoulder and she could see a scar on the girls left shoulder. It looked lighter than Gohana's but almost exactly the same. ''Gohana!?''

Gohana outwardly kept a convincing poker face, something she had learned over the years thanks to both Piccolo and Vegeta. ''Sorry, who's Gohana?'' she asked Videl.

In truth, Gohana was now rushing through her head how Videl could have seen through that it was her. It didn't take her long to realize and remember that not only had everyone got a good look at her scars, but her eyes were still a little red from her crying earlier. 'Fuck! Why didn't I just put on a t shirt.' scolded herself.

''Gohana! what the hell!'' Videl repeated in shock.

Gohana just turned back to the water tank, 'fuck it, I'll figure this out later.' she though as she thrust her other hand through the metal effortlessly and pulled her hand back through. She grabbed a chunk of the metal and ripped it open without an visible strain. To Videl it looked just like she was tearing tissue paper.

Putting the water tank down so it could spill down the building, Gohana turned back to Videl. ''We have to get off, now.'' she said in a rather neutral tone as Videl just stood up shouting. '' I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how the hell your floating, and this...this, glowing flame thing your doing. and how the hell can you just shove your arm through solid steel!'' She started yelling.

''Listen you, I don't know who the hell you think I am, but stop demanding anything of me! I just saved your life and unless you can fly yourself, good luck getting down.'' she yelled back, pointing to the hole in the floor that was the stairwell. ''If your talking about that black haired girl you came here with, then take a closer look! My hair isn't even the right color, and mine sticks out more than her's. Care to explain that one!'' She yelled back.

Videl did have to admit, she had a point. Gohana's hair was shiny jet black, and this girl had glowing blond hair that stood up a bit more than Gohana's. Even her eye's were different, they were a shiny teal green color. She was right, even though they looked so similar. Still, she wasn't going to give up, but right now she did need a way off the building.

The building shook a little and started to tilt, and Gohana quickly grabbed Videl, and jumped off the building edge. Videl was screaming as she felt dizzy at staring down and seeing how high they were, in free fall. She couldn't help hold onto Gohana tightly in fear, until they were close to the ground and their decent started to slow down. Gohana landed and let Videl down, but Videl just kept holding onto her for a few seconds as her legs were trembling too much at first. She was still in a slight panicked state from the sudden leap from the building she didn't notice a few police officers rushing towards her.

They all looked at Gohana in fear, after all it wasn't every day they saw someone in flames and flying. Gohana let her aura calm down and it disappeared, which seemed to help calm the police officers down a little bit. Or at least take a few more steps to help Videl.

Videl slowly got her legs back and started heading towards the police chief, where she saw both Erasa and Sharpner as well. She made a beeline towards them, not paying any attention to the paparazzi around her.

''Videl! Oh Kami you're alright!'' Erasa nearly death gripped the girl, causing Videl to struggle breathing. Taking the hint, Erasa eased up and held onto her shoulders, ''We knew you were on the roof, but then suddenly saw someone falling. we were so scared!'' Erasa had a few tears escape her eye's as she was terrified she was about to see her best friend splatter on the pavement. Sharpner was right there as well, at Videl could see the worry on his face, even if he didn't verbally express them. She had grown up with them so she could read him like a book.

''I'm alright Sharpner, a little shaken up though.'' She looked back to Gohana, or at least who she thought was her. ''Where's Gohana?''

''She went into the crowd to get out of the way like you said. Honestly we've been so busy helping everyone else, we havn't bothered calling or looking. I'll go call her real quick, make sure she isn't lost.'' Sharpner said and went to sit against the bumper.

Gohana walked up to them, and looked at the police officers, who most had their hands at the ready to shoot. She looked back at the chief, ''You saw I helped this morning. Tell your men they don't have to worry.'' she said in a slightly more neutral voice than she had with Videl just moments ago on the roof.

Erasa looked up at the girl who saved Videl and had a look of confusion on her face. ''Go...hana?'' She asked unsure.

Gohana just shook her head at her then looked back to the chief. ''Hey, this building might collapse! You have to clear this area of everyone now!''

The chief just looked Gohana over, unsure what exactly to do. It was obvious that the building would fall over at some point because of the damage done by the fire. However, he wasn't sure how to get ride of everyone and just called some officers over to him.

''Look, whoever you are. Were not even sure who you are, or that you didn't start this for the attention.'' He accused. Gohana just stared him down without making a change in her face. This caused him to get a little uneasy so he just decided to listen to her advice for now. ''Men, get everyone out of the area. And call the city center, were going to need some cranes over here to dismantle the damaged area so they don't fall!''

The officers ran off to their squad cars to get the info to the police HQ, and the chief just rubber the bridge of his nose in thought. ''Damn it, every day something goes wrong.''

The sound of creaking metal was heard again as one of the few support structures keeping the top part of the building level gave away, and the broken section tore off from the other side as the sudden shift in weight caused the structures to fail. Everyone in the streets below was now in a panic as they all tried to get away, including the emergency teams. unfortunately a massive group had come to see what was going on, so no one could get away without hurting others. Videl wasn't sure if her knee was bruised or fine but she didn't care. She started running for cover just like everyone else.

''Masenko-HAAAAA!''

Gohana thrust her hands over her head and blasted her own signature move towards the falling debree. She had not sensed any living thing left in the building, so she was sure she wouldn't be killing anyone. Most of the crowd was to scared to really even notice at all what was going on behind them, but Videl and most of the police force were watching this happen right in front of them. All they could see was a golden bean of light coming from the girls hands shooting upwards towards the building, and when the beam shrunk and vanished, almost all of the debree was gone. Even a few extra floors were gone, but the danger was all gone.

Gohana just stood there looking up at the sky and was glad that was over with. She wished she had not needed to do that but it was the only way to save everyone. There was to much debree to simply hold up. She started walking toward the police officers, but they all now had a look of either shock or terror, a few even shakily held their guns towards her. Gohana didn't mind to much and just kept walking up to the chief and she stopped in front of him. ''What's your name officer?'' she asked bluntly.

''Y, yamanaka Akito.'' He answered, slightly shaking. He had now seen this girl do the impossible two times today, and it both sacred and amazed him.

''Well than, Akito, get everyone to safety and do not tell the media what I did. You can say anything else you want.'' Getting a nod out of him, Gohana vanished.

About half an hour later, the police had cleared the area of everyone that didn't need to be there. There were even police blockages preventing anyone from coming back in. Videl was finishing up informing the news media about what happened there, and she stuck with the story her and Akito had decided to tell them. Sighing to herself, she headed over to the squad car where Erasa and Sharpner were at as they had special permission to stay. She smiled a little but then noticed they were one short. ''Hey, where's Gohana?''

''Oh, the police wouldn't allow anyone back in. So we told her to stay where she was and you'll call when your finished. Seeing as we weren't allowed to head out.'' Sharpner filled her in.

Videl just thought for a moment and just nodded. Her mind kept racing back to earlier on the roof, that girl looked just like Gohana. ''come on, let's go get her. I feel bad her first day ended up like this.'' Videl said, pulling her phone from her bag and calling Gohana to see where she was.

It only took a few minutes for them to get where Gohana was, and Videl was close to questioning her, but decided against it right now. She was very suspicious of her now, but if she was right and it was Gohana, she had saved her and everyone else today. She had to get more from her before flat out interrogating her.

''Videl, are you alright?'' a worried Gohana asked, which threw Videl off a bit. 'I was sure that was her.' ''Yeah, I'm alright Gohana. Nothing to worry about.'' she said smiling.

Gohana sighed in relief that she was alright, and smiled back. ''I'm glad to hear that. When I saw you falling, I thought you fell and were going to die.'' She said worried.

''I'm fine, really Gohana. I face danger all the time. Although I will admit, that was pretty scary. Anyway, I say we call it a day. It's getting late and honestly, after what I just went through I wanna go home and sleep.'' she sighed.

Gohana just smiled and nodded. ''Yeah, I still have to get home. Just need to know which way the train is.'' she lied. She needed to still go see Bulma before even getting home and she didn't want to worry her mom too much.

The four of them walked together to the train station to make sure Gohana got their safe. She kept insisting she would be alright, but in the end she had lost. It wasn't like they were riding with her or anything. It didn't take them long as they were only a few blocks away, so they got their rather quickly. They said goodby to their new friend as Videl got her jet copter capsule out to take both Sharpner and Erasa home. Gohana waved them off smiling as the vehicle rose up and then speed off over the buildings. Waiting a few minutes, Gohana quickly glanced back and forth a few times to make sure no one was watching and then quickly lept into the air.

Now high above the city, Gohana could feel the evening breeze flowing across her body and she took in a deep breath of air and smiled. She always preferred the fresh air back home, or even high up in the sky. And after spending an entire day in the city she enjoyed it. Taking a few more deep breaths, opened her eyes and took one last glance at the city below her. ''Well, that was an interesting first day.'' she said to herself as she then flew off towards Capsule Corp leaving a white streak behind her

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. i do wanna say sorry it took so long to go through just the first day but i couldn t figure out how to shorten it.

anyway, if you liked it let me know! your encouragment helps. :)

as a heads up, the next one will either be out in just a few day, ooooor a little longerthan two weeks. Destiny comes out next week, hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

so sorry this took so long everyone! anyway I hope you enjoy

disclaimer:as usual, I dont own the characters.

Unable to focus on the problem before her, Bulma put her pen down in frustration and rubbed her temples. She had been at this problem already for almost two weeks now but she had to solve it. they were revealing new prototype air ships to some investors who are looking for new travel technology. Not that Capsule Corp even needed investors, but they were specifically requested and Bulma was always one for a challenge. Grabbing her coffee, she took a sip from it. It was more a twitch than anything as she wasn't sleepy at all, and the coffee was luke warm at best. Still it always helped her think. She got up and walked around her office for a short time to help clear her mind when her intercom went off.

''Excuse me Mrs. Bulma.'' the secretary said through the speaker.

Bulma rolled her eyes and went over to her the desk phone and hit the speaker button. ''Minako, how many times do I have to say it's just 'Bulma', no Mrs. needed, please!'' she said slightly annoyed. It was better now that she was at least calling her Bulma, for the longest time she kept calling her Mrs. Briefs. ''And didn't I specifically say I'm not to be disturbed!'

There was a slight pause as Minako waited to see if she would continue. ''Yes but Gohana just arrived.'' She said and Bulma perked up. ''And it looks like Trunks is teasing her.'' she added laughing a little.

Bulma smiled and laughed a little bit to herself at the thought of Trunks poking fun at Gohana. He always saw her as an older sister, so he always poked fun at her if he saw a chance. Grabbing the cup off coffee and pouring some more luke warm coffee from the coffee maker, she headed out to the lobby to see what was happening between Gohana and Trunks.

''Trunks you little twerp!'' she yelled at him, trying to gather up the cloths from all over the lobby. ''I told you not to throw that!''

Trunks had found the capsule with all the clothes inside and threw it up in the air, making the cloths fly everywhere. Trunks was surprised at what was in it and instantly started teasing Gohana for getting cloths so different than she usually had. Even Bulma couldn't help but laugh a little and notice the difference in cloths. Even the cloths that Gohana was wearing seemed a little different, Bulma just walked towards the two of them.

''Well well, looks like your finally wearing some stuff that fits you.'' she teased the young girl a little causing Gohana to blush and retaliate.

''Aaaahhh, Bulma not you too! I thought you'd be on my side!'' She pouted.

Bulma just went over and set the coffee on the desk as Minako just watched and laughed a little. She walked over and helped them pick the cloths back up and set them back into the bags that were flung everywhere. Trunks just kept picking up cloths and wondering why Gohana would ever wear stuff like this. He was used to seeing 18, Chichi, and even his mom wear some stuff like this, but he was always used to see Gohana wear baggy or loose fitting stuff. He just didn't see her as a girly girl.

''Seriously though Gohana, why wear this stuff? You'll look even more like a girl.'' Trunks flatly said, not thinking very much about it. Even though she was a girl, he never really saw her as a typical girl. But these cloths would put her right in there. Gohana just stormed over to him growling.

''So your saying I'm ugly, is that is!'' she literally screamed at Trunks, causing him to fall over and he was now a little scared.

''N..no! Your not ugly! You're...the most...pretty girl in the world.'' He stuttered trying to save himself.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at her son with the predicament he had gotten himself into. And she couldn't help but make it worse. ''Trunks, I thought you said I was the prettiest in the world. Now your here telling Gohana she is? You're in for it now buster, you lied to me, or are to Gohana. Now tell me,'' she smiled crossing her arms, ''who is the prettiest?''

Trunks looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he knew he was in it deep this time. He kept stuttering and looking back and forth at his mother and his sister, and it just kept getting worse. ''Um, I think I hear dad calling me to the gravity chamber. I umm, I gotta go so he doesn't make it worse on me!'' he said making a run for it.

Gohana just broke down laughing, nearly falling over, as she was laughing so hard at what just happened. It was so rare that anyone was able to get a leg up on him with his pranks, or Raina's for that matter. But when they did, it was always priceless.

''Now that made my day instantly better!'' Bulma smirked and went back to her coffee as Gohana finished putting everything bag and capsuleizing it. ''I do have to ask sweety, it is odd to see you dressed more feminine than usual. It really does suit you though. You should dress like this more often. It helps the natural beauty you already have though.''

Gohana couldn't help but blushed a little at the compliment. ''Thanks. Um to be honest, I've never been against it, it's just that the stuff you and mom always pick out always feels so restricting that I can't move freely. I hate it!''

Bulma just nodded and then went over her and gave her god daughter a big hug, which Gohana gave back as she had not been over for a few months.

''Either way its great to see you hun. Hey, you think maybe you could put that super computer of a brain to work and help me out with something real quick?'' She asked.

Gohana just smiled, ''Actually I came to ask your help with something as well! Let's call it a trade.'' she said.

Bulma lead her to her office where she had spent all day over a single problem. grabbing the blueprints that she had, as well as all the notes that she had layed out, Gohana sat down and started glancing all over the place. Bulma kept watching her eyes constantly shifting back and forth and it amazed her that she could process so much advanced info so fast. For a little while, Gohana just kept shifting her gaze from paper to paper while Bulma just sat at a chair relaxing as she sipped her coffee. She knew Gohana worked best in silence when she wasn't at home, though she proffered the sounds of nature for some slight background noise.

''If you make the energy focal point a slight smaller as it narrows along this point, it should make enough space for the coolant system surrounding it, and you wont have to figure out how everything else gets rearranged. Plus the extra space could be used for the extra heat buffer that you would need. You'd need only about ten percent more padding but it would allow for sixty-two percent more total if you want.'' Gohana said smiling to herself. She looked helping Bulma out with her work, she even helped design many things.

Bulma got out of her seat and went over Gohana's math and notes to see how she had come up with such a simple solution like that. Looking over she soon noticed she not only fixed the heating issue, but might have actually made the prototype more efficient and faster as well. '' And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I pay for the best!'' She said smiling.

Gohana smiled as well, remembering the first time she had helped Bulma out at a showing at a tech show. Whenever she was truly amazed at how Gohana either fixed a problem or came up with a new product, she would say something along those lines, it was their own special phrase Bulma had for her, and it had been a while since she had spoken them.

Bulma put all the notes and blueprints away into a roller to keep them safe and set them aside. ''Now, before I ask what it was that you needed help with,'' Bulma started as she went back t o Gohana and placed her hand on her shoulder, ''is everything alright sweety? It looks like you were crying earlier today.'' During Gohana's time looking everything over, Bulma noticed a slight redness in her eyes, but knew to let her finish up what she was doing before asking.

Gohana just looked a little sad and looked down a bit. ''Yeah. I um, found out what Hercule said happened. Well I mean I knew what he said, but actually hearing it being said in detail. It all technically happened, but he just twists it around to a partial truth. Than at that pont, I...though back at what happened.''

Bulma didn't need for her to finish what she was saying, she knew well that to this day Gohana still blamed herself for her father's death. She seemed better about it the last few years, but it didn't mean she didn't have episodes of small emotional break down from time to time either.

''I never did like that man for taking your credit and bashing my family, I really wish you would just agree for us to tell the world the truth sometimes. Put him in his place.'' Gohana knew full well that all the others thought that they should come forward, but the only reason none of them ever did was because she had flat out asked them not to, and none of them asked again since. Surprisingly not even Vegeta argued against it, because he said it was Gohanas decision as it was her who killed Cell.

''It's alright, really. I don't want the attention. Which by the way brings me to why I'm here. You see, I kinda need a disguise.'' she said with an innocent grin on her face.

Bulma raised an eyebrow in question. She knew Gohana did not like being the center of attention, short of her birthday.

'' Well you see, I kind of had to help out today, two times out in Hercule City. So I just transformed and went in my sports bra so no one would recognize me. But my new friend, Videl, she recognized me the second time. So I need some type of outfit so no else suspects anything.'' Gohana explained.

''Videl, why does that name sound familiar?'' Bulma asked herself in question.

''She's Hercules daughter.'' Gohana answered for her. ''So do you think you could help me make up some kind of disguise?'' she asked again.

''Gohana, you help me fix a problem in an engine block in a new top of the line jet, and all you want in return is a silly costume. Did I ever tell you your my favorite worker?'' she ruffled Gohana' hair softly smiling.

''Hehehe, only a few times.'' She smiled back.

''So do you have any ideas for a type of outfit you'd want?'' Bulma asked.

Gohana had not put much of any thought into what it would look like until now. She rested her elbow on the desk with her chin resting in her hand. She knew for starters it had to be something that she could easily change in and out of, so Saiyan under armor like Vegeta's battle armour would be good, and it helped that it was incredibly comfortable no matter how tight it was. But what around it did she want on it was the main question. She couldn't just wear a set of Saiyan armor as both Vegeta and Trunks were wearing them at the Cell games, which was an idea but that would cause too many questions down the line. So that ruled it out to her as it wasn't worth the hassle later on.

Thinking back to any type of media she could think of, she came upon a good idea. ''How about some type of metallic look, styled a little after Vegeta's Saiyan armor. But like it being made out of Kevlar pieces. I guess it would look cool like that!'' She offered. She just couldn't think of anything else really. ''And continue the neck fabric so I can wear it over my face, kinda like a ninja a guess. I can just transform as well so no one could see my face with my hair different.''

Bulma looked as though she was in thought for a bit and nodded. ''I got you covered kiddo. Just give me about an hour or two. Why don't you go get something to snack on.'' She told her and headed back towards her office.

Gohana got up and headed off to the kitchen to grab a snack as she was getting hungry again, and the offer for food was too tempting to pass up. Plus since Bulma knew over her appetite it wouldn't phase her how much a snack would be. Once she got there she headed on over and opened the fridge. looking around she instantly just chompped down on an apple while grabbing a few other small things here and there.

Vegeta had just finished up in the gravity chamber and was heading off to the kitchen to grab some food before showering. He was dripping wet from the intense five hour training session he just put himself through and was just wiping his face with a towel he had around his neck. He was already a little annoyed that Trunks came in and bothered him, and he figured ten hours for today was enough.

Entering the kitchen, he noticed someone rummaging through the fridge, and he didn't recognize them. ''Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home!'' He literally yelled across the room, storming over to Gohana.

Gohana stood up and took another bite from the apple in her mouth, chewing it as she talked. ''oh, what's up Vegeta?''

Vegeta nearly had to do a double take at Gohana as he had never seen her once wear anything like what she was currently wearing. Gohana picked up on that and just smirked. ''What's the matter Vegita, not used to seeing a female before?'' she teased him, causing him to visiblly get more annoyed at her.

''THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING? YOUR A SAIYAN, SHOW SOME DAMN PRIDE!'' He yelled at her, causing Gohana to just chuck her apple full force at Vegeta. The apple just splattered on his face, but still Vegeta barely even saw it as Gohana threw it so quickly.

''Say's the guy wearing just biker shorts and some tattered boots! Why does it matter what I wear anyway?'' she asked annoyed.

''You're a Saiyan, and a warrior. Yet your now wearing pathetic earth cloths that a typical weakling girl would wear.'' Vegita nearly growled.

''In case you have forgotten, I AM an Earthling! And this 'low class half breed girl', as you call me, can still kick your ass without even fully powering up in my regular super form! while you have to power up to level two just to keep up!'' Vegeta flinched, he knew she was right and Gohana just smirked. It was rare anyone made him react, usually it was just Bulma, but in the wrong mood Gohana he feared the worse as he literally couldn't beat her, and he knew it.

''One of these days brat!'' He snarled back at her and just left the kitchen.

Gohana just smiled to herself and continued to eat up her snack. Putting her stuff on the table she sat down and relaxed during her small food break. She didn't know how long Bulma would be making her outfit so she just pulled out whatever homework she didn't finish already, which was just the last class', and finished it in just a couple of minutes.

''Mom, can I have an outfit as well?'' Trunks asked excitedly as Bulma gave Gohana a watch.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh a little at her son's eagerness and innocense he was showing right now, as he was bouncing on his toes in excitment. Bulma explained how the watch worked to Gohana and Gohana was starting to get very excited as well.

''Well, what are you waiting for? try it out!'' Bulma said.

Gohana pressed the button indicated and her cloths vanished to be replaced with her new super hero disguise. It was indeed a Saiyan style under armor, but it was much darker blue than usual. At also didn't have sleeves, like Vegita's new spin on his was. The chest plate literally did look like the armor they all wore in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber getting ready for Cell, except this had a very metallic look to it, as if it was fully designed from pieces of metal bound together like actual armor. All of the pieces just move around each other, then she realized they were just for show. There were some other metallic like pieces at specific spots to give it the look of actual suit of armor, but they were just for show as well she guessed. The boots didn't look much different to the usual ones, but the gloves were a tighter fit, and fingerless as well. Gohana just smiled, looking herself over in the mirror. There was even a sash that was wrapped around her neck loosely, and a longer piece fell behind down to her knees, with some more fabric continuing from the neck to allow her to use as a face mask. Giving a slight smirk she pulled the face mask up and powered up to her Super Saiyan to see what the completed outfit looked like.

Even with the face mask on Bulma could tell how big Gohana was smiling. She was very glad that she was so happy about it, and even Trunks was excited.

''Mom, please please please can you make me one!'' he nearly yelled out.

'Maybe, I'll think about it.''

''Ah man.'' Trunks said defeated, as he guessed that already meant no.

Gohana just laughed a little and ruffled his hair a bit and laughed a little. ''Hey don't worry squirt! some day you'll get to play hero just like me!''

''Play hero? Nah, I'd rather be the hero next time a threat comes by! Then the entire world will know I'm the greatest in the world!'' Trunks shouted with his fists in the air in excitement.

Gohana couldn't help but admire his determination, but still she couldn't stand the though of her sudo little brother in a life or death fight. Pushing the button on her watch bringing her back to her usual cloths, ''Trust me Trunks, it's not as fun as you think. Sure, training can help physically prepare you. But mentally, its very different.''

''But you train all the time for the next fight!''

''No Trunks, I train so that you, Goten and Raina don't have to be faced with fights to the death. I love training the three of you because you want to, but I refuse to make you all have to fight like I did! I don't really regret it to be honest but there was no choice. But now I do have a choice.'' Gohana said.

Bulma never Gohana talk about this much before, and was a little surprised at first. no one had asked her why she continued training after Cell but she knew now.

"So that's how you convinced your mother to let you keep training."

"actually I just continued to train. Mom didn't really stop me, she just said I had to keep my studies up. It wasn't until we found out about Goten and Raina that I took it more serious."

"I'm still amazed that Chichi let you continue training in the first place, givin how against it she was before everything changed."

"Yeah, I think that dad dyeing had something to do with it. She even started training Goten and Raina long before I took over their training. They were about as strong as dad was when mom fought him at the tournament after barely a year. They get so strong so fast." Gohana said smiling.

Clicking the button, she returned to her normal cloths and sighed. "Well, its getting late. I should head on home before mom gets to worried about me. She knew I would be late but I dont want to push it." she said. She didnt want to go but she knew she should. She would get scolded for showing up late from training, so there was no telling what her mother would do being late home from school.

"Hey Trunks, don't forget we have a three vs one against me in the gravity room this weekend! So train up!" Gohana said to Trunks before heading off to grab her book bag from the room she and Bulma were working in earlier. Trunk had a look of pure joy on his face at that and instantly ran off without a word to the gravity room.

Having said good by to Bulma, and her parents whom she ran into on the way out, she flew off into the sky towards home. She was very excited to show Goten and Raina that she was now a super hero, that she was going a little faster than usual. She was enjoying the flight though as flying was one of the best techniques she ever learned. As a kid she always wanted to learn, that is until she had to. She had meant what she said to Trunks about not regretting being forced to fight, but she didn't like the idea of them fighting the same type of battles.

Loosing her moment of pure bliss in the sky, she heard sirens blarring in the streets below her. She wasn't even aware that she was low enough to hear them, but she didn't mind much. She smiled at the opportunity to appear as her new alter ego. 'Wait, what should I call myself?'she though as she hit the button, changing into her new outfit. Pullin the face mask part over so her face was hidden, she transformed into her Super Saiyan state and started falling towards the ground.

The source of the commotion was a high speed chase on the highway. Three hijackers had stollen an armored truck full of money and were currently causing mayhem on the highway. The police were no real help as they were trying to avoid all the cars that were also trying to get out of the way. Luckily it seemed as no one had gotten into an accident to which Gohana was relieved. Some damage to property maybe yes, but nothing bad.

Gohana flew faster than the cars in front of her, causing the police officers in the car to stare out in shock as she flew past. She landed on top of the trucks passenger compartment causing a loud thud as she landed on purpose.

"The hell was that?"

The guy driving just looked at his buddy and just snickered. "You're just hearing thing. Your first time will do that you you. its just the road."he said, having not heard from the music that was blasting from the speakers.

Gohana knew that she should try and avoid damaging the van it was expensive, so she though of the next best thing. She flipped over the front and landed a few yards back, not giving the driver enough time to even react, but way more time than she herself needed. By the time the driver even noticed it was to late. Gohana grabbed the front of the car and using its momentum to her advantage she lifted it off the ground. The concrete below her cracked a little as she pushed the weight into it.

The police cars that were chasing them all stopped and were all staring in shock, but they were not as shocked as the three robbers inside the van.

"Gaah, the hell is that?"one of them screamed in terror at seeing someone holding them up effortlessly. The two in the front were also just as terrified. Even the driver was pissing himself in fear.

Gohana just put the van back on the ground and put her hand up in the air, pointing. She shot off an incredibly weak blast from her finger into the air for show, then forming a small energy blast at the very tip of her finger, she pointed it right at the driver. "Get out!

All three men were terrified and quickly did Gohana ordered. none of them wanted to mess with someone that could lift a three ton armored car. Gohana let the energy die down and she just stared the would be robbers down. They just huddled down on their knees begging her to spare them. Smirking through the face mask, she noticed the police showing up, and they got out with caution. She knew they were weary of her and she didn't blame them either.

"Get up, turn around, and get your asses over there in the police cars!" Gohana said with some slight malice, figuring she should also sound a little more aggressive when in costume.

All the of them quickly ran over to the police as fast as they could, begging for them to get them away from her. The police were busy putting them in the back of the cars as Gohana walked over to them. She stopped just in front of a few, looking down as she was now floating a little in the air.

"Who...are you?" one of them courage to ask.

Gohana still had not decided yet on what to call her new alter ego still and quickly thought around and said the first thing she thought of.

"Saiyako"

Without another word, Gohana vanished and was already high up in the sky. She didn't even waste any time as she just speed off towards home.

'The heck was I thinking, Saiyako? What the heck, I might as well have said Saiyagirl for all it mattered." she was scolding herself. She never was good with names, and it didn't help that when forced to thin of names, she always spaced out.

Putting it behind her, she just hurried home so she could relax and get some food. She had had a long day and she was ready to just relax. Her stomach was already growling at the thought of her mothers cooking and she quickly speed up as she couldn't wait.

About five minutes later Gohana landed in the clearing infront of her house. Goten and Raina were in the front sparring with one another and upon Gohana landing they both looked over to her with giant smiles at seeing her in her outfit.

"Gohana, that outfit is so awesome. I want something like it!" Goten rambled on, while Raina was busy admiring how it looked in general.

"Yeah, aunty Bulma made it for me! It's my new outfit when I'm out crime fighting."

"And what do you think your doing crime fighting young lady?"

Gohana just turned and looked at her mother and tried to act innocent.

"And take that face mask off this instant!"

Gohana slide the mask part down having forgotten to do so on her way here. she just smiled and powered down to her base form. She knew that her mother wanted an answer. "Well, you see. I'm kinda the new city protector I guess. Aheeee"

Chichi just looked at her daughter with her arms crossed, causing Gohana to get a litte nervous. Finally Chichi just sighed and shook her head and smiled a little. " What am I ever going to do with you, always wanting to help others. Just like your father. Well the next time your going to be late, just call me somehow alright?"

Gohana just nodded a little, a little surprised at her mothers reaction. True, Chichi had come to accept that Gohana wanted to be a fighter, but it still didn't stop her from trying to make a proper young lady out of her eldest daughter.

"Now hurry up and get out off that get up. Dinner is almost ready." Chichi told her before turning around and getting back to preparing dinner.

"Goten, Raina. You two wanna see something really cool?" Gohana said smiling.

Goten and Raina couldn't keep from nodding their heads excitedly, causing Gohana to smile as she hit the button on her watch to switch back to her regular cloths.

"Gohanathatssoamazingnowireallyreallyabsolutelywantone." Goten was going off so fast that Gohana almost missed what he was saying. Raina however seemed far more interested in what she was now wearing.

"Nee chan you look so cute in that!" Raina said looking at Gohana's new cloths.

Gohana smiled at them, amused how excited Goten was about it. "Aunty Bulma made it for me."

Goten and Raina kept asking her to keep changing again to see the outfit. Gohana just kept smiling at them, promising to show them more later. Right now she was more focused on getting some food as she was getting hungry. Setting her book bag down and putting the capsule of new cloths into it, Gohana headed into the kitchen to see how dinner was coming along. She looked around at the plates of food and her stomach growled loudly, alerting Chichi that she was there.

"Dinner is almost ready sweety, just wait another 20 minutes or so." Chichi said stirring some soup in a pot.

Chichi turned to look at her eldest and noticed that she was wearing different cloths. She nearly dropped the spoon in the soup, but caught it and set it aside.

"Gohana, what are you wearing?" she asked.

Gohana just blushed, knowing this would come up. "Um, well you see. After school me and my new friends went to a mall. One ok f them, her father owns a clothing store so we went shopping. she found cloths that isnt to tight."

Chichis eyes brightened. "My baby is already making friends on her first day at school. And youre even dressing different. Did you meet a nice boy or something?" Chihi started rambling on.

Gohana was a little prepared for the question onslaught, but she stil ok wasnt ready. "What, mom I needed cloths anyway! Practically all I had was my pj's, training cloths and random other stuff I wear to be comfy around the house. My new friend Erasa took me shopping at a clothing store her father owns, so it saved us some money."

"Did you meet any nice boys?" Chichi repeated.

"Uh, well I guess Sharpner is a nice guy I suppose. But he isn..."

Thats all Gohana got out before her mother was already talking all about grandbabies. She knew there was no getting her out of it so Gohana didnt bother trying. She was always like this, parcitularly once Gohana started developing her more feminine figure. The thing that confused Gohana was Chichi always insisted she finished college first before having kids, yet she kept trying to push her to find a nice guy. Bulma said she understood, and that she would someday as well, so she never delved much into it.

Gohana just let her mother rant knowing she would be able to talk better once she had it out of her system. Eventually Chichi did calm down and resumed the final preperations for dinner. Chichi just smiled, glad Gohana was at least making new friends outside the family friends. She just hoped they could be trusted with their secrets the same way Lime had come to be trusted. Still, Chichi was happy she was happy for Gohana.

"dinner is almost ready sweet, so why don't you go chance ok?"

Gohana went up to her room and set her stuff down and put her new watch capsule with her outfit right next to her necklace on the desk. The smell of food was getting the better of her so she quickly stripped all her cloths and just threw on some panties and an oversized shirt that went to her knees.

Hurrying downstairs, she sat at the table with her siblings as they all waited for the food to be finished serving. Goten had tried to sneak a piece of chicken but Raina had smacked his hand away causing Gohana to laugh a little. Once the food had all been served, it didn't take too long for it to be gone. in fact it was all gone in about fifteen minutes thanks to the three bottomless pits.

Gohana had a very busy first day at school and happily flopped onto her bed and sighed happily. She couldn't wait to hear about the new savior Sayiako, even if she did still regret the name.

-satan manor-

Videl at the laptop screen in front of her as she tried to piece together the puzzle that had formed. First there was this new girl going around fighting crime as well, not to mention with super powers. Then the new girl Gohana on the same day. Plus their bottoms matched, both times. But the thing that bothered Videl the most was the scar.

'It's the exact same on both of them. how can two people have the same scar. They have to be the same person. But their hair color doesnt match.'

She was busy trying to find as much video clips as she could about the cell games. She remembered hearing about the fighters that changed to gold, and that was the only physical difference between Gohana and the other girl. There was some link between the two, and Videl was determined to find out what it was.

sorry this took so long everyone. I had to move, and both jobs picked up in time. it didnt help I got a new phone and had to start the chapter over. anyway hopefully I can get one up every 2 weeks at the latest. but ill do my best to get them up asap.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I put up. hopefully it will be a little more consistent with updates here on out. ill attempt to keep at least one a month.

disclaimer:dont own anything, just using them for creative stories.

so starting up the more mature stuff so sometimes will be pretty dark or violent down the road, when appropriate though. also more language now. pretty much this and most likely just the next will end set up and time will move along quicker.

and incase your wondering why I choose Saiyako, I was just going to go with saiyagirl, but ko could be an ending for a girls name. And if I remembered right, it means child as well. my is so bad now. but I figured she's a child, and a girl, so why not. hence Saiyako :)

Son residence

The sun had yet to rise in the sky as alarm went off at four am. She hit the button to get her alarm to stop buzzing as she got out of bed and stretched her arms high over her head, getting her muscles less stiff from sleeping. She had not gotten up early for training on her first day of school yesterday, but today she wanted to. It hadn't felt right not to do so yesterday. Going over to her closet, she noticed she only had some sports bras and biker shorts for training that were clean since laundry day was today. That and she had trained two or three times a day the week leading up to school. Grabbing what was available she put her oversized shirt into her hamper and got ready. Grabbing a hairtie, she tied her hair back as well as she wanted to go harder today since missing yesterday. Silently walking down stairs to not wake anyone up, she went to the kitchen to get a quick glass of water before she headed out.

She shortly arrived at her usual training spot, the same place she had trained with Piccolo and her father to get ready for the androids. Taking a few deep breaths to fill her lungs, she entered an active meditation state. She could feel the moist grass against her feet and between her toes, the chill of the morning air surrounded her body and it felt somewhat nice to Gohana. It helped wake her up more than she already was.

After a few more breaths, she got into her stance and started practicing her most basic of kata's. It was the same one that Piccolo forced her to practice for five hours at dawn when he first trained her. At this point she didn't even have to think about it, it had become second nature to her after so many years so it became almost a meditation to her. Letting her energy flow through her limbs as she moved, she gracefully moved through each strike, each block, everything. To the untrained eye it would look like she was practicing an odd form of dancing.

Finishing up the first kata, she flowed right into the basic kata that her father started teaching her when he started training her. Just like with Piccolo's she had spent countless hours practicing it and it too looked just as graceful. She repeated both katas once more, flowing everything together into one fluid long kata.

Satisfied with her warm up, Gohana went to a large boulder and balanced two small stones ontop of it. Kicking up to a handstand on top of the rock, she placed her pointer finger ontop of the two balancing stones and took her other hand off. Now balancing atop the stones on one finger, Gohana just stayed practically motionless for several minutes before lowering herself untill her face was right up against the side of the large boulder. Pushing herself back up, she continued to bust out rep after rep.

For the next hour Gohana was ontop of the rocks, having switched hands halfway through. More than anything it was a training exercise in balance as she took great pride in the extreme level of body she had developed over the years. Even the other z fighters had taken up a few of her training ideas. Without missing a beat, Gohana pushed off the rocks and landed on the grass again, and she started shadow boxing. She had always enjoyed sparring more than shadow boxing, but she knew the importance of it, so she started going at real speed, appearing as just a blur zipping around the clearing.

For the next two hours Gohana kept going at full speed, throwing punches and kicks as fast as she could. She could feel her muscles aching as she had not stopped once, and infact had tried speeding up. She loved the feeling of her muscles begging for a break, of the burning sensation from their fatique. Her body was glistening from the sweat dripping down her body, as the rising sunlight started shining in the horizon. She could feel the burning in her lungs as well as her body was trying hard to get the oxygen it needed.

Gohana finally stopped when Raina arrived, slowing down she started gasping for air as her muscles were begging for oxygen. Still, she had improved since the last time she did this and thats what was important to her.

"Neechan, mom said breakfast is almost ready! Lets hurry!"

Gohana smiled at her little sister then had a thought, "Wanna race?" still panting.

Raina knew Gohana just wanted to get in a good workout out of it already being in a tired state, but she couldn't help but enjoy the idea of finally beating her in a foot race. "Your on."

Raina quickly speed off the moment she finished saying that and Gohana was quickly after her. Raina thought that for once she had the upper hand, but she soon noticed Gohana passing her by and getting ahead of her. Raina pushed harder so she could overtake Gohana, but she just went faster.

Both arrived back home within a few minutes, Raina panting slightly from pushing so hard to beat Gohana. Gohana was panting heavily though, still not having rested much from her earlier training. Chichi caught sight of them and opened the window, "Gohana, shower up or no breakfast"

Gohana quickly entered the house and practically ran upstairs. Entering her room she went to her dresser to grab cloths but only saw all her new stuff. Chichi had folded and put away all her new cloths after Gohana had fallen asleep and it was all sorted neatly. not even sure what to grab, Gohana decided to be bold and try dressing the part since Bulma said it helped. Not that she didn't ask for the attention, she did like the attention slightly. Grabbing some shorter shorts than she usually had, she just grabbed a purple tube top that she herself had picked out. She grabbed her usual panties, and was glad she had different types of sports bras as she found something that would mostly be hidden. 'Why do I get the feeling Erasa is going to cause a fit over this.' she thought to herself and rummaged to find one of the actual bras she did actually own and just grabbed one.

"Well, at least the color matches."

Quickly going to the bathroom, she took a shower to wash off from her training. She didn't take her time like she did yesterday and was in and out in just five minutes. When she finished getting dressed she looked at herself in the mirror and had to agree, she did actually look good dressed like she did. Her slightly muscular yet slim and compact body really worked well with typical cloths, but she looked at herself and though something was missing. Quickly going back to her room she grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in a pony tail low like when she trained at a younger age.

'Wow!'

Getting hit with the scent of food brought her back and she quickly headed downstairs just as Chichi was placing the final platter of food down. She caught sight of Gohana, and she couldn't help but smile seeing her eldest daughter finally taking an interest in dressing like a girl. Would attract guy's which would mean she could potentially meet her future husband and have a family.

Gohana could tell what was going through her mothers head but didnt say anything. Wouldn't have done any good anyway and she was to hungry to care, evident from her stomach growling along with her siblings.

"Breakfast is served!" Chichi exclaimed, and within second her three bottomless pits started enhaling food left and right. Particularly Gohana as she had just finished training.

It didn't take long for everything to be finished, so Chichi started collecting the dishes to wash them. She gave a big smile to Gohana as she stood up and grabbed her book bag.

"Well, I gotta go. Raina, keep practicing your speed, and Goten make sure you practice that kata we went over last week."

Both nodded as Gohana opened the door and headed out where she flew off into the sky towards school.

Raina kept staring off towards where Gohana disappeared and was in though. After a few moments she looked at her mother. "Mommy, will I look like Nee chan when I grow up?"

Chichi couldn't help but smile as Raina always strived to be just like Gohana. "Perhaps sweety, you do look almost exactly like her. Just keep up your training and perhaps you will."

Satan residence

The alarm clock buzzed violently as it let out an ear shriek, waking Videl up up. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the clock noticing she set the damn thing too early and wished she hadn't. Already awake, somewhat, she decided to just get her day going instead of going back to sleep. She had stayed up so late tryjng to find anything about the golden fighters from the Cell games, but all she could find were theories on forums. And just about everything led to a dead end. Still, she was sure the golden fighter from yesterday was linked to the golden fighters from the Cell games.

'Gohana looks identical, minus the damn hair color and eye color. They have to be the same person. But how the hell does she do it? Not to mention she can fly and shoot light from her hands. Dad keeps saying they are just tricks but some older tournaments have footage of some similar things.' she thought back to what little she could remember.

Videl always had a sneaking suspicion about what her father said happened at the Cell games, and even to this day she still has them. This was her ticket though in finally finding out what really happened. She didn't care about telling the world, but she had to know for herself.

Rubbing the grogginess from her eyes, she went to her closet and threw on some workout cloths and headed off to the gym inside the mansion. She just had to get some frustration out from an unproductive night. Arriving shortly after, she made a beeline over to the heavy punching bag and just started practicing her kicks.

Videl just kept punching and kicking without thinking much about it, so much in fact that she lost track of the time. Finally taking a break to catch her breath, she sat down and wiped the sweat from her forehead as her hair clung to her face. Glancing at the clock she had a slight panic attack.

"Shit, class starts in half hour!"

Rushing out and heading quickly towards her room, she easily dodged the maids that were walking the halls. Quickly grabbing her usual attire, she proceeded to take a quick shower. It didn't take her long to finish up and get ready for her day. Rushing down she quickly grabbed something from the fridge and went outside to get into her jet copter.

-Orange star High-

Arriving soon at Satan City, Gohana flew down to the school roof. She was glad that she didn't have to do anything as Saiyako this morning. Walking down the stairs she looked around to get her bearings, and headed off to her first class. She noticed a lot of guys were staring at her today because of her new cloths, and it did make her feel a little odd. Not letting it get to her much, she just headed to her first class.

Opening the door, Gohana walked in and most people were now staring her direction causing her to blush a bit. She just walked over to her seat next to Erasa and Sharpner as Videl had yet to arrive.

"Holy shit Gohana!" Sharpner stared at her surprised.

"Wow Gohana, you look like a totally different person today! You look really great!" Erasa complimented.

Gohana sat down and put her bag down and smiled and rubber her neck a little.

"Well I have new cloths, and everything. So why not. Plus it was all I had, I'm pretty sure my mom didnt wash my other stuff so I would wear my new stuff. She put it all away last night when I was sleeping."

"Well, it really does look good on you. Im glad we got you to get new cloths." Erasa smiled.

It was still a little while until class started, about fifteen minutes. Chatter was heard all about and one of the students sat down of Gohana, and his conversation caught Gohana's ear.

"I'm serious guys, this girl showed up and lifted an armored truck over her head."

"Oh come on , no one can lift that up. They're just exaggerating." Sharpner put his two cents in.

"But there were people who caught it on cameras. I saw it. The police said she shot some light from her finger. She must be using tricks as well." Gohana got slightly annoyed with that one.

"Well, if it works I say why does it matter. Shes helping Videl and the police out." Dav continued, causing Gohana's annoyance to go away.

There was still a little bit of time before class started and Gohana was chatting away with Erasa and Shaprner, mostly Erasa though, when she noticed someone standing right next to her. Turning around she smiled but then noticed the look on their face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do missy!" causing Erasa to stop what she was doing and wonder how this would turn out.

Most of the class was now once again staring right at Gohana. Gohana just had her hands up defensively and looked a tad nervous.

"Lime, I'm sorry. I just didn't get a chance to explain before I started. I literally had three days."

Lime still had a slight look on her face. "Thats not an excuse, you totally ditched me yesterday!"

Gohana was a little nervous now as she knew how well Lime held a grudge, and she forgot what she had done. All she knew was she had for sure forgot plans they had.

"Lime, I'm sorry! so much happened yesterday I totally spaced."

Lime looked down at Gohana with a scowl for a few more moments but then sighed and smiled, uncrossing her arms and standing more relaxed with a hand on her hip.

"Damn it its so damn hard to stay mad at you. Your off the hook this time, but next time we spar I wont hold back." she said taking her seat next to Sharpner as she relaxed in her chair.

"Wait, you spar with Lime? You mentioned that you two knew each other but I didn't know you sparred. She's the second strongest girl in the school, you must have a hard time keeping up then."

Lime just crossed her arms and chuckled a little. Gohana was incredibly humble when it came to her strength and abilities and Lime always thought that she should take more credit than she gave herself.

"Are you kidding me Sharpner? Gohana here is my sensei."

Sharpner was taken back by this, as he had always lost whenever they fought. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope, Gohana started training me about five years ago. I still have a massive amount to learn as well.

Gohana just blushed a little bit, wanting Lime to stop. Lime did stop as she could tell what she was silently saying but what was said had the effect already.

"Gohana, you should spar with Videl then. If your Lime's teacher then would be interesting to see who wins."

Gohana gave a very annoyed look at Lime as she didn't want everyone to know much. She had no problem with people knowing she was a martial artist, or that she was already a very smart. But having it known about her strength and abilities wasn't one because it would cause too much attention.

"I would rather not to be honest." Gohana tried getting out of it.

"We all know who would win anyway. You may have trained Lime, but no one could beat Videl. Not even Jake can beat her." Dav chimmed in having been listening in.

"Huh, Jake is a fighter too." Gohana said suddenly looking like she remembered something. "Oh, Jake was gonna show me around town, I forgot about that."

"Well that sure did explain why he seemed so pissed off." Sharpner just said casually. He had to admit it was amusing seeing Jake pissed off, and now he knew why. "He stormed off this morning, guess now we know why."

"I should apologize. Yeah he's a creep but still. It's the right thing right?" Gohana asked.

Lime couldn't help but smile. Ever since she had first meet Gohana all those years ago she was always the nicest person in the world. Also the strongest and potentially most dangerous, but nice none the less. "I'm sure he'll be good Gohana." she said.

Soon the bell rang and the students started to get in their seats as the teacher arrived. He started taking role and once he finished he turned to the board and started writing their subject for the day.

"I'm so sorry im late ma'am!" Videl came rushing in the door exclaiming.

"Oh you must have been off helping out with the crime again Mrs. Satan." She smiled, causing Videl to look a little sheepish.

"Actually ma'am, I just overslept is all."

"I see. Well you know what I make those late do, but because of your honesty just for 15 minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Videl said and went to grab a set of buckets each filled with sand. Taking one in each hand she headed out to the hall.

Gohana watched a little confused, not sure what just . She wasn' sure what was buckets either.

"Erasa, what just happened?"

Erasa smiled at Gohana's cluelessness, "If your late you have to hold buckets filled with sand for 20 minites in the hall. It's a type of punishment."

"But she had an excuse from the teacher off the bat, why did she give herself up?"

Erasa looked over to Sharpner, and a smaller extent to Lime. Lime nodded at Erasa indicating she trusted Gohana, and Shaprner just shrugged it off. "She's part of our group now, and I don't see her leaving. Plus she'd find out anyway."

Gohana listened with curiosity, interesed in what secret they were talking about. Erasa nodded and turned back to Gohana.

"Videl absolutely hates liers and she always tries to be honest. Most people blindly trust her, so she goes out of her way to make sure she earns it. Plus..." She trailed off, not sure to continue.

Lime knew what was about to be said and chimmed in. "Lets talk about this later after school,when Videl is present as well. Also no one to over hear. I totally trust Gohana with it, and can vouch for her."

Erasa nodded at that, but curiosity got the better of Gohana. She was diying to know what Erasa was about to say but she stayed quiet. She just listened to the teacher and just started doodling again already knowing what was being covered.

After a little while Videl walked back into the class room, setting the buckets back down where she got them from. Ruubbing her forears as she walked, she ascended the stairs to her seat and stopped at Gohana and stared at her. Gohana noticed this and looked back at Videl and smiled, letting her get by. Sitting down Videl kept rubbing her arms to help their soreness die down.

Most of the day was a pretty big bore to Gohana as she knew everything back and forth the entire day. The only potential exciting thing was Videl had to go help the police at the station to piece together what happened yesterday. Gohana had gotten excited about having to go help when she heard the beeping of her watch, and everything was even more boring afterwards. Videl returned after lunch so she got filled in on what they all believed

The final bell for the day finally rang and Gohana was so relieved that she could at least do something fun. Getting up and stretching, Gohana's stomach growled a little bit and she just smiled at her friends who were just staring.

"You just ate a ton a few hours ago, and your already hungry?" Sharpner asked surprised.

Gohana just smiled and rubbed the back of her neck and laughed a little. Lime was so used to seeing it and she just smiled herself, as it was always contagious.

"Why dont we go get some food, theres a place that isn't too expansive." Erasa offered trying to make sure they didn't spend thousands. "No, we were going to hang at my place anyway. Gohana, why don't you just come with us?" Videl replied.

Gohana nodded happily. She was glad she was making friends and already she was feeling like she was going to hang out again with them. Then she just remembered who Videl's father was, and was curious if he would recognize her. She looked pretty similar, with the exception of her hair longer in the back and very obviously a girl. What would she do if he recognized her.

"You alright in there Gohana." Erasa asked, waving her hand in front of her.

Gohana snapped out of her train of throught and nodded. "Sorry, yeah sounds good."

The four of them finished up collecting their things and started headed out. Once outside they noticed a group of people with someone shouting in the middle. The four of them walked over, curious as to what was happening. They couldn't tell what was being shouted but as they got closer they soon recognized the shouting voiced as Jake. Walking closer to the group, Jake spotted Gohana and started storming off towards her.

Sharpner looked a little worried. He could tell Jake was still furious as he stormed over in their direction. He stepped in front of the girls and glarred at him.

"Get outta my way Himura!"

Sharpner glarred back at Jake, he knew how violent he would get and even though he knew the girls could keep up he wasn't sure about Gohana, let alone Erasa not having any fighting ability. He took everything the wrong way and was very prone to violence and he knew Jake could kick his ass but he didn't care.

"Himura, I will say this only once more," and grips the front of Sharpners shirt and only inches from his face, "stay out of this and get the hell out of my way!"

"I know what your after Jake, and I wont let you hurt my friends!" Sharpner barked back.

Gohana glanced over to Videl and Erasa, not exactly sure what to do. Videl looked ready to pounce while Erasa was slightly hiding behind her. She looked around and noticed a lot of people were gathered around and she had no clue what she should do. This was so new to her and she just kept looking around until she saw Jake punching Sharpner.

"I warned you Himura." He said as he lifted the dazed Sharpner and started to punch him repeatedly.

Moving quickly but visibly, Gohana pulled Jake off Sharpner and glarred at him. Gohana flung him back with just enough strength to get Jake off and backed away from them a few feet. She was now mad at Jake for attacking Sharpner when she knew she was the one that got him mad in the first place.

"Oh, looks like you need a girl to defend you huh you fucking bastard. Still your the one I'm after you fucking bitch!"

Gohana just glared at Jake and it was obvious she was pissed at being called that. Jake just smiled as he thought he was getting to her. Gohana just stood there with her hands at her side ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"You're a lying fucking bitch, you ditched me after school and now your going to pay!"

Sharpner was back to being alert and both he and Videl started to walk towards to help but without turning around, "Stay back guy's. I have this." she said.

Jake just smirked himself and chuckled, while Videl and Sharpner just looked worried. Gohana could easily tell exactly what was going through each of their heads and just looked back at them.

"Look I can handle this no problem, just watch my back alright?" She didn't need them to do so but she didn't want them to feel helpless. Looking back at Jake quickly as he started to charge at her, he suddenly stopped as he lost his surprise attack.

"How about a little bet Jake. You beat me, I'll go out with you."she said not even knowing what he had in mind, but knowing it was a moot point. Jake just smirked evily at that as Erasa just clung to Videl a little close looking a tad bit scared.

"But if I beat you, you then stay the hell away from me and my friends."

"Your on you little bitch!"Jake shouted as he instantly started throwing punches and kicks at Gohana. Videl and Sharpner were instantly worried and were ready to jump in anyway until they both saw Gohana easily dodging everything Jake threw at her. What surprised them more, as well as everyone else, was the speed at which Jake was moving yet Gohana avoiding easily.

Gohana was just barely avoiding every strike as to her it looked like Jake wasn't even moving, and she could tell that it was infuriating him. Smiling to herself she just jumped back a ways out of Jake's reach and crossed her arms and smirked.

"Whats wrong Jake, I thought you were supposed to be the best male fighter in school." she mocked him to annoy him furthur. Getting the result she wanted, Jake started throwing punches as fast as he could but Gohana continued to easily avoiding everything. Gohana just grabbed one of his fists and pushed him back a large distance. Most of the students were in shock at seeing Gohana keeping up with him, and now seeing her throw him back so effortlessly. Even Videl and Sharpner were surprised as both were watching in shock. Jake got back up and rushed at Gohana again, just trying to grab her. Having enough Gohana just kicked him in the gut, causing him to fly back even furthur than she had before. Walking back up to him, Gohana just glarred down at him.

"Now stay the hell away from me and my friends. I swear to Kami if you hurt them ill make you regret it." she threatened him while powering up her aura just slightly . She didnt make it visible nor even enough to raise her power level any significant amount, but more than enough so that even regular peoe would become uncomfortable. She walked away towards her her small group having gotten the look of confusion and anger from Jake. Sharpner and Erasa were just looking at Gohana amazed while Videl looked shocked.

"Well should we get going now?" She said as if nothing had happened.

Sharpner and Videl were staring at Jake still doubled over on the floor gasping for air. They were surprised how easily Gohana had been able to handle him and Gohana could tell she used to much by the look on their faces when they looked back at her.

'Shit, was even that too much?' she thought. She knew enough to keep all her movements visible, but she was still getting the hang of using enough force to not raise suspicion. It seemed she failed at that just now though as everyone around her were already whispering to those around them, and even Videl looked slightly afraid.

"Ok, I'll explain when we get to your place Videl, I promise." Gohana said to help ease them all out of their state of shock.

Being enough for Videl, she nodded and started to lead the way for Gohana. The entire time Erasa wouldn't stop talking about how amazing she thought Gohana was fighting Jake. It kept causing Gohana to blush a little bit as she kept trying to downplay the event. It was a little way to Videls house and she thought that Gohana could use a break from Erasa.

"Well Gohana, here we are."

Gohana looked at house before her and the shock was evident on her face. She could tell not only was the place super expensive, but whoever designed it was an amazing architect. She was also very drawn to the gate, which was simple in its design but upon closer inspection she could make out what looked like designs to enhance the simplicity. Following Vide and the others, Gohana just kept looking around the place.

'This place is almost as big as Grandpa's castle! How many people live here?' Gohana was thinking to herself when she was taken out of her thoughts at a sudden voice.

"Ah, Videl your home. I trust school went well?" the lady asked and then nodded towards Erasa and Sharpner. Then she noticed Gohana and she couldn't help but look suspiciously at her. Gohana was getting a little nervous now at the sudden staring. Videl picked up on the small exchange and waved her off Gohana.

"Its alright May, this is Gohana. She's my new friend." Videl said trying to get May to not interrogate the girl.

May just looked at Videl then back to Gohana and nodded.

"Very well, Gohana you are welcome in our home." She said and bowed lightly to which Gohana did the same thing in her typical fashion. The way Gohana did was not unnoticed by May and she stored that little subtle movement for later.

Entering the giant mansion, Gohana continued to just look around amazed. Erasa was finding it amusing how curious Gohana was. It was almost like a little child seeing something new for the first time. Videl just started walking around just to show the place to Gohana and she would not stop looking around in amazement. She had to show her around so why not just wander around. Videl kept talking while showing Gohana around while Lime, Sharpner, and Erasa headed off to the rooms they usually stayed in when spending the night.

Headed back downstairs, they were headed towards the kitchen to get Gohana some food for her grumbling stomach. Entering the kitchen Videl spotted her dad sitting at the table eating his lunch.

"Hi daddy." She said waving to him.

Hercule raised his head and a smile came to his face. Gohana could instantly tell that he deeply loved his daughter and even just a simple hello raised his spirits as she could sense his aura becomeing lighter.

"Why hello there sweet pea. Erasa and Sharpner were both in here not long ago. They going to be here over night? I could get the cooks to start some supper." He said smiling.

"Well not sure to be honest. Lime too. As for food, sure. Will need some for Gohana here." she said pointing back towards Gohana.

Hercule looked over to her and now noticed that Gohana was there. He couldn't place why but he had a feeling he had seen her before but didnt think much about it. It wasn't often Videl ever brought someone new home, knowing how she was. So he didn't say anything about it other than smile away.

"Sure sweety. I'll someone start up a little something. " he said standing up when he heard a loud rumbling noise. He looked around trying to find what was causing the noise and found the new girl had a slight blush on her face as she smiled blissfully.

"Just go ahead and start dinner, just make a little extra. Should only take a few hours. Gohana, will get you a snack." Videl said causing her to nod happily.

Hercule walked over to them and looked at Gohana and smiled at the girl, who was practically the same height as he was.

"It's not too often that my little Videl brings new friends over, but you must be someone Videl can trust. It's been years since Videl has ever brought a new friend over. But I do have to ask, have we meet before? You look so familiar and I feel bad for forgetting." he asked.

Gohana was racing through her mind what to do, but in the end she just waved him off. "Oh, maybe in some small tournaments perhaps."

"Oh a martial artist huh? Explains why she must trust you. If you ever want a lesson come on over. A friend of my little sugar pea is always welcome to learn from the best."

"Daddy!" Videl said blushing a little annoyed.

Gohana just giggled a little at Videl's reaction. "Well, its...good to meet you Mr. Satan." she said offering her hand. 'Even though you do bash me and my family on tv constantly.' she thought to herself. She knew better than to judge someone without getting to actually know them. She would suck it up for now even though all her Saiyan instincts told her to teach him a lesson and get to know him.

"So daddy, wernt you supposed to have a interview? I didn't expect you to be at home."

"Oh were doing it here, in fact they should be here soon." he answered.

Gohana was a little surprised as she wasn't to sure what they were talking about but interviews weresomething she knew all about. "Hey Videl, what's going on? Is it a bad time to be here? I can head home." she asked not wanting to get in the way with anything.

"Oh no no, its alright. Honesy, Sharpner and Erasa are always over when we have interviews here. Usually its just whatever daddy here is doing. Still, what's the interview even about? I didn't know what your doing."

"Well, its the anniversary week of the Cell games, and this year , I'm finally going to give an in depth interview about exactly what happened at the Cell games. I always get asked and figured this was a good time to finally let the world know how I beat Cell and all about those fakers there. No more generalizations." He smiled smuggly while beating his chest a few times with his fist for show.

Gohana tensed up a little bit and it was obvious as her muscles were very tense. Hercule noticed this and was a little worried. Videl noticed this as well but remembered what she had been told yesterday.

"Sorry daddy, but could you please take it easy around Gohana? Her father died from Cell and its still a little hard on her." Videl softly said getting a little closer to her father.

"Oh, I didnt know. Wait, everyone came back through, he should be alive." Hercule asked confused remembering the miracle that happened.

Videl hadn't thought of that before and didn't know what to say.

"He didn't come back." Gohana said softly, not as tense as earlier. A single tear fell down her cheek and she was trying hard to keep her emotions in check. She was trying hard to resist just showing Hercule up but she couldn't bring herself to do so. "Don't worry the interview is fine. I'll be alright. Just a bad memory." Gohana said waving it off. She didn't want to risk her new friendship by doing something stupid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, ah Gohana was it?" He asked as Gohana nodded. "I dont mean any harm and ill make sure I watch it around you. I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories." he appologized, unaware that he was actually making it far worse.

Gohana just took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She didn't understand why she was feeling so aggresive towards him but she could tell that it was similar to her aggression when ascended. She figured it was her Saiyan side kicking in and logged that away to ask Vegita about this later.

Arriving upstairs shortly after their encounter with Videls dad, Gohana entered the room to find Erasa and Lime teasing Sharpner. Gohana wasnt to sure what to make of it but she couldnt help but laughing.

"Its about time you two showed up." Sharpner complained, glad he would stop being teased.

"So what did we miss?"Videl asked walking over and sitting down against her bed. Gohana just followed her and sat cross legged on the floor.

"We were just asking Sharpner here why we wouldn't stop staring at Gohana's chest all day." Lime nonchalantly stated causing Gohana to blush pretty bad. Sharpner was blushing pretty bad as well. Videl just slapped her face with her palm in embarassment knowing this would happen. Gohana can't say she was to surprised, but still she was a little embarassed. It was Sharpners casual anserr that threw her off.

"Im best friends three gorgeous women, and now another has joined our little group. You cant sit there and honestly think I wouldn't stare a little bit." Gohana had to admit he had a point, if nothing else it did make sense. "I still stare at you three sometimes as well." he said without him a punch from both Videl and Lime. His face was still a little red though and everyone was just laughing a little bit at the little confession that just slipped his mouth, even though they all already knew about that.

"Honestly Gohana just take it as a compliment. Besides Sharpner here would never do anything to us we wouldn't want him to do. He may be a guy, but he's our friend first." Erasa said smiling as she hugged her knees against her chest smiling.

"Hey Videl, Gohana earlier today. Well she was curious about something, and we thought it would be best to let her know now. You know, about everything. " Erasa said softly after a few moments, wanting to just get the awkward conversation done and out of the way.

Videls face fell a little bit and just nodded, looking a little annoyed. "She would find out anyway. Look, Gohana long story short I have extreme trust issues. Im gonna have to ask you keep everything you hear between us all. I swear to Kami I will hunt you down if you repeat any of this." She said with a little hostility.

"Everyone has secrets Videl, but whatever happens its safe with me." Gohana said smiling.

Videl sighed feeling a little relieved. She wasn't sure but she felt she could trust Gohana somehow. She thought for a moment but was unable to decide where to start. Erasa could tell the difficulty Videl was having so decided to help her out a bit.

"Gohana, who do you think beat Cell?" she flat out asked, as this was the biggest thing.

Gohana raised an eyebrow at that. She was always though the world belived Hercule beat Cell, but she was unsure what else to say. "Well, your dad I guess." She said.

Sharpner nodded a little bit at her answer. "Yeah, but Videl here never did believe that."

Gohana looked a little surprised at that and then looked at Videl. She wasn't really even sure what to say to that. Of course her father didn't beat Cell, she did! But she couldn't tell them that, not yet at least. She had to admit that Videl was exceptionally smart. She did already feel like part of the group but she couldn't just reveal everything. She still owed them an explanation about earlier with Jake after all. But she wasn't even sure what to tell them. Not able to think of something she figured to not stall. She had to be careful around Videl about her past.

"So, who do you think beat Cell?" Gohana just flat out asked.

Videl looked at Gohana, curiousity getting the better of her. She spent all night researching, might as well put her theory to the test that Gohana was that golden girl from yesterday. "That delivery girl, from the games." she flatly answered looking closely at Gohana's reaction.

Gohana just looked a little shocked that in one night she could guess that. She was now regretting not going into her ascended form so her hair would change. "That little girl that golden fighter sent out?" She asked trying to cover herself.

Videl nodded, but was a little disappointed that she couldn't pick anything up from her reaction. "Yeah, it didn't make sense that my dad beat Cell. He was flung out of the ring for crying out loud with a single swat of Cells arm." Videl just sighed and continued. "And all those light tricks, my dad always insists their fake, illusions. But after digging around for a while I caught some clips from past tournaments, and while I couldn't get names or specifics, there were some particiants that could do similar things. But my dad just always denied it whenever I tried asking him about it. I know my dad means well but I can't help but feel he's lied for years, even to me."

Gohana just sat there listening to Videl, not really saying anything else. Videl noticed the silence in the room, glad in a way the others were letting her talk as she wanted. But the small period of silence was getting to her so she decided to continue with the other issue.

"Then, ever since the Cell games everyone started treating me differently. About a year after that, I got my first boyfriend, Jake. I wasn't that into him but he was nice to me." Videl noticing Gohana's confused look on her face.

"This was before he was a complete asshole to everyone. Anyway he seemed perfect at first, always polite. But one day Sharpner overhead him talking. He was going to..." She clenched her fist and got angry, "that bastard Jake only was getting close to me so he could try and rape me."

Gohana looked shocked at what she just heard. She couldn't imagine anything like that happening to her. From the way it was worded she guessed that his plan fell appart. It must have been obvious on her face she was curious because Sharpner spoke up.

"Dont worry, I managed to surprise him and beat him up. Back then I was stronger than him, I even got him to admit it in front of Videl. Needless to say he was in the hospital for a while. Since he admitted it, and we were younger Videl wasn't charged with assault, nor me. Jake seemed like he had enough punishment."

Videl just nodded and smiled, remembering Sharpner standing up for her. "Yeah, so as you can imagine it is very difficult for me to trust anyone much these days. Also thats why Jake is so dangerous. I wasn't the first, or last girl he's tried to control. He just became obviously an asshole after I hospitalized him. Thats why usually everyone avoids him. The girls cuz their afraid, and the guys because he will beat them up just for being the boyfriend of girls he wants for himself."

"What the hell? How is he even still in school?"Gohana shouted in shock.

"Unfortunately his family is very well off from what I understand. Not to mention he comes from a background of martial artists but they're pretty cruel and messed up themselves. They use their money and influence to keep people quiet." Videl explained.

Gohana took in everything Videl just said. She wasn't too sure what to say, but it did explain a lot. And she now understood why Videl would have trust issues. It all made sense, but here she was telling her this.

"But, you seem to trust me. I mean we just meet yesterday and already your telling me this." Gohana asked a little confused now.

"Honestly, I'm not sure why. I mean your Lime's teacher and shes one of the few people I fully trust. Plus you had no idea who I was when we first meet. And, well. Its really hard to explain but for some reason I feel I can trust you. I don't know how to explain it."

Erasa just smiled a bit looking between the two of them. She had known Videl almost her entire life and it was always difficult for her to make friends because if who she was, she was glad to see someone didn't care about that and was just being a friend. Even Sharpner just sat and smiled, thinking the same thing.

Gohana, however, had a number of things going through her head. She had just made friends and she was keeping all her secrets to herself, and here was Videl flat out telling her about her trust issues. She had no clue what to do, she had never been in a situation like this before. She just looked at Lime for help, and luckily for her, Lime knew what she was after. She just shook her head no and mouthed 'not yet' to her. Gohana just nodded and looked back to Videl.

"I understand Videl. It must be pretty hard not trusting your own father. Honestly though I can't imagine what that feels like." Gohana said with a sad smile.

Videl felt like she unknowingly brought up something from Gohana's past. "Im sorry, I hope I didn't bring up anything bad!"

"Oh, no your alright Videl. I was just remembering how much my dad always came through, I miss that." She said smiling. 'Even when he was gone a lot, he did it for us' she thought smiling.

"And I honestly don't think my dad means any harm or anything. it's just, I want to know so badly. But at the same time I know he loves me so I sorta trust him, mostly. Its really hard to explain." she said, finished with this for the time being. She trusted Gohana, yes. But not did just meet, and Videl fully suspected still that Gohana was the golden fighter not only from yesterday, but now also from the Cell games. And if her hunch was correct Gohana was lying to her face, even though she didn't have proof, she gave Gohana the benefits of the dought. For now at least.

"Now that that's outta the way, Gohana what the fuck was going on earlier? You just beat Jake like he was nothing!"Sharpner asked, dying to find a spot to change the subject.

Gohana was dreading answering this, but she did promise to explain. She just wasn't sure how to explain.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know? All I did was beat him." she asked, hoping to buy herself some time to think quickly. Plus a little more specifics in the question would help her narrow down some partial truths to give.

"Jake is one of the strongest fighters in the school, and just barely always looses to Videl. He is even a regional champ in his dojo. And as much of an asshole he is, others still want to be as strong as he is. He was even Hercules strongest and best pupil until that incident we just told you about. But you barely did anything and beat him with just one blow. The hell kinda training do you have?"

Videl's mood now perked up as she was dying to know as well. She was also glad the spotlight was off of her now and on Gohana. She would pay close attention to every word Gohana said for more clues.

"Um, well to be honest I um..."She stalled. She literally was at a loss for words. She had no real context about regular human abilities and didnt know what to say.

Videl looked a little annoyed as she could tell Gohana was hiding something now. "Ok lets start with an easy one, when did you start training in martial arts?"

Gohana was a little relieved at a direct question asked, rather than something really vauge, was now in front of her. "Oh, I started when I was a little older than four." She said casually.

"What? You started when you were four? Why the hell would someone need martial arts training at just four years old?" Videl asked confused.

Gohana was now panicking in her head, she didn't find it odd to start at that age. But apparently her simple honest answer wasnt so normal. Gohans was trying hard to think of something to say to answer but she couldn't think of something that wouldn't make Videl more upset, or suspicious.

"Well, I just sorta had to. My dad had even tried to start training me when I was even younger but my mother had forbidden him from it. Even up till about five years ago my mom always hated it. Well she still does but she accepts it now at least."

"You still didn't answer, why exactly did you not have a choice?" Videl narrowed her eyes at Gohana.

"I...I..."she stuttered. Finally sighing, she decided to be honest in a way. "Honestly, I can't say why. Not yet at least, im sorry." She answere sounding a little upset with herself.

Sharpner raised an eyebrow in confusion, and even more with curiosity. Videl however was fumming mad and it was obvious.

"What? What do you mean you can't tell us! I just admitted about my own feelings towards my dad, and even about Jake, and your now saying you can't tell us why you learned martial arts so young?" Videl yelled.

Gohana was quickly on the defense and she scooted away from Videl a few inches. She wasn't sure why Videl scared her but she did.

"Videl, I'm sorry. But, I just can't tell you yet. I couldn't even tell Lime for a while." Gohana tried reasoning hoping it would calm Videl down. Luck wasn't with her, however, as she now glarred at Lime.

"Wait, Lime knows but we can't?"she asked Gohana angrily.

"I've known her for six years now, and it took me a year just to tell her. And she vaugly knew some bits of it the day we meet anyway."Gohana tried defending herself yet again, getting a little annoyed.

"You have to be kidding me! I trusted you, and now your throwing that back in my face!" Videl shouted, now standing up and towering over Gohana's seated form.

Erasa and Sharpner now looked worried but were now scooting back themselves trying to stay out of the danger zone. They knew better than to interupt Videl when she got like this.

Gohana was now leaning back against the side of Videl's bed, unsure of what to do. She was both scared and angry at the same time. She couldn't tell them about everything, but that was all that would calm Videl down. She still couldn't say it though as she was still very cautious about it. Her anger though was concerning her as it kept rising.

"Videl, please give Gohana a change. She has her reasons for not wanting to tell you all yet." Lime tried reasoning with Videl noticing Gohana's reacting, and sensing her energy starting to sporadically climb.

"And your in on it? You know exactly what she's hiding and you won't say it either. What the hell could be so important and secretive that she can't say in front of us? Especially after what I just did? I trust you Lime!" Videl yelled pointing to Gohana.

"It's brings up too much painful memories for her!" Lime screamed at the top of her lungs glarring at Videl standing up in front of Gohana defending her.

This worked as Videl instantly calmed down and looked down at Gohana a little shocked, who just stood up and grabbed her bag. Heading towards the door Videl was struck with guilt seeing Gohana look so down all of a sudden.

"Gohana, wait! I'm sorry."Videl tried to get her to stop but Gohana just ran downstairs. Vide tried to run after her but Lime stopped her with a surprisingly strong grip on her wrist. She could tell Lime was annoyed and Videl just knew she had crossed the line. 'When did Lime get so strong?' she though to herself.

"What the hell is wrong with you Videl? Your not the only one who has secrets. If you must know, Gohana doesnt even know herself who she can trust! She never had a normal life either and thats all your getting. If Gohana even still wants to be your friend, she will tell you when she damn well feels ready." she yelled at Videl, grabbing her own stuff and decided to leave as well. She had a good idea where Gohana was going so she just decided to go for a walk before heading home.

Videl just sighed and sunk down onto her bed with her face burried in her hands. She let her emotions get the better of her again, and might have ruined a new friendship within a week. Erasa knew how to help and Sharpner just left the room to make himself scarse for a bit. This wasn't the first time Videls emotions took over her, but they wouldn't let her deal with it alone.

Once downstairs, Gohana noticed the news crew surrounding Hercule. Gohana was already on an emotional roller coaster at the moment. Between the anniversary of her fathers death, the emotional out break from yesterday, and just now, she wasn't prepared for what she heard next.

"And here comes a question that many have tried asking as well. What do you think about the other fighters that were at the Cell games that day? No one else has seen or heard from them since?" the interviewer asked.

Hercule just chuckled to himself as he leaned back against his recliner. "Those fakes are just too ashamed to show up again. They tried to use tricks to make the world think they were hero's, but those cheep light tricks and wired acrobatics won't get them anywhere. They know I can see right through them, and I'll expose them for the weaklings they are. Bahahahaha!"

Gohana could barely contain her emotions. Her eyes wouldn't go back to black as they were now stuck in a deep teal green and she was fighting to contain her energy. She quickly rushed to the front door and slammed it shut behind her, not caring she cracked the frame. Not seeling or sensing anyone close she quickly phased up into the sky and let her Super Saiyan form kick in as she flew quickly towards West City, and more specifically, towards her God mothers. She had a date with her husband.

-Capsuel corp-

"Damn it women, where the hell is my dinner?" Vegita shouted at his wife who was busy reading through some documents while Trunks happily ate his dinner.

Vegita had pissed her off earlier and as far as she was concerned he had to deal with his own food tonight. He was lucky she hadn't decided to kick him to the couch tonight. Bulma threw her papers onto the table in front of her and growled.

"I already told you Vegita, cook your own damn dinner!"

"Then why does that little brat get to have dinner while he's also in trouble!" He yelled back .

Bulma just smirked evilly at him that would almost rival Freeza's, "what better way to punish a Saiyan than watching others eat while he gets none."

Vegita flinched at that a little bit as he knew she had him beat. Trunks brought more attention to his mothers point by eating even slower while makeing sure not to break eye contact with his fathersmiling. This just caused Vegita to get even angrier, and his stomach growling was just making it worse.

"Fine, forget it! I'll make something myself." he angrily stated as he went over to the fridge.

As the door to the kitchen opened, Bulma saw Gohana standing there and was about to greet her when she noticed that she looked pissed off. Gohana was glaring harshly at Vegita. Not only that but she was also in her Super Saiyan form, so Bulma decided to not say anything. The last time she saw her in a similar situation Gohana nearly threw Vegita through the wall.

Walking over to Vegita, Gohana nearly threw her book bag in the corner, catching Vegita's attention. He just turned around and huffed, not in a mood to deal with whatever was going on with her but faced her anyway to get it over with and get back to getting dinner. His arms crossed over his chest he just waited to get this over with.

"Gravity chamber, Now!" Gohana barked at him, causing him to be caught off guard.

"The hell with you, brat! You don't order me around. Now get out of my kitchen so I can eat." he yelled back at her and started to turn back around to keep getting food.

"Im not in a fucking mood Vegita, get the hell to the gravity room!" she pretty much screamed at him.

Bulma and Trunks were both caught off guard and were staring at her in surprise. Vegita, however, turned and noticed the seriousness in her eyes and in her tone. He sighed in frustration and looked even more annoyed.

"I swear, even as a half breed your more a Saiyan than your clown father. Fine, meet me there in a few minutes but you better fucking explain first when we get there."He said storming off tempted to just blast her in the face. With Bulma here he decided not to.

Gohana just kept glaring at him as he walked out of the kitchen. Bulma wasn't sure what was going on but she figured as much it wasnt a girl thing, it was a Saiyan thing.

"Sweety, just try not to destroy everything alright? I'll have the med pod and food ready." Bulma said pretty sure she knew how it would end, one would need to he healed while the other would just want food.

Gohana just looked at her and grunted she headed out towards the gravity room herself. Trunks and Bulma just watched and they both had the same though.

"Trunks grab your food and head to the observation room" Bulma told her young son as she went to the fidge to grab a snack for herself.

Arriving in the gravity room, Gohana found Vegita already there and impatiently waiting. He looked very pissed off at Gohana and he just wanted to get to the bottom of this before it got worse.

"Before we start, what the hell has you so worked up?" Vegita barked at Gohana.

Gohana wasn't to sure how to express what it was as it was so much, so she figured to just say the one thing that finally did it.

"Hercule."

"You mean that fucking oaf who stole your credit? What could be possibly do that he already hasn't done?" Vegita asked more annoyed and confused.

Gohana's glare just intensified as she ascended right into her ascended saiyan form. "You asked what, not details. Now ascend!"Gohana colded ordered to Vegita.

Vegita powered up until he was at the point he himself was in his ascended form. It infuriated him he still couldn't instantly transform yet Gohana could at the drop of a hat with no powering up needed. "Fine, you get rid of your damn anger and tell me exactly what the hell is going on, and your going to finally tell me how you mastered this form so damn easily." He said more as a command than anything else.

Gohana just smirked a little and had an idea. "Tell you what Vegita, lets make this more interesting. You're going to fight me then help me figure out whatever damn Saiyan instincts are pissing me off. But" she powered back down to her normal super saiyan state, "your going to have to beat me to find that out."

Vegita's face contorted in anger at the mocking smile on Gohana's face as he lunged forward and threw his fist right at Gohana's face to start their fight. She was mocking him, fighting him in her normal super saiyan state while he was in his ascended state. Still he knew he had to try hard to beat her. To finally find out how to master this form he would fight until he passed out from exhaustion. Gohana just stood there and at the last second dodged his punch, and with that their sparring match officially begun.

Hope you all enjoyed this new ! As I said at the beginning ill shoot for posting 2 or more chapters a months. Kinda would depend how busy I am between both my clients and my game time.

also I know the whole thing with jake was dark but it is part of the story down the line. one of my friends said would work for whats down the line I have planned for videl.

anyway, as always comment if youd like. I wod appreciate any and l feedback in making this story bettter.

also sorry it was a slow start, but things are going to pick up now, which is why I decided to end this chapter in a fight. im so excited to finally get to the first major fight. =D


	7. Chapter 7

So, sorry first off for any spelling errors and such in the last chapter. for some reason my phone won't let me spell check properly on it and it kept spazzing out. I'll do my best though as I just wanted get the chapter out.

disclaimer: I dont own the characters. besides oc Raina. lol

anyway I hope you enjoy , as its the first real fight scene ive ever written. onward with the action!

Vegita charged at Gohana, aiming to throw his fist right into her face, but she just dodged it by tilting her head to the side. Vegita kept throwing punches and kicks at her, while gohana blocked and dodged as best she could. She was faster and stronger than Vegita to begin with, but with him in his ascended form and her in her basic super form she actually had to try. She was just to enraged to beat the crap out of him and needed an actual fight. Grabbing one of his punches, she flung his arm to the side, giving her an opening to start attacking. It was now Vegita's turn to start blocking and he was having just as much luck as Gohana previously had.

Throwing a slower but much stronger punch, Gohana aimed right at his face causing Vegita to prepare for a hit. But right before it would have missed, Gohana vanished from sight and Vegita was flung back and landed hard against the wall behind him.

Thrown off guard Vegita hovered in the air and glared at Gohana. One moment she was right in front of him and the next he was flung back, but he didn't see anything. It then hit him within a second she had used the after image technique as a distraction for the real attack. Gohana just stood there with her hands on her hips as she smiled angrily right back at him

"Come on Vegita, I can't believe you fell for such a simple technique." She mocked him causing him to angrily glare at her.

Throwing an energy blast towards her, Gohana just caught it and pushed into it as she was skidding back slowly from the force of the energy attack in her hand. Vegita then suddenly appeared right next to her and slammed his fist right into her face causing Gohana to fly into the opposite wall causing the room to shake from the impact.

"I could say the same thing to you, you cocky brat. Now enough of this warm up. It's time to get serious." Vegita said as he started powering up. His aura flaid around him as electric arcs were shooting around him. Gohana likewise started raising her power level to match Vegita's increase. Vegita quickly shot his energy level up in a sharp spike and used the sudden boost to smash his fist into Gohana's stomach causing her to double over in surprise. Vegita's sudden burst in energy went down to where he was before the drastic spike, but it was still enough because all of his punches her hitting Gohana. After a few seconds of successfully landing blows, Vegita risked going for a stronger blow, but Gohana vanished right before he landed his hit. Appearing behind him, she slammed her foot into his shoulder in a side kick.

Gohana didn't have much time to follow up her attack because Vegita used the momentum from the blow and spun around and tried to slam his elbow into her. She managed to block his elbow with her hand and started throwing a flurrry of punches at Vegita, but Vegita kept blocking a good amount of them.

Seperating from each other, they both just smirked at one another. Vegita because he was landing blows onto Gohana, and Gohana because she was having fun. Gohana raised her hands in front of her with her fingers extended forward and smiled. "Care to be the guinea pig for a technique Raina came up with?" She said and just started shooting high speep yet weak energy blasts from each of her fingers.

Vegita was caught off guard a little and realized he couldn't dodge them if he took them head on, there literally just wasnt room. However they were condensed in a cluster so simply avoiding their reach was easy enough. Leaping to the side, Vegita pushed off the ground and lunged at Gohana. Gohana just thrust her knee up and it landed in Vegita's stomach as she then elbowed him hard in the back, causing him to slam into the floor.

"Give me some credit Vegita, you think I would try that and think it would hurt you." Gohana asked a little mockingly as she stepped back a little bit from him.

Vegita pushed against the ground and just grunted in frustration. "If I had not literally just finished training for the day the tables would be turned." He spat at her. It was true that he had spent all day training and was tired, he was even having a hard time holding his ascended state.

"I thought your energy and strength were too low. Fine." She said reverting back to her base form but staying at the maximum power she could without triggering her transfirmation "Your now stronger than me so lets just see who wins. Your experience or my strength."She offered and got into one of her many stances.

Vegita was furious that she would belittle his abilities like that, but she did have a point. His energy was now stronger than hers, but it didnt change he was still tired from earlier. But the fact she was in her particular stance ment she was now taking this seriously, even if it took him in a weakened ascended state and her in her maximum power base form.

"So, looks like your ready to fight me for real now hmmm? Fine, but even being tired I'll still beat you into the floor." Vegita scowled and vanished.

Gohana was surprised as he moved faster than she could react. Landing a hard elbow strike to her forehead, Gohana screamed in pain, although mostly surprise, at the sudden hit. She tried getting back into a defense but Vegita wouldn't give her a moments rest. He kept punching her randomly, and Gohana was only blocking a few here and there. Gohana started developing a couple of bruises here and there, but it didn't bother her to much. She was too focused on trying to get the upper hand.

Gohana couldn't help but feel excited, and her anger was lessening from earlier. This was exactly what she needed, and she had not spared with Vegita in a few months. Striking out with a sweeping side kick, Vegita lunged back to avoid the kick and Gohana had the opening she was waiting for. Her arms started striking at Vegita at an incredibly rapid pace, but Vegita kept blocking them all with his hands. But it wasn't easy for him.

'He's gotten stronger since last time!'

'How the hell is she so fast even in her base form?'

Vegita was getting frustrated and he could tell his energy was starting to get at a point he would loose his ascended state soon. He was just barely faster than Gohana like this so he just started trying to get a punch in as well. Both Saiyans were now throwing high speed punches at one another but both were on offense and defense at the same time. All that kept happening was their fists kept clashing together. Gohana was having a harder time as Vegita's fists were a little tougher since he was transformed and tougher from the rein and so she had to start blocking instead of punching.

Vegita wasn't one to give up an opening and so he started pushing as much speed as he could behind his punches. Gohana was just barely keeping up with him and some of his punches started getting through. Landing a lucky punch to her face, Gohana's head arched back and Vegita grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her stomach straight down to his knees, causing Gohana to nearly throw up. Doubled over in pain, Gohana was on the floor with one hand supporting her up as she tried to get her breath back. Vegita wasn't fairing much better in the breathing department as he was panting heavily from exhaustion. He had spent all day training, and now he was fighting Gohana with the prize of learning mastery over his ascended form. He had to win at any cost, and he would take it.

Charging up an energy ball in both hands he let his attack fly towards Gohana. Gohana readied herself to push it back with her hands, but right before it reached her, it blew up in her face. Flying out of the giant smoke cloud now in the center of the room, Gohana slammed against the metal walls of the gravity chamber. She was panting heavily still as she had not fully gotten her breath back, and that attack hurt. she had scuff marks all over her now, and her new shirt was even torn up, revealing her purple bra underneath with some light scorch marks. Even her shorts were uneven and shorter on kne side as one leg materi was burnt off right up to her hip bone. Gohana was now annoyed at herself she hadn't changed before fighting. She even had a closet full of fighting gear, but she had to fight in her new cloths. Still she had some pretty narly bruises now which she slightly liked.

Vegita fell onto one knee as his last attack took a lot out of him. He could no longer hold his ascended form and he fell back to his regular super Saiyan state. Panting and frustrated he just lunged forward and started throwing punchs and kicks at Gohana. He was weaker now than Gohana but she was still recovering and he hoped she had not recovred enough to fight back.

Gohana was able to block almost everything now as Vegita was moving much slower than earlier. her agression was mostly gone and she already knew how this would end, with Vegita either getting an incredibly lucky, yet unlikely, blow, or face down on the floor.

"That's enough Vegita, you know you can't beat me as tired as you are." Gohana said, trying to end this.

Vegita just kept throwing punches and kicks at Gohana as she just kept leaping around the room blocking and dodging. "No, I will beat you, I will not let anyone else be stronger than me!" He screamed as he tried going faster, now throwing energy blasts with each strike.

Gohana was caught off guard a little and almost took one to the chin, but she just kept dodging. It was harder now for her since she had to worry about energy blasts with every punch. She could sense that Vegita was straining to hard, as his energy started to plummet.

"That's enough Vegita, your pushing yourself to hard. You won't win."

"Shut up! I will beat you this time!"He shouted angrily as he started getting sloppy.

Gohana knew that not only was his energy failing, but his pride was getting in the way. He was too drivin to beat her and would not stop until either she was down or he was. Still needing for him to answer what was going on with her, she instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan and vanished, before slamming her knee into Vegita's stomach causing him to double over in extreme pain. He fell to his knees and coughed up some blood as he was gasping for the air that had forcefully been expelled from his gut. He tried to get back up but fell forward and lost his Super Saiyan state.

"I told you Vegita, I just wanted to get my frustration out." Gohana said and she went back to her normal state. She was still plenty angry though, but she had calmed down a lot. Or at least not not have to worry about doing something stupid. But right now she needed to know what was going on with her.

Sitting down in front of him, she crossed her ams and waited for him to recover enough to talk.

"That...was a dirty trick..." Vegita got out, finally able to at least talk a bit.

"Oh stuff it! You wouldn't listen, and I still need you to explain why the hell my mood has been so aggresive today. I know it has something to do with my Saiyan side and your going to tell me." Gohana ordered him while giving him a cold stare.

Vegita just glarred at her as he was slowly recovering. He could tell she would wait for him at least, so he focused on getting his breath back. It didn't take too long and soon he just stood up and crossed his arms.

"Alright, first you have to tell me exactly what made you angry today, and I mean everything." Vegita ordered.

Gohana just nodded and recounted her day to him. She told him how it started with Jake attacking sharpner, then learning about what Jake tried to do to her firend. She started getting more visibly annoyed by the time she got to Videl yelling at her, and how Hercule bashing her and her family being the last straw. She growled in frustration and crossed her arms angrily.

"I swear, you are more a Saiyan than your idiot father." he sighed.

Gohana was at least relieved that he knew what the problem was and that she would get some answers. She didn't expect it to get ride of it but she woud deal with that when she knew what was going on.

"First off, there is nothing wrong, its just your protective instincts kicking in." he flatly said.

This caught Gohana's attention because this was the first she had heard about it. Sure he had talked to her about a few things over the years about her Saiyan heritage. When she first started maturing she had to have a rather embarassing conversation with Vegita about Saiyan's because no one was sure what a half human half Saiyan would go through so they just made them talk. Even talked more about Saiyan instinct for their love of fighting among a few other things the last six years. But this was something new to her as he never mentioned their protectice instincts.

"Because we evolved constantly fighting, it wasnt that uncommon that many would die as a result." Vegita started and just leaned against the wall next to Gohana. "We would form bond with others quickly, and for some reasons females would feel close with others a little quicker. Im assuming that since you were reacting to your new friends in danger, you're already bonding with them." Vegita noticed a small look of mixed emotions as he said the word bond and knew what she was thinking. "Bonding with people you care about and bonding with your choosen mate are two different things, so get your damn head clear." Vegita said causing Gohana to slightly blush.

"Anyway, your feeling aggressive because your protective of those you care about. Might be why you were so incredibly violent towards Cell when you first ascended but you not the times after."

"But why am I so aggressive? Thats what is worrying me the most! I'm not very violent to begin with but a few times I want to hurt the bad guy to keep others safe." She asked in a hurry.

"Generally females become far more aggressive than the males when needed. And the more docile they are the more aggressive and violent they get to protect those they are trying to save."

Gohana thought about it for a bit, and it made sense to her thinking back on it. She was very aggressive towards Cell, and before that the few bursts of rage she had with Raditz and Frieza. since then the only times she was ever aggressive was today and the few times her two heritages would make her mood swing back and forth thanks to vegita, and when she fought Bojak. Beyond that whenever she was in her ascended form she never felt highly aggresive.

Vegita just stood there annoyed, and hoped that this conversation was over. He didn't want to even have this in the first place but he already was in the dog house, and he was so exhausted he could barely power up in his super saiyan form, yet Gohana still didn't transform so he knew pissing her off again wouldnt be fun.

"Well, im glad its just normal. I can live with that to be honest. A big part of it was I wasn't sure what was going on and caused me to feel worse. So is there anything else I should know about?" Gohana asked Vegita standing up and stretching her arms a bit.

"No, now get out so I can fucking eat." He yelled walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

Gohana followed him out towards the kitchen since her stuff was in there. Knowing why she was feeling so aggressive took a large weight off her shoulders since she wasn't worried something was wrong. Still she would have to deal with the aggression, but knowing the cause would help her manage.

Entering the kitchen, Vegita went straight towards the fridge and started rummaging through for something to eat. Gohana just sat down at the table deep in thought. She had to think of a way to calm her aggression when it did show up because now the fear was constant build up of aggression. She couldn't think of much but she figured Piccolo would have a good idea since he was the best at controlling his emotions, at least from the outside. She wanted to go now but it was a little late so she decided to put it off until later this weekend when she planned on going anyway.

"Hey Vegita, is that why you went berserk when Cell killed Trunks?" She casually asked him, remembering how that played out.

Vegita froze in place for a few seconds and then just grumbled. Gohana just smiled at that, she knew what that meant having spent plenty of time around Vegita the last few years.

"You sure have come a long way Vegita. The first time I meet you, you were trying to kill me and my family. Now your part of that family." she said to tease him a little.

"Oh shit up! Your not my family, I am the prince of all Saiyan's, so dont speak to me in that way." he yelled.

Gohana just smiled a little as Trunks and Bulma walked into the kitchen to joing them. Trunks couldn't help but look excited after watching them both fighting.

"Wow Dad, that last move was awesome! You've gotta show me how to do that!" Trunks exclaimed bouncing on his toes in excitment..

"Leave him be Trunks, he's had a long day." She said, nodding to Vegita with a smile.

Vegita just grunted and sat at the table, he knew that look and he knew he wouldn't have to make his own food. He didnt care why she changed her mind, he just accepted it. Looking back over to Gohana, he kept glaring at her which she easily noticed.

"Oh come on, your not going to hold a grudge are you? You kept up with me fully powered up without transforming while in your exhausted ascended form. And I was fully rested on top of it."

"The point is I still cant beat you! I do nothing but train day in and day out and still! While you split your time between training and the studying your harpy mother makes you do! It was bad enough Kakarot was stronger, but his halfling daughter also stronger than me pisses me off even worse!"

"Well maybe if you would have listened to me these last four or five years you would have mastered it! It took me about a year or two, and you've spent the last three trying to figure it out instead of just letting me help you!" Gohana shot back at him.

Vegita just shot out of his chair and stormed out ot the kitchen. He was furious with Gohana, but he was also furious with himself. His pride just wouldn't let him see that.

Gohana finally calmed down and relaxed in her chair. She looked deep in though aand just sat there in silence. Bulma just continued to get a snack for Vegita and just let Gohana sit there in silence. She knew Gohana well enough to know to leave her be for the moment in her own thoughts.

Gohana was deep in thought how to get Vegita to accept her help. Beyond the usual sparring session they had, he had not let her help him in hears. The last time he allowed it was when he couldnt figure out how to ascend. And the moment he ascended he kocked her out and had been on his own since. She wanted to help him out but he always refused. Then again that was his usual attitude.

"Bulma, how is it Vegita only listens to you, and me to a smaller extent, when were angry at him?" she asked.

Bulma just smiled a little to herself and shook her head. "So smart, yet still so young Gohana. Trust me, he listens far more than you think. He just doesn't like pissing me off because I'm his wife, you mostly because he knows how vicious you could be if he pushes you too far. He may not show it, but he actually does listen to you. As a warrior you are stronger and he doesn't deny that.."

Gohana was in thought about that. It never did occure to her that he ever listened. Granted he did sometimes seem to be more calm like she suggested. But then again the rest of the gang also tell him the same, so it couldn't just be her.

"Listen Gohana, Vegita wont admit it. At least not to you, or me, but he does want your help. I do remember what you told him about mastering that ascended form, and I have seen him struggling with it, heavily the last year or so. Just don't tell him I told you, ok?"

Gohana just nodded, and her surprise was evident on her face. 'Vegita you thick headed idiot. why didnt you just ask?' She thought to herself. She sat for a few more moments and then stood up and headed towards where she knew Vegita would be.

Heading towards the outside doors, she made sure to grab her stuff before she left the kitchen. Still in her tattered cloths, she got outside and easily spotted Vegita leaning against a tree. He would always come outside away from everyone inside whenever he had to think. Sighing to herself, she walked over to him and just waited for him to acknowledge her.

"What do you want brat?" He coldly asked.

"Four days from now. Dont train till then, and ill sit you down and help you master ascending." she said.

Vegita's brows just got more tense and he couldn't help but let out a soft growl. "What makes you think I need your help?" He said.

"Because I know the real reason you pushed yourself to ascend, and ill be damned if we lose the next time someone threatens Earth and we lose because you haven't master it." she said crossing her arms.

Vegita looked deep in thought for a moment and soon just relaxed a little, "Fine, but after that, I will beat you." he smirked at her.

Gohana smiled back and nodded. "Dont get too cocky my prince, remember it took me a year to master it, and im still stronger than you." Gohana toyed with him, causing Vegita to just look annoyed again.

"Oh dont get to upset Vegita," Gohana said softly punching his shoulder. "Honestly I had to figure it out by myself, but once I got it down, it was easy. And you have me to walk you through it." She said smiling. Vegita just grunted and didnt say anything.

Realizing the time, Gohana decided it was time to finally head on home so her mother didnt worry. Already having everything she just hovered in the air a few feet.

"Remember Vegita, rest for four days. You've gone all out too much, so rest. Honestly mastering the second level is extremely taxing. So you'll need the energy, trust me." she said before taking off towards home.

Vegita just stood like a statue against the tree lost in though with his arms still crossed. There was a part of him that wanted to listen, but his pride kept getting the better of him. In the end he decided to just swallow his pride so he could finally learn the secret.

"Damn brat."

On her way home, Gohana flew through the sky as the sun was setting the closer she got home. It was always an interesting thing for her when she would experience a quicker sunset because of the speed at which she could fly. Still sbe didn't mind it, she always thought they were pretty anyway. She would ways point it out to Piccolo when he trained her as a kid, and every now and then she tried to get him to go to the same place just to watch the sunset.

Left with her thoughts, Gohana arrived home with the sun stilll setting over the hills. Landing in the open area in front of her house she noticed that Goten was sparring with Raina. As usual, Raina had the upper hand as was mostly blocking all of Gotens strikes but Goten didn't seem to mind. He knew he was weaker but to him it was all fun and games to him anyway. Raina was the one who took it more seriously of the ywo. Smiling she walked towards the duo and just sat and watched them for a while.

"Goten, dont look but neechan is watching." Raina said under her breath.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" He asked while continuing to punch and kick at his sister.

"Looks like she and Vegita had a spar, lets gang up on her. She must be tired from today."

Goten's eye's lit up a bit with excitment. "Yeah, you ready?"

Raina nodded and without any more verbal interation, Raina grabbed Goten by his gi and threw him hard at Gohana and launched herself towards her immediatly after. Gohana was completely thrown off guard and barely dodged Goten flying at her. Raina however managed to get her with a kick to the arm and Gohana instany started fighting back.

"Damn it you two not again." She said as she was tired of being surprised attacked. this would make the fifth time in just two weeks now, and they always picked a time after she had trained. To their credit it was very difficult to fight the two of them off together. She also had to admit they were getting good. She kept blocking everything, one arm for them as each were on one of her sides, she had to focus her eye's on Raina, she kept with sensing Goten. Still it was getting hard for her after both training sessions earlier. Vegita had worn her out pretty bad and she had yet to recover fully.

"Goten, Raina, Gohana!" Chi chi shouted at them as she walked out of the house.

All three demi Saiyana stopped and stood there waiting for what was to come. Chi chi marched over to her children and looked annoyed.

"Goten, Raina, into the house."

The two of them sneaked past their mother and Gohana stood there a little worried.

"Look at you gohana, your already ruining your new cloths. What the heck are you thinking? You'll never find a husband like this." She scolded. Gohana just rubbed her neck a little, not to sure what to say exactly.

"Sorry mom, its a Saiyan thing." She said.

Chichi just eyed her eldest with a questioning look. She could understand "girl things", but whenever it came to Saiyan things she was clueless and learned to just go with it. She looked over Gohana and noticed she looked beat up pretty bad. It was obvious to Gohana as she saw her mothers eyes darting around all the bruises she had, especially the one on her cheek and forearms. "So I take it Vegita lost?" She casually asked.

"Yeah, I even fought him at my regular form while he was at ascended level. So I took more damage than usual. hence the bruises. They're not that bad though. Ill just wrap my forearms I guess tomorrow." she said mostly to herself holding her forearms up.

"You'll do no such thing. Just wear something long sleeved, youll scare away boys looking like a fighter."

"But, I am a fighter mom." She said more as a reflex than anything else. She wouldn't win, so just ended there.

"Now, dinner is almost ready, go hurry up and shower. And promise me you'll be more careful about fighting in your nice cloths."

"I promise mom, thanks" Gohana said as she hugged her mother and headed into the house to end her day with food and relaxation. Chichi returned the quick hug and couldnt help but smile as she walked back into the house.

-Satan Manor-

The next morning Videl was groggily getting ready for her day. she had been up a lot the previous night annoyed with herself that she let her emotions get the better of her. She had thought a lot about how she would apologize to Gohana and try to see if she could salvage whatever she could. She truely didn't mean to bring up painful memories, but she had anyway.

Debating to even go to school, she finally decided to just go as her dad would scold her. One of the few places he was truely her parent was when it came to her safety, and education. Beyond that he was usually busy, but he akways did make time for the important little things. Seeing no way out of school she just headed to get her bags from the front. Stepping outside she got her jet copter out and hit the button to let it out of its capsule.

"May as well get this day over with. I just hope dad doesn't pull that same stunt as last year." She said annoyed, remembering him surprising the school by showing up and showing off. Putting in the back of her mind, she started the jet copter and headed off to school. She knew the school would celebrate Cells defeat today even though it was really in a few days. They wanted to avoid letting it interfere with regional tests, so today would be the day since it wasn't the last two.

-Orange Star High-

Videl arrived without any interuptions, it wasn't unusal for crime to be lower at this time of year. Videl didn't argue though about it as she liked some days off. Landing on the roof she got out and put her copter away. Putting its Capsule into her capsule holder she headed off to class trying to think how to appologize to Gohana. Lime as well but Gohana was the priority. She wasn't even used to having to appologize about stuff like this so she didn't even know where to begin.

Soon arriving at class, she opened the door and headed towards her seat and noticed only Sharpner and Erasa were there. There was still plenty of time before class started so Videl just sat down with just a hi to her friends. She waited for Gohana to arrive to class, she was glad that she got here first so she had more time to think.

A few moments before the bell rang for class to begin, both Gohana and Lime walked in. Videl still had yet to figure out what to say, but she guessed winging it was better than nothing. She waited for them to get close, and Videl stood up so she could get Gohana's attention. She figured an up front approach was best, and best to just say it.

"Hey Videl, um is something up?" Gohana asked wondering why Videl was standing up as she smiled at Videl.

Videl looked a little surprised, Gohana was acting as if nothing happened. Yet she was just standing there smiling. "Um, I wanted to appologize, about yesterday." She just spat out.

"Oh, yeah dont worry about that. You didn't know, so you had no idea what it brought up." Gohana just shrugged.

Videl was a litte surprised that Gohana just pushed past it so easily. She was used to people taking everything so seriously and holding grudges for something as simple as money. Still she didnt think much of it. Taking their seats, the teacher starter her lecture and Gohana got instany bored. Yet again, they were being taught something she learned years ago, in this particular case when she was traveling to Namek. It stayed that way the rest of the week, and nothing exciting happened on Videl's side job either. It wasnt until Friday that Gohana even had anything different happen.

It was Friday morning and Gohana was sitting at her desk alone having arrived earlier than usual. She just sat their patiently as other students started coming in. She was writing ideas down on things she felt fine teaching to Goten and Raina because they wanted to learn something completely new. Writing down random things she was lost in her own thoughts until Erasa brought her out.

"Hey Gohana, what are those?" She asked looking over Gohana's shoulder as she seemed to focused on what she was doing.

Gohana instantly covered up what she was writing and just laughed nervously. "Oh, its...nothing I swear. Just some random words. Ahahahaha"

Erasa just looked at Gohana with a questioning look but just shrugged as she didnt recognize the words anyway. Taking her seat next to her Erasa just started chatting it up with ber.

"So Gohana, you've been here for a week now. See anyone that you think is hot?" Erasa asked.

Gohana blushed a little at her question and she just stuttered a little. Erasa just smirked at seeing Gohana being so flustered. She never could have conversations like this with Videl or Lime as they were never into this but she figured she could have good conversations with Gohana. Gohana kept stuttering a little as Lime soon showed up and took her seat and noticed Gohana's face.

"So what did I just miss?" Lime asked Erasa.

"Oh, I just asked Gohana here if she found anyone hot in class."

Lime just looked at Erasa then Gohana and couldn't help but laugh a little. Erasa looked a little confused at this and looked back at Gohana.

"So did I miss something?" she asked.

"Well, no not really. That being said, I think Gohana should be answering this." Lime said smirking over to Gohana.

Looking back towards Gohana, Erasa's curiosity kept rising. "Oh so there is someone you think is hot, spill it!"

"Um, well you see..."

"Hey guy's."

Videl showed up and took her seat and looked annoyed. The three of them looked at Videl in question as she was just sulking on the desk.

"Hey Vid, whats up?" Erasa asked.

Videl just sighed and looked pissed off. "A few things, thats what. First this glowing girl," she says eyeing Gohana," and last night during a basic robbery this new freak just shows up. I swear there is someone out to take my job and its pissing me off!" Videl slammed her fists on the table.

Gohana just look a little worried and looked the other way. Videl just narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Gohana as she noticed her reaction. Still she had no real evidence against her so decided not to push. She remembered what Lime said, and that Gohana forgave her so she didnt want to push until she had her in a corner.

"So whats this new girl thats taking your job?" Lime asked. "What did she do?"

"Well nothing. She just showed up but, the girl from before also took over and this new girl sure as hell will. She just flew out of nowhere and that alone was enough. I guess the robbers recognized her from something so they just gave up before anything hapened."

Gohana just tried to stay out of the conversation. She remembered yesterday well, she way flying home when she noticed a robbery taking place at the city bank so she changed into Saiyako and made an apperance. That was all she did anyway, made an apperance. She could hear them talking about recognizing her from vids online, when she first made her alperance as Saiyako.

"And I'm sick and tired of others taking my job. it's just," sighing and trying to calm down, "its just I don't want some girl to take over what little I do to give back to everyone."

Gohana's attention was caught at that last part and she looked at Videl with a raised eyebrow. Erasa noticed this while Videl just sulked. Leaning in so she could whisper to Gohana.

"Its how she repays everyone for their generosity. It's because of what we told you earlier this week." Erasa said.

Gohana knew what she was talking about and looked over to Videl again. She didn't know that was the reasoning behind her putting her life at risk all the time. It made a part of her feel bad that she was taking away this part from Videl. Maybe she could work something out with her, as Saiyako.

Erasa turned back to Gohana, not having gotten an answer earlier. "So Gohana, you were saying?"

"Huh, what was I saying?" Gohana asked a little confused.

"I was asking you about anyone you meet here that you think is hot?" Erasa said smirking.

The blush on Gohana's face returned again. She just played with her fingers a little to avoid the question. Lime just smiled and shook her head, wondering how Gohana would handle this.

"Well there are a few people I think look good." She admitted, her face getting a little more red as she started playing nervously with a strand of her hair.

"Oh my gosh, who" Erasa said excitedly, finally glad one of her girl friends would gossip. Gohana just blushed a lite bit more and Lime just laughed a little.

Gohana anced over at Videl and then Erasa before looking away. "Its, no one." She said a little to nervous to say anything.

"Huh, why?" Erasa asked curiosuly.

"Hey Gohana, care for a little help?" Lime said with a hint of a teasing tone in her voice.

"You mean Gohana actually told you who she thinks is hot?" Videl asked a little surprised. Lime never even really gossiped with erasa about these things, so it surprised her she would with Gohana. Still they had known each other for a number of years so its possible.

"What, but I uh?" Gohana blushed more.

"Hey, you dont have to give me a specific name or anything. But I gotta know, is there a guy you think is cute?" Erasa offered a compromise.

Gohana blushed a lite bit more and just nodded, "uh, yeah sure. I suppose." she answered looking the other way.

"oh, this is so exciting! What can you say about them?" Erasa asked still not too sure how much she could push Gohana for information.

"Well, I just think they look hot is all. And thats all im saying." Gohana said as her blushed calmed down a little.

"Wow Gohana, I didnt actually think you found someone hot." She poked fun at her friend.

"Why would that surprise you Lime? Everyone has someone they think is hot." Videl flatly said with her face resting in her arms.

It wasn't much better for Gohana as Erasa kept the questions coming at her. Even with Sharpners arrival Erasa didnt let the questions die down. Even Lime and Sharpner started getting into questioning as Gohana even asked them stuff back.

A loud beep caused all the questioning to come to a stop as Videl pulled her glove back and hit the button on her watch. "Go ahead."

"Videl, we need your help now!" a shout was heard from the other end followed by some gun fire. Gohana's attention quickly turned towards Videl's watch and her face no longer was flushed, and she looked slightly serious.

"Just hurry, this is bad."

Videl quickly shot up from her seat and ran to the door to get to them quickly. Gohana closed her eyes and quickly tried scanning the city for uneven ki signatures. They were all prety weak and it was difficult to find specific people, but all she needed to know was where there was a group of uneasy ki energies. Finding a giant group of people, she guessed that it was where the comotion was at. Something was bothering her though as a few did feel very uneasy, and her eyes shoot open when she felt one of them suddey spike and then fade away. Shooting up from her seat with anger in her face, she surprised Erasa causing her to shreek from the sudden movement. She looked towards Lime who returned her stare, and Lime nodded.

"I've gotta go!" Gohana said as she casually started walking out of the class.

"Mrs. Son, where do you think you are going?" The teacher asked.

Trying to think fast, Gohana had to come up with a normal excuse that wouldnt be suspicious. Then she thought of something she saw Bulma use from time to time.

"Sorry, uh, girl issues?" She said with a flush on her face but a very questioning tone.

The teacher just nodded and excused her. He didn't even want to question it as many of his student were girls he didn't want them pissed at him.

The moment that she closed the door though she quickly speed to the roof leaving the few people in the hall way confused about the sudden wind that apppeared.

Soon arriving at the scene, Videl parked her jet copter down and quickly got out and ran to the police officers. Hiding behind the car. There were men all outside with guns and body armor, and a few of them had rocket launchers. There was even a turret in the side corner.

"Whats going on?" Videl shouted over all the noise that was around them.

"They're shooting people, hurting them. They refuse to reason and every minute they dont get their ransom they hurt someone else. We already have three officers killed and five wounded." The officer answered who was obviously scared.

Videls face showed the amount of shock she was feeling. Her body was frozen in place as she tried to think.

"What are they demanding?" Was she could say.

"One hundred trillion zeni, and the head of the officer who put them away originally. And they demand that your father shows up because they want to beat his face in as they say. There's no way we can do any of that, so theyre just hurting the hostages. It's like they dont care about them living or dying."

"Thats..." Videls face was even more in shock now. A mix or fear and rage rushed through her. This was pretty bad compared to the usual things she deals with, in fact this was the worse situation she's ever encountered. Still she had to try. "What do you need me to do?"

"Honestly were not sure anymore. Right after we called you they brought out their big guns. They have mini guns, rocket launchers. Were not sure what to do." They said fearfully.

A shoot rang out and the scream of someone could be heard from inside. The door opened and they could see that someone had been flung out as a giant of a man walked out laughing as he walked to the man writhing on the floor holding his lower leg in pain.

"Your trying my patients, now im going to make this worse on you." he said shooting the man in the leg again. Videl and everyone else was watching feeling helpless, "you either make it happen in the next ten minutes or I blow the entire building." He said holding up a remote detonator.

Videl's body was trembling a little, swallowing the lump in her throat she grabbed the mega phone on the ground. "My father isn't here, but how about me?" Videl shouted into the megaphone without thinking.

The leader looked back towards the cars and noticed her there and smirked. He drew his pistol and aimed it right at her and skillfully shoot the megaphone in Videls hand, causing the girl the fall over in fear as the megaphone was destroyed right in her hands.

"Get the hell over here girly! Even better than beating your father, beating your ass will be even better." he sneered. Videl looked over at the officers and they couldn't help but look tearfully back at her.

"We have snipers getting into position, just stall them" one finally managed to get out.

Nodding, Videl stood up and started walking towards them. The few thugs holding the front gate opened a walkway for Videl to walk through. Videl kept trying to keep her shaking in check, but it was obvious to them she was scared, causing them all to laugh at her.

Everyone on the street were holding their breath as everyone was scared, but Videl stopped in front of the giant before her and it was obvious she was trembling. This just caused him to smirk and he quickly punched her in the gut.

Doubling over she held her stomach and was gasping for air as she just glared back at him.

"Your brave I'll give you that much. Still it will be fun to beat your ass. Might even have some fun with you after."he said smashing his fist into his other to make a point and he laughed menacingly.

Videl just glarred at him and her eyes darted to the trigger on his belt then back up to him. She had to do something.

"Looking to get the trigger huh? Well I know better than to underestimate you. So looks like I'm just gonna have to take care of you right here and right now." He said grabbing his pistol and shot it right at Videl's leg.

Videl shrieked in fear as she saw him pull his pistol out expecting to be shot but she saw a blur in front of her and then suddenly the man in front of her flew into the wall behind him. A girl appeared in front of her who was dressed in a skin tight armor ated suit with a pie e of material behind her. Videl looked at her and recognized her from yesterday.

"You, you're..."

"I'm here to save you and the others, so dont give me shit like yesterday." Gohana said as she opened her hand and let the smashed bullet drop right in front of Videl.

She looked back at the man she hit into the wall as he was charging at her and she just stood there and let him hit her. His fist impacted with her face and Videl could literally hear the sound of bone shattering. At first she thought that the girls skull got crushed in but she just stood there as if nothing happened while the man was screaming and holding his fist in agony.

The others in the yard started shooting at Videl and Gohana, but Gohana grabbed Videl and appeared behind the police line.

"stay here!" Gohana ordered her and vanished.

Apperaing in front of the larger man again, she held up the remote he was frantically searching for as she slowly crushed it in her hand. The rest of the men wasted no time and just started shooting at her but none of the bullets did anything, they just bounced off her. Vanishing again, Gohana quickly made her way into the building too save everyone inside as she didnt know the situation inside. She figured outside was fine for the moment.

Phasing into view in the center if the room, everyone turned to her. Seeing the few dead people lumped in a pile, her anger rose and she became surrounded by electric archs as her energy started reacting with the air around her. She knew two people had been killed from feeling their energies before, but there was a pile of seven bodies.

The gunman in the room all suddey turned at the sudden noise to find what they could only discribe as a demon and opened fire. Gohana didn't even bother avoiding or dodging the bullets and just rushed from one to the next as she knocked them all out. It sounded like a few had fractured skulls as a result but right now Gohana didnt care. She was angry at them for not only hurting, but killing innocent people.

Having taken care of them all, she quickly went over to the remaining hostages and noticed none of them are injured, just mentally shaken. That was good because it meant that she didnt have to worry too much off the bat. She could go back outside and handle the rest outside.

"Stay down, im almost done." she tried to calm them, and disapperaed.

Arriving outside she saw the gunman shooting towards the cops and crowd. She didnt waste any time and quickly went from one to another and knocked them out as she had the people inside. Not a single one of them had any time to react. The cops were watching in disbeliefe, while Videl stayed behind the car and was watching in shock. She couldn't believe something like this was happening right in front of her. It was just like all the tricks that were used at the Cell games. But this was her proof that they were not tricks at all, but she still couldnt discribe it at all.

It didnt take long for everyone to be knocked out, everone that is except for the giant from earlier. Letting her aura remain visible, she walked over towards him with a killing look in her eyes. The man tried to make a quick run for it, but Gohana just shoot an energy beam through his leg, just as he had the man from earlier. The man was on the ground holding his leg in agony, and he just glarred up at Gohana.

"You think I'm scared of you, your just a trickster. You have a sniper somewhere dont you." he accused her.

Thinking back to the people he had killed, she had remembered precisely where they were shot or cut. Raising her hands and spreading her fingers, she formed some energy blasts at the tips of her fingers.

"Its not me you should be afraid of, but all the pain you caused others!" Gohana growled at him and shot her energy blasts forward.

With her immense control over her energy she was able to shoot through his body where he had shot the dead people inside, minus any vital points. An eye for an eye, he caused them pain and she had returned it to him in one go. Lucily for him he wouldn't bleed out as the energy blasts slightly sealed the wounds by burning the area it passed through.

Videl couldn't help it and she doubled over and threw up a little bit. Some of the cops looked weezy as well but a few ran up behind Gohana and pointed their guns at her.

"Freeze!" One of them shouted.

"Get inside and help the survivors! I'm only returning the pain he caused those dead inside."Gohana barked back causing them to look back in shock. They quickly headed inside the building though and Gohana glarred back at him. He now was on the floor and his agony was obvious. Gohana walked up over to him and glarred down at him.

"This is the pain you caused them all, not to fun is it?" She said and grabbed him by the shirt. Dragging him over to the police line, many police were running in and out of the building to help those inside as well as medical squads. Dropping him right in front of an ambulance, she looked over to the two in the ambulance.

"He'll live, but he wont be doing anything else for a while."

Videl watched in horror at how effortlessly she had taken care of them and had no problem showing such brutality. Able to hold her breakfast in now, she walked over to her.

"What the hell was that for, you went to far!" She shouted, casusing those around them to stare.

Some cops had even made their way over to her as well which didnt go unnoticed by Gohana that they had cuffs out.

"I suggest you put those away." She said, and she could feel her aggression rising again. She knew though to keep it in line. It was from seeing those dead and injured inside and it was because of this man here. She didn't feel much remorse for what she did already, but still she couldn't kill him. He was now harmless to those around him, and he got what he deserved.

"You think that jailing him will change him? Listen Videl, I have fought none stop my entire life and nearly died saving others! I have seen his kind, and even far worse. There is nothing that will make him learn other than the pain they caused others. He shoot and killed innocent people inside, all I did was return that pain." She said with such calmness yet with complete authority.

Videl was completely blown away by what she was hearing. She was listening to her try to rationalize attacking him how she did. Videl wasn't even sure how she attacked him but it didn't matter, he was on a stretcher passed out from shock and pain.

"You assaulted him! Yeah he was cruel, but so were you!" Videl shouted. She grabbed some cuffs from one of the officers and marched over to Gohana.

"Im placing you under citizens arrest Saiyako, or whatever your name is!" Videl shouted.

Gohana just stared at her in disbelief. 'Man she sure is fuckin stubborn.'

"Why dont you tell me first, how many times has that man been released?" Gohana just flatly asked.

Videl looked a little shocked at the sudden question, and then slightly realized what she was getting at. This would be the fifth time he was arrested, yet he had killed hundreds through out his career of crime. Videl just looked down angred with everything.

"Exactly like I thought." Gohana said and looked over to the police to her left.

"He will live, my attacks helped burn close the wounds a little. however I dont think he will ever regain use of his right hand." She said referencing the fact he broke it on her face and she shoot it.

"Then answer me one thing, why the hell did you shoot him with your magic tricks in those spots?"

"Because those are the same spots he shoot those injured and dead!" Gohana shouted causing Videl totaken back. She had not even concidered those inside the building at this point. They had been helped out during this entire exchange and Videl just looked at Gohana angrily.

"Then why didn't you kill him?" She asked, more out of curiosity. She just watched this girl take out everyone and brutally attack another, most likely cripling him for life. But if he was as bad as he was, she just had to know why Saiyako had spared him.

"Because he is no longer a threat to anyone." Gohana said looking down. In truth she had thought about it, but it disgusted her to even think about. He wasn't Cell, he wasnt Frieza, he didn't need to be killed.

"I recommend you get those injured to a hospital, I dont feel any of their injuries are life threatening but the sooner they are healed and looked at the better."

Videl was a little confused as she picked up 'felt', and it didn't make sense to her. But she didn't have time to argue, as neither did thise around them.

Walking up to Videl, Gohana just looked down at her slightly. Noticing her standing in front of her Videl looked up and got a good look at her for the first time.

"Were on the same side Videl, you want to protect those that can't fight back. I spent my entire life trying to do the same. Ive just have more experience, so dont hate me." She calmly said.

Videl just nodded and sighed, it had already been a rough day. And it wasnt even noon yet either. She just looked back up at Saiyako and just crossed her arms.

"Fine, but one condition, no more maiming anyone." She said angrily.

"Deal, id rather not hurt anyone anyway." She said, holding her hand out.

Videl looked a little surprised but just smiled a bit and took her hand in hers. Looking back up at her Gohana noticed that questioning look in her eyes.

"What is it?" She just said, catching Videl off guard.

"How do you do those light tricks?" Videl boldly asked. This was a burning question she had for years, and now she could finally hopefuly, get some answers.

Gohana didn't expect that as a question, but she just chuckled a little to herself. She was in disguise so surely Videl wouldn't recognize her. "Who ever said it was a trick?"

Videl's eyes widened with delight, she had been right about her father lying about them. They were real, and here was someone who could do the so called tricks saying they weren't. The excitement was obvious on her face and Gohana found it kinda cute the way she suddenly seemed so happy. Not one to take that away, she hovered in the air with her arms crossed again.

"I had better get going." She said and shot up into the air making her way back to class.

Videl watched in awe as the streak of light that was Saiyako vanished behind some building.

'I was right, they were not tricks after all! But why would dad lie about it?' She thought to herself. She didnt have all the answers, but it was one of the biggest she had for a number of years now. That alone made her happy, now she just had to pit the rest of the pieces together.

"Videl, hello?"

Videl was so busy with her own thought process she had not heard the officer next to her and she jumped a littleTuning back into reality she noticed that they needed her to tell her side of what she saw. Telling them what she saw, which indeed was what everyone else was saying, she finished up what she had to do before returning to school.

-Orange Star High

By the time Videl finally arrived back at school the day was almost done. She debated even going back at all but she had plans with Erasa anyway so would have had to return afterwards anyway. Landing on the roof top she capsulized her jet copter and headed down the stairs to the halls. Class was currently going on so there wasnt anyone around her. She was too busy in her own head trying to piece everything together anyway.

Arriving at her final class, Videl opened the door and noticed all eyes on her for a moment before they all resumed what they were doing. Bowing to the teacher and apologizing for being late and disturbing class, she walked over to her seat next to Sharpner.

Gohana looked over and her and put on a worried face. Videl caught Gohana glancing over and turned towards her.

"Videl, are you alright?" Gohana asked worried. She knew physically she was fine, but she still remembered how Videl looked during everything. Mentally that must have been a little hard on her to witness.

Videl nodded and whispered a little to her, "Yeah, just a little shaken from what happened. Took a few hits but im fine. I...would rather not talk about it now though."

Gohana let out a sigh of reliefe. She didn't realize she was holding her breath slightly, but she was glad none the less to hear she was alright. Smiling back at her Gohana went bacm to doodling in her notebook. Vidle saw her drawing yet again but just started taking notes.

It was only another hour until school was over for the day, and when the final bell rang Videl got up and stretched her arms. She had missed almost the entire day, including the fitness test in gym, and needed notes from her other classes. Sharpner barely took notes, just studied from books and the net, less efficient but he got decennt grades. And Erasa always wrote the most obscure notes that no one else understood. Lime was similar in that she didnt take many notes, just highlighted her book like crazy. Still, she had a new friend that was a brainiac, so as everyone was heading out she looked over to Gohana.

"Gohana, do you think I could borrow your notes for the classes I missed?" Videl asked.

Gohana just had a goofy smile on her face and rubbed her neck nervously. "Honestly, I dont have any notes."

Videl was a little surprised and looked at her questioningly. She was a straight A student yet she didn't take notes? That didn't make sense to her. "Why don't you have notes?" she asked. Gohana had a blank look on her face and started stuttering a little. She didn't even bother to think of a cover really.

"Gohana wasn't in class Videl, girl stuff." Sharpener poked in having listened to the exchange as he was literally in the middle of them.

"Oh, well yeah I guess that would make sense. but, what about the rest of the day?" Videl asked having been gone almost the entirre day.

"Gohana wasnt here much. She left shortly after you did and got back only a little while ago." Erasa said as she finished gathering up her things. "I wouldnt worry about it though I can give you my notes." she offered.

Videl looked at Gohana suspisiouly as Gohana gathered her things. Videl just decided to not question anything at the moment, she was too exhausted from what happened anyway."Sure."

Outside the school, the five of them headed out the gate and Gohana walked a little quicker to catch up with Videl.

"Hey, I can write the basics of what was covered today if you'd like. I already know all the material, hence I didn't make any notes even for when I was there."

"Yeah that would be great." Videl smiled and then instantly went back into her thoughts. Gohana noticed and wasn't sure what to say so she just kept walking on as they followed Erasa.

"Anyway guy's, I have to get going home. I have a family get together tomorrow." Gohana said ready to head out.

"You guys have a family get together tomorrow? Why have it the day of the Cell games?" Sharpner asked.

"Well, thats...well thats when my dad passed away so we just have it then. Plus my birthday is around that time anyway. So we just combine the two of them"

"No way, when is your birthday Gohana?" Erasa asked excitedly.

"Oh, it was two weeks ago. My mother, sister, and little brother did a little something for me, but the rest of my family we all do something tomorrow." Gohana said smiling.

"Well we're going to do something next week then for your birthday." Erasa said walking backwards now.

"No, honestly it's alright really!" Gohana defensively started waving her hands in front of her.

"Word of advice Gohana, when it comes to parties you wont win. Will just keep it the five of us." Sharpner informed her, Lime and Videl both nodding in aggrement. Realizing she wouldn't win this Gohana just awkwardly smiled and agreed.

"Gohana, you know darn well we were going to spar Monday and you bailed, so your going with us now for our game day!" Lime said as she punched Gohana in the arm lightly.

"What, but why? I wanted to get home and train before turning in for the day!" Gohana pouted, earning her a look from Lime that she knew too well. "Oh, fine."

They spent the rest of the day hanging out at a resturant and an arcade. Having never really been to one, Gohana had a blast. She picked up on every game very quickly, much to the dismay of Sharpner and Videl who happened to be pretty competitive with each other. They both agreed that Gohana was now a rival when it came to gaming, which Gohana didn't understand but just went with it.

For the rest of the day Gohana just tried to have some fun. After the day she had, not to mention such a roller coaster of a week emotionally, she wanted to make sure she didnt dwell too much about tomorrow. She was already feeling a slight sadness, but she didnt let it get to her, not with her new friends. And by the time Gohana got home later that evening, she had a smile on her face from the fun she had had. It was only her first week in school, and being around friends her own age, normal friends that didnt know about her private life. With the exception of lime of course. She hoped that it wouldnt be so difficult emotionally from here on out like this week had been. It was such an eye opener for Gohana, but the fact that even after everything they didnt judge her much at all. She went to sleep thinking more about the fun she was having being around them more than she was tomorrow by the time she went to sleep.

Laying in her bed, she stared at the ceiling in her oversized sweatpants and t shirt that she wore to bed.

"Hey dad, I had my first week at school just like mom always wanted." She said with a smile. She had no idea why she suddenly started talking but for some reason it brought her comfort. "I even made some new friends. Turns out Lime knows them, and one of them is the daughter of that goofball at the Cell Games." Smiling and closing her eyes, she stayed spread out on her bed as a single tear fell along her face.

"Love you dad, I hope your at least having fun in the afterlife."

Soon her breathing became more deep and even as she drifted off to sleep. This was the first year she didn't cry herself to sleep, nor blame herself, on this night. Instead she let it out by talking as if he could hear her, and it brought the young Saiyan girl comfort.

Chi chi stood outside her eldest daughters bedroom, having been conditioned to needing to comfort her daughter this night for the last six years. She waiting outside her door for a while for when she could hear her but instead of crying, she heard her talking.

A huge smile and a few tears found their way on Chi chi's face as she heard her daughter speak, and she slowly made her way to her bedroom happy knowing Gohana was fine.

"Oh Goku, even after all these years, you bring comfort to our daughter." She said smiling.

Ok guys, I like this one. was trying to figure out the arcade, but in the end I decided to skip it as I wanted to bring rest of the gang into the story.

Anyway, if you liked it, follow on up. and again any criticism would be great, this is my first story after all and would like to improve my writing.

and if I dont get another chapter out in the next two weeks, happy thanksgiving!


End file.
